Dawn of the End
by Decepticon Chick
Summary: REWRITTEN. A woman lived on the streets, running from her life and making herself invisible from the world. Distant and troubled she's learned to survive on her own not trusting or letting others get too close to her. She never expected to wake up one day in a whole new life. Who knew one mistake would change everything? KnockoutXOC. Warning's inside.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a **rewrite** since I needed to improve a lot and my one-shot 'No Way Out' has been added as the first chapter but it's been changed around. I'm sorry if I've confused anyone doing this. My OC's bio is more detailed and much darker, this story will have a lot of gut gripping things so you've been warned. Enjoy and please don't forget to __**R&amp;R**__ it will mean so much to me. Any thoughts or ideas are welcome._

_Sarah Bloom/Bloodbloom __**belongs**__ to me.  
I __**don't**__ own Transformers._

_The second language used in this story is Spanish._

_Rated M through the whole story. Each chapter will have different warnings.  
__**Warnings: **__Strong drug use, high language, violence and sexual references._

* * *

_**7:45 pm. Jasper, Nevada.**_

All she could feel was the pouring rain hitting her sensitive pale skin, the coldness like ice, the thunder crackling above her as she sat on the edge of the foot path. Her poor ripped orange jumper wrapped around her with her hoodie over her head, trying to hide herself from the world. A truck drove by the flooded puddle in front of her and hit her making her gasp at the sudden wetness. The taste of the mucky water made her spit on the ground with a slight snort and removed an old piece of plastic from a chocolate wrapper from her head. She softly let out a sigh and stood up on her legs.

Sarah Bloom was an nineteen year old girl, surviving on the streets and trying her best to hide herself from everything around her. She was the type who liked to be alone giving her time with her thoughts about everything in her messed up life.

Looking up from her feet she swore softly as she spotted a police car driving towards her. Quickly, she ran to the nearest ally way and pressed her back against the wall, watching as the police car drove past slowly by her.

Seeing the coast was clear she made her way out down the road again. She got a tight feeling in her stomach and groaned softly hearing the familiar rumble gurgle. She was so hungry she hasn't eaten anything in a few days now besides a few scraps left in bins and drink the rain water. But it wasn't enough for her, and the only thing that seemed to relax her was the stuff she would get from some of the guys she hanged with. But it wasn't food nor did it fill her stomach, it only relaxed her and soothed her body.

She was lost in thought for a moment and didn't notice the small gap on the path. She tripped over and fell to her knees, giving them a hard scrap on the ground and tearing into her worn out jeans before into her skin. Letting out a hiss she got right back up, looking down to see she was now bleeding and sighed with irritation. She saw there was a café across the road from her and it was still open, so she thought just a quick stop would be nice and get out of the rain for a bit.

Looking both ways before crossing the road she ran across to get undercover. As she reached the door the sound of a bell was head from the door and the rain was no longer hitting her. She shivered at how cold she was and the amount of water that dripped below her. Sarah then removed her hood that covered her, hearing a splat was it hit her back and looked up again.

Her damp dark brown hair dangled across her face and shoulders. She had quite long hair that reached her elbows. Dark circles lay under her eyes exposed for everyone to see showing she was either very tired or a drug addict. She darted her hazel eyes around the place, seeing it wasn't packed but still a few groups sitting around either eating or chatting. No one noticed her entering the café which was no surprise to her so she went over to a spear booth were she took a seat on a soft cushion. Spotting a napkin on the table she took it and damped it with her wet clothes before pressing it against her knees, letting out a hiss at the stinging.

Once she was done she through the bloody napkin aside and laid her head on the table, wanting nothing more but a rest. But that was quickly interrupted when she heard a throat clearing next to her.

Looking up she spotted a pretty but fake looking blonde girl, wearing the shortest skirt she had ever seen in her life, bright pink makeup and heels that tapped the floor waiting for her to look up at her.

"What would you like?"

Sarah stared at her a little confused "W-what?"

The girl sighed with irritation "What do you want to order?"

"Oh" She looked both sides of her for a second before looking into her pockets to seek any coins or cash. Pulling out her hand she only found three dollars in one note and coins.

"Got anything for three dollars twenty?"

The blonde girl rolled her eyes "No"

"Then I'll have nothing" She again laid her head on the table, hoping this bitch would go away.

"You have to order something or you have to leave"

Her attitude was starting at really annoy her now "I just want to rest for five minutes. I've been wondering around for hours in the rain. Can you just let me stay please?"

The girl stared at her with narrowed eyes before sighing and walking away from her. Sarah laid her head on the table once more and faced her head out the window to watch the rain pour down.

As she stared out the window a familiar song started playing on the radio and she began to hum along with it softly.

"Hmmm hmm hmm hmmmm" She felt the vibration in her throat which to her was a nice feeling.

All Sarah wanted was her life to be easier. A family to love, a home to live, a warm bed to sleep in and all the food she could eat. She couldn't remember the last time she had a decent meal. Over the past months she's noticed her rips starting press against her skin and she gently moved her hand under her jumper, then tank top to feel the soft yet bumpy rips against her fingers.

Old and fresh scars covered in areas of her stomach and arms from many fights she got herself into. Some were cut lines on her wrists which she has done to herself over the years. Many times she has asked for death, not wanting to live like this anymore and tried to end it. But it was like something else was keeping her alive, because she was still here after everything.

She's made many bad choices. So much in her life she didn't want but there was no escape from it all. She has been on the streets since she was nine years old, ten years. She never thought or spoke about her past or why she ended up on the streets.

Sarah let out a sigh that fogged up the window in front of her and without thinking, placed her finger at the glass to draw a small love heart. She watched it fog up again and sighed deeply turning her head the other way.

As she did this the girl was back once more, not looking pleased.

"It's been almost ten minutes. This isn't a homeless shelter it's a nice place for people who want to eat in. Now I must ask you to leave before I get my manager"

Sarah sighed deeply and stood up from her seat. She moved her hoodie over her head once more and made her way towards the door. As she did this a strong smell hit her nose.

Looking to her side she saw the chef had placed a plate on the bench of a freshly made burger. She could smell the beef and hear it still sizzling coming straight from the stove. The sight of it made her stomach gurgle harder and licked her lips.

Looking behind her she saw the girl was serving someone else now and the chef was back in the kitchen cooking up more meals. She took her chance and grabbed a large napkin and wrapped it around the burger before bolting out the door.

"HEY! Get back here!" She herd the girl scream at her and herd her running out the door as well but looking behind her quickly she saw she wasn't going to follow her in the pouring rain.

As she ran she pushed past a few people along the way, saying excuse me if she hit them by accident. She needed to get in some shelter is she wanted to enjoy her food.

Sarah then remembered a place she would sometimes crash for the night and the same with other homeless people. She tried to avoid it sometimes since it was filled with many people who you didn't want to mess with. She hanged with them plenty of times in the past so she had gained their trust. But that didn't mean she liked them. Thinking maybe for a few hours wouldn't hurt she would just try to avoid company. She started to head in the right direction.

Along the way she managed to walk under cover giving her the chance to take a few bites from her stolen burger. The sweet taste just melted in her mouth and the hearing of the crunch sent shivers through her body. It was a feeling she missed and her stomach was getting food from something that didn't come from the bin.

She ate maybe a quarter of it before putting it away in her jumper to save it for later.

Looking ahead she saw a large old building that had been abandoned for some time and the homeless or drug dealers had taken over. It was a bad place, she was well aware of that. Many times in her past she's bumped into trouble around here. But she could handle herself as she was a lot tougher then she looked.

Entering the building the strong smell of smoke hit her nose. But it was the warmth from the fire bins and no more rain so that relaxed her a lot. She noticed there were quite a number of people here tonight. She guessed it was because of the rain and this was the best place to avoid it, but the worst place to hang around.

Walking ahead she tried to find a spot to sit down and relax again for short moment, with no one telling her to leave. She walked over a few sleeping people and made a quick duck as a drunken man tried to throw a punch to another man but missed. Sarah had her head bowed not making eye contact with anyone and continued to search for a free space.

Looking to her side she spotted a female laying down on a piece of flatten cardboard, rugged up in an old wool blanket and was coughing madly. Sarah could tell she must have had to flue or something she else she caught. But she noticed a large round bump on her stomach and didn't need to think for long what it was. She was pregnant.

Sarah has always been protective over other young females, especially pregnant ones. Even if she didn't know them she would do anything to help them if they were in danger. That's how she got many of her scars. They were targets for other men either for sex, beating up, kidnapping or just use them as bait for anything else. It made her sick at the thought of it and sadly it happened more often than she thought.

Hearing her cough again made her snap out of her thoughts and sighed softly, making her way towards the lying female. Kneeling down she grabbed out her half bitten burger and placed it next to her.

The woman opened her eyes and stared back at her and the food that was given to her. Sarah smiled kindly and the woman did the same back.

"Thank you…" She tucked the burger under her wool blanket and started to eat at it quickly so no one else could steal it from her.

Sarah had her food and she knew very well she needed it more than her. The woman had to feed for two anyway.

Walking ahead she looked around her and spotted an open area.

"It will do" She whispered to herself and entered the area. She didn't stop the figure in the corner of the room though.

"Sup Sarah"

She froze at the familiar deepy voice.

'_Just fucking perfect'_

Turning her head slowly she looked up to see a face she hoped to not see tonight.

A lighter lit up a smoke that the man held in his mouth. The smell of Marijuana stunk off him, not that it bothered her. The man was in his early twenties with medium dark skin and gold hazel eyes that pierced into her. His black hair was shaved thinly and wore his leather jacket around him.

This was a man no one messed with. Mark was a drug dealer and a very good one. He was smart but an idiot at the same time. Many others were scared of him but she wasn't.

He offered her jobs and most turned out as planed sometimes. All she asked in return was some money or anything else Mark could offer. But they were risky and didn't know if she was going to end up dead. Not that she feared death, she just rather stay alive.

It didn't matter how much she hated him, what kind of person he was or what he did to others, Mark has helped her in a way. She's known him since she first ended up on the streets and if it wasn't for his dad she would be dead already.

When she was only nine she ran away from her problems and was approached by a man who offered her a place to stay, food and protection from whatever issuses she had if she did favors for him. As the helpless and stubborn child she was she went with him. At first it was nice, she felt like she found a new home and new family who did treat her with care. But like everything good it didn't last long and it wasn't long before she turned into on of them, she became part of their gang.

It continued like that from then forward. It's how she got bad people, drugs and violence involved in her life. It was alright at first, but she was so over it. Mark knew a lot of people and if she tried to make a run for it she would be found the next day and brought back.

His father though was someone she could mostly trust. He was like a father and she owed him for taking for of her as a child. But four years ago he was betrayed and someone tipped off the cops. Now he was behind bars for life, from what she's heard but wasn't told anything else. Since than nothing has been the same and Mark doesn't give two shits about his own dad at all. He was a greedy pig who took over in charge and she didn't like it one bit.

"It bin a while baby doll" He took a puff from his joint "Where've ya bin?"

Sarah shrugs her shoulders "It's a big town, Mark. I like to explore"

He blew out the smoke from his mouth a nose before offering her the joint "Wanna hit?"

She nodded and took it from him. She breathed it in and could feel her head start to swim smoothly, holding it in for a bit before blowing it out.

'_Just what I needed'_ she thought to herself.

Mark chuckled softly "Ya look nice" He reach his hand towards her and brushed some of her hair out of the way from her eyes. His eyebrow piercing shined in her eyes as he did this.

"Don't try to flatter me" She handed him the joint back and swiped his hand away from her "I'm not interested in your dick"

Mark laughed at her showing his white teeth on his dark face "Can't blame a guy for tryin"

She puffed "Fuck you Mark"

He cut to the chase "Interested in a job?" He reached behind him and bought out a hand gun, offering it to her to take it.

Looking at the gun and back at him she sighed deeply as she took it and tucked it away in her jeans under her jumper.

"Where's the deal happening?"

"On the other side of town in bout five minutes. Their waiting in an old factory building, you'll notice it" The joint returned in his mouth, breathing it in and out again he continued "I've never met up with these guys before so I don't know what to expect. If they want to cause trouble that's when ya take the dope and the cash and get the fuck out of there"

"Why can't you do it?"

"I have to meet up with someone else and deal with some unfinished business"

"Sure" She didn't want to know what his unfinished business was "Will I get paid? I need some….stuff"

"What ya need?" He grinned slightly.

Rubbing the back of her neck she thought real quickly "J-just a bit of money….a-and maybe weed. Just enough to get by"

Mark chuckled softly and through his joint away "If ya get the job done, then you will be paid. If all shit goes to hell and I lose my dope and no payment is shown to me-" He gave her a firm stare "I'll beat the shit out of ya"

Sarah rolled her eyes "You're so caring" She huffed deeply "Don't flip out the job is going to get done"

"It better Sarah" He turned around and picked up a large backpack which held the ice for the first time buyers. He handed it to her before continuing "Now, once done I need ya to come back here so I get my payment and I'll give you your cut"

"How much will my cut be?"

"I don't know" He shrugged before taking a guess "fifty, hundred tops"

She narrowed her eyes "That's all?"

"It ant a big deal girl, now get going"

"Whatever Mark" She turned and headed out.

"Don't fuck this up" He shouted out but she just ignored him.

'_Perfect. Just fucking perfect'_

What was the point anymore? Why didn't she just say no and be on her way? Well, maybe he knew this city inside and out and would hunt her down with his best men. She knew what he was capable of and knew not to cross him in any way. She was already in a bad enough place.

Mark's hit her before but only a slap if she mistreated him or did something wrong. Not that it hurt her she was too used to it now.

"Why me? Mark is a fucking prick! The fuck-wit thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants" She hissed to herself feeling her heart pump fast as she grew more angry swearing to herself "I just want to be left alone. Is that so hard!?"

Sarah pulled the large back pack over her shoulders, existing the building and hissed at the feel of the rain again.

"I'm so over this rain" She then made her way to the location of the deal.

Reaching behind her she pulled out the hand gun to check how many bullets were loaded. Unloading it for saw one bullet.

"Oh very fucking smart Mark. You dip shit!" He didn't bother is reload the weapon he just gave it to her. All she could do was getting the job done and get out of there.

As she hid the weapon in her jumpers pocket she didn't notice someone in front of her, causing the two to bump into one another.

"Hey, watch where you're going stupid girl!" The business looking man growled at her.

"Ass hole" She sighed in announce. Some people just didn't give a damn. But she's had worse happen. That guy was nothing.

Other times she would have to either fight her way out or make a run for it. It depended on the situation. Lucky for her she always managed to survive and left scars on her pale skin. Most of her scars had interesting stories to tell, but never spoke of it to anyone.

Sarah jumped a little as a sudden thunder crackled above her and hid herself under her hood more. Not that she was scared, she was just jumpy.

Her pace quickened wanting to get there as soon as possible to get it done. She made sure her gun was prepared if the idiots got any ideas.

Finally she spotted the old factory and made her way towards it. There was no one around, thinking maybe they were inside she went into the darkness.

Stopping in her tracks she spotted what she was looking her. Two large white vans were parked in the middle of the building with about five different guys leaning on the vehicle.

'_Five? It should be ok'_ she came into the light coming from the street lights fully exposing herself.

The men looked towards her and moved to meet up. They sure didn't look like they were from around here. Tan skin, shaved hair and facial hair one each one. But spotted two of them were holding rifles, exposing to her they were prepared. Sarah also spotted just a couple of them grinning at her like a piece of fresh meat. Ignoring this she gripped her backpack and stood there fearless.

One came forward and spoke "_Hola_. I didn't expect the dealer to be a little girl" His accent was quite strong.

She was a bit confused with this though. They were a long way from home and had come all the way to a small town like Jasper? It seemed odd, but she didn't question this. They could be on vacation.

Sarah puffed "I'm not a little girl _amigo_. Where's the cash?"

"Show me the stuff first"

Of course. A customer had to see what he was paying for before handing over anything, the first rule. Anyone who didn't was an idiot.

She took her backpack off and unzipped it to show him. Small wrapped out packages filled the bag, reaching in she picked a small one "Sample?"

Grinning slightly, the one she guessed was in charge came forward. Sarah pulled out her trusty pocket knife and dug it into the wrapping pulling out a small white amount of cocaine on the knife. The guy quickly sniffed the white powder up and stood straight.

Sarah knew he was satisfied seeing his grin appear.

"_Muy bien_" He purred softly.

She had no idea what he was now saying as he turned to his buddies and started to speak with them in Spanish.

"_Bueno_, hand it over" The guy went to take the bag from her but she pulled it away.

"Bring the money over. I want to see it myself"

He gave her a stare and smirked softly. Turning his head he nodded at the guy and came over. Unzipping the bad he opened it, showing all the money to her.

'_I knew it. Mark is fucking ripping me off!'_ But right now she had to finish this.

The two swapped bags over simply just like that and Sarah gave a quick nod at him before turning.

"_Espera_. Wanna make more_ dinero_?"

She turned narrowing her eyes "What?"

He grinned and rubbed his fingertips together "Money"

She narrowed her eyes "I haven't got anything else to sell. Get lost" Turning again she headed for the exit but was quickly stopped when her arm was grabbed by the man.

"I didn't say you could leave _hermoso chica_" His feral grin speared across his face.

"Let me go ass hole!"

It was as if it was a big joke for them because they all started laughing.

His rough hand held her firmly still while his other move to her shoulder "_Hermoso chica_. _Quitarse la ropa"_

"What the fuck are you saying?!"

He grinned wickedly at her "Remove your clothing"

"Go fuck yourself" She tried to remove her arm from him but he just held her tighter.

His grin widened "Playing hard to get? Doesn't matter, I like them _enojado_" He gripped her torn jump and tried to rip to off from her.

Sarah was quick and gave a hard kick in his crouch before kneeing him in the stomach. She herd him grunting out in pain and fell to his knees giving her a death glare.

"Stupid _perra_! You'll pay for that" He went to pull out his hand gun while the other's moved forward towards her.

Again she was too quick for them and pulled out her own weapon aiming it at the guy's head.

"Not one more fucking move boys. Or I'll have you mopping up your boyfriend's brains" She meant it and she had to get them to see that.

The man kneeing down still in pain gave a chuckle "You haven't got the balls to shoot me _pequeno nina_"

'_Fuck this'_ rolling her eyes she pointed the weapon down lower aiming for his leg and pulled the trigger. The shot ran out and pierced the guys leg making him scream out in pain.

"Ya crazy bitch!" One of his friends yelled as he aimed his pistol at her now.

'_So much for that' _she only had one bullet and it was gone now. She didn't have any other choice but to run and get away from here.

Bolting for the nearest cover she ducked down and threw herself behind a piece of fallen wall from the building. Gun shots fired repeatedly at her and some managed to come through the wall next to her making her jump at each one. She had to get out of here before she gets killed or cops show up.

The men continued to fire stupidly hoping to hit her while another tended to his boss's leg.

'_These fucking idiots are causing attention. No way am I sticking around' _she found herself almost at the edge of the wall showing she had no more space to hide. On a count of three she leaped to the next cover only to have the bullets running to her.

No fear ever entered her but that didn't stop her heart from beating and her breaths quickening. It was as if times slowed for her, each bullet passed her only by inches seeing the men continue to trigger free firing.

She managed to come into another hiding and saw her exit out only by a meter. This was it, now or never. She through her new shoulder bag on her and made sure it was tightly attached so nothing could go wrong.

At that moment a heavy lightly strike had struck the building making everything shake around them and a sudden bang that made peoples heart skip a beat. This was her chance. Running for it she left the building and ran down the foot path just in time to hear the sirens going off.

'_Just what I need, Police'_

Lucky for her though they were coming from the other direction giving her time to run more and find a hiding spot. That was all bought the luck she was going to get tonight.

Coming up around a corner she pressed her back against the brick wall of another building and panted softly. She hasn't had something like that happen for a while. But it was the stupid guys fault. He should have just left like any normal customer instead of treating her like a hooker.

At that moment she knew she was safe, for now. Looking down she checked in the bag to make sure it was all still in tack and sighed with relief seeing it was all good. Mark should be pleased with this. But what happened back there was no her fault. Maybe she didn't have to shoot the guy in his leg, but what else was she supposed to do she was outnumbered.

It didn't matter. She was out of there and now she could give Mark what he wanted. Though she felt like taking a few hundred from the bag but she knew better then to do that. Mark would find out and she wouldn't be so lucky.

Taking a step forward she felt a sharp pain shoot through her rip cage and the presser was almost too much for her, feeling her legs wobble softly but managed to hold herself up.

Looking down were her hand was placed her over rip cage she moved her hand up to see blood.

She'd been shot.

"Just fucking perfect" She sharply whispered before hissing "Just what I need! O-ok Sarah, just get to Mark and he will get you help….I hope"

After taking a few more steps felt the pain was slowly building up. She felt her side was on fire and grunted harshly as she gripped the wall next to her. She found herself slowly struggling to breathe normal and knew this wasn't good for her. She had to keep moving.

This wasn't the first time she had been shot and other times she's managed to get to Mark to patch her up. She would never go to the hospital though knowing they would probably call the police on her.

Being shot right in her rip cage was something she hasn't had before and truth be told, it hurt like a bitch.

Gripping the bag strap in her hand she carried on thinking she would be fine. Looking down at where her hand covered her wounded she saw blood had started to seep out between her fingers. This was defiantly not good she could lose too much blood before she could get to Mark.

"Jesus christ" She whispered softly coming to a stop in her path.

This rain wasn't helping her one bit, her clothes were drenched, her legs were aching and she was so tired feeling the need to have a week's sleep.

Just then she felt one of her knees give way and she was now kneeling in the middle of the foot path. A couple of people just walked by her not taking any notice and cars continued to drive by, slashing the water puddles near her.

"I need to sit down….j-just for a moment" She shakily pressed her back to the brick wall and slid down all the way before shuffling herself across to an undercover part, though it was hardly one with it leaking and only small enough for maybe half a person. But it would do for her, she just needed to gain her strength and she would be on her way.

Sarah panted softly trying to make it easier to breath, but it was only hurting her more. Her side was stabbing her in pain and she saw more blood had trickled out where she held her hand over to keep presser over it.

She was no expert but she knew a few useful things she had picked up or Mark's dad showed her if she was ever in danger. Not that she was scared of it, but it was good to know to survive longer.

All this was Marks fault. He was nothing like his father, all he cared about was him money, dope and himself. The ass hole only gave her one bullet like he wanted her to get killed or he was just an idiot. Whatever the reason she was going to give him an earful, even if it meant a slap or punch to the face. Not something new.

While she was lost in thought, she didn't see a car pull by in front of her. The sound of a car door opening and closing was herd but Sarah didn't notice this.

"Are you alright?"

Finally, she snapped out of her thoughts and looked ahead of her. She was confused to see a car right there in front of her but surprised to see a woman coming over to her with an umbrella.

When she didn't answer her she asked again "Hey, are you alright?"

Finding her voice she spoke "Y-yeah…I'm fine"

"You don't look fine. Is there anything I can do?"

Sarah then got a proper look at her. She saw her wearing a lot of green, green pants top and even a light green jacket around her. Black hair tied back with a slight fringe hanging from one side of her face and dark blue eyes stared down at her with concern.

"I don't…need help" Sarah tried to relax herself from the pain and hoped this woman would leave. But kind of gave it away when she winced softly and gripped the spot where she had been shot.

"Look, you can trust me. I'm a nurse"

'_Great just what I need, someone to call the cops on me'_

"J-just leave me alone" Sarah then tried to pull herself up from the ground but felt her legs couldn't hold her up anymore and slid back down with a grunt. She didn't mean to move her hand out of the way giving the woman the perfect view of her shot wound.

"You've been shot" The woman quickly ran back to her car and put her umbrella down and opened the back door.

She came back to Sarah and tried to lift her up "Come on. I've got to take you to the hospital" But Sarah just tried to push her away.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"T-they will call the cops. I don't need hel-" She didn't finish as she felt even more pain then before as she was moved. She didn't have the strength to struggle with the woman who tried to hold her up carefully as she was pulled to the back seat of her car. She could feel herself growing tired and her eyes started to to close slowly feeling the need to rest.

"Stay wake! Keep your eyes open" She herd the woman yell but could't reply to her.

Sarah stared ahead with blurred vision, only seeing a very fogged up person coming in the front seat, looking back behind her as she drove to where ever she was going. She couldn't think straight nor could she see much. Sarah felt her chest tighten as her heart raced, it was becoming a problem for her to breath probably even more.

The woman kept trying to talk to her as she looked back while driving ahead. All she herd was faint voices but didn't bother to try to listen, knowing this was probably going to be it.

_'So this is it Sarah. You managed to fuck up big time and now you are going to die. After everything you have been through and this is how it was going to end? You must have had back luck on your side tonight'_

Shit yeah she had back luck on her side. Even if she did survive through this the woman was taking her to get help and cops were going to be notified about this. She was fucked either way. Lucky, she felt the strap of the bag in her weak and shaky hand knowing she didn't let go of it. If she didn't make it there was no way Mark would find it. Good, he didn't deserve it.

She had lost her train of thought when a sudden stabbing pain in her rib cage and grunted out with a hiss.

Darkness had taken over her feeling no more strength in her body to fight it anymore. Last memory was the woman stopping her vehicle and pulling her out from the back seat.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed and thank you for reading. Please __**review**__ and idea's are always welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews and here is the next update. Please __**R&amp;R**__ and ideas are always welcome. Hope you all enjoy this chapter._

_**Warning:**__ Language and drug references._

* * *

"JACK! I need your help!" June had kicked open her front door as she tried to hold up the unconscious girl in her arms.

Jack came running from the garage to see what was wrong and saw this "M-mum? What happened?" He quickly came over to support the Sarah's arm over his shoulder as the two carried her to the spare room down the hall.

"She was shot"

Once they reached the room she was placed on the bed and blood was leaking from her wound quickly.

"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?"

"I would" June let out a sigh to try and calm herself before rushing to get her first aid "But she didn't want to"

"Why?"

"I don't know" She gathered an IV and injected it into Sarah's arm "She just said they will call the cops. I want to hear her story first before getting other's involved"

Jack stared at the unconscious girl on the bed, barly alive and soaking wet from the wild weather. She looked very much around his age to his guess, but this all just suddenly happened and was trying to understand what was happening still.

"Is she going to be alright?" He stood back so his mum could work on her.

"God I hope so" June quickly got Sarah straightened on the bed and started to remove her worn out jumper so she could quickly treat her wound. As she did, she threw it aside giving the two a proper view of her body

June stared at the girl and gasped softly, not believing her eyes. A poor pale skin color covered her, old scars and fresh bruises along her exposed arms. June could see she was slightly underweight there was no doubt about that. But she couldn't stare, she had to try and save her.

"Jack. Could you get me some towels and hot water. I may need your help for a bit"

"Sure mum" Jack ran out to gather what was needed.

Once he got the water and towel's he thought a bucket might help. Running into the garage he looked on top of shelves searching for one. He stpooed one and reached up grabbing it headed back out.

"Jack"

He turned to see Arcee in her vehicle mode, tilting her front wheel to face him "What's going on?"

"O-oh...mum's just trying to help someone, she got hurt"

"She bought someone here? Should I leave?"

"It's ok Cee. I'll explain everything later" He ran back into the house to help him mum. It was going to be a long night.

_**12:04 pm…**_

June cleaned the blood off her hands with a sigh "I've done what I could, the rest is up to her"

Jack placed the opened up bag of bandages in the first aid kit and aside so it wasn't in the way.

The two watched Sarah on the bed. They wondered who she was an how she ended up shot. Whatever the reason it might have been why she didn't want to go to a hospital. Jack had pulled a wool blanket over her body to try and keep her warm. Before June had asked Jack to leave so she could change her clothes. It may weird the girl out but she couldn't stay in the clothes she was in. She chose to place aside for now in chase the girl wanted them back. For now she clothes her with just casual shots and gray t-shirt. She'll allow her to keep them for herself but will also dry her clothes for her.

June sat on the edge of the bed to study Sarah closely.

Where Sarah was shot now had the bullet removed, cleaned, stitched and bandaged and also a few spots on her were treated just to be safe. The IV was removed since June saw no need for her to have it anymore. She was very surprised to see her responding well and was still breathing, she got lucky and June had found her just on time. A minute later and everything could have been much worse.

From her eyes she saw a teenage street girl, surviving on her own and with what has happened tonight, she might be running with the wrong crowd or someone could be after her.

She could come up with a hundred more answers, but for now all she could do was wait for her to wake up, which shouldn't be long.

"So, what now?" Jack asked coming over to the bed.

"We'll wait until she wakes up. I don't want to scare her so try to be easy, she's been through a lot tonight"

Jack agreed "I can wait out the room if that sounds better, less crowed room maybe"

"If you don't mind, maybe we could give her something to eat"

"I'll see what there is to make" He turned to leave but wanted to ask something else "Are you going to call the cops?"

"Not yet" She breathed a sigh "I want to hear how this happened and then I'll think about what I'll do" June then spotted the bag the girl had with her "Could you go through her bag, there might be something in there that could tell us who she is"

"Sure mum" Jack grabbed the bag and sat on the sofa in the room.

The bag wasn't that heavy to him, he guessed there wasn't going to be anything but did what his mum said. Unzipping it he opened it only to stare, shocked and dumbfounded at what he was seeing.

"Mum. You may want to see this"

June came over and spotted what was in the bag. This didn't look good at all. The two couldn't believe what they were seeing. A whole lot of taped together bills filled the bag, a newly smell came from them but that still left a lot of unanswered questions.

Looking up from the bag Jack softly spoke "That's a lot of money, there's got to be hundreds here. Where do you think she got it?"

June stared back at the girl with worried eyes, wondering what she had gotten herself into and if she was in some sort of trouble "I'll find out when she wakes"

_**12:32 pm...**_

The first thing Sarah had felt was aching pain through her body as she slowly started to wake up. Groaning softly she turned her to the side and moved her hand to her head, sighing softly but then she felt herself on top of something warm and comfortable.

Lifting her head up Sarah opened her eyes to see where she was. Confused, and a little scared she rubbed her eyes to try and clear them. Tried to sit herself up but felt a sharp pain in her side causing her to hiss out and clench the area.

Looking at her side she found the area to be bandaged up nicely, along with another on her arm where she must have grazed or cut herself.

Slowly she ended up sitting on the bed which she now saw she was on, gazing around the room she tried to remember what happened. It took a moment for her but it all quickly started to come to her. Hanging her head she sighed feeling grateful she was still alive, she hoped.

Looking down herself she noticed she wasn't wearing her old shagged clothes anymore, but new ones. Where were her clothes?

Suddenly she felt trapped and started to panic a bit, holding the soft blanket that was over her in her hands and hugged it against her chest. She saw out the half closed curtain window in the room that the rain continued with a few distance lighting and thunder either heading towards them or away. Where ever she was, she needed to find a way out of here.

She thought maybe Mark lived here but he would never take her back to his place to patch her up, and besides, she didn't think he would even have a nice place like this. Then she remembered something.

"The money?" She asked herself and looked around the room, but didn't see it.

"Shit" She whispered softly, pressing her face into her hands and breathed out trying to relax herself. Mark was going to kill her.

The door to the room opened and June came walking in with some hot tea in her hands. Sarah felt her chest tighten, seeing a woman she had never seen before just got her worried and didn't want to trust her at all.

June looked up to see the girl was now awake and gave a caring smile. Quickly she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, trying not to frighten her too much. But Sarah pushed herself back against the headboard of the bed trying to move further away from her, but she was now on the other end of the small bed and no where else to go. She watched the woman carefully.

"How are you feeling?" June asked softly

Sarah blankly stared at her, silently and that was what she was going with.

June knew this probably wasn't going to be easy but she needed the girl to trust her if she was going to find out anything about her. Her dark eyes just stared at her carefully, tangled brunet hair hung a bit over he face and pale skin shivered slightly. June noticed all these sighs from her.

"Do you have a name?"

Once more no response from her. June held to tea in one hand and reached her other towards her hand, but Sarah pulled it quickly back to herself giving a slight frown at her.

"I'm not going to harm you, your safe here there is nothing to be afraid of"

_'I'm not scared. I just don't trust you'_ Sarah thought to herself.

"When I found you in the rain I couldn't just leave you. You got lucky. I managed to get the bullet out, clean your wound and stitch it up without any difficulty's"

It all then flood in her head about what fully happened. Her face, she had seen that before. Remembering the green outfit she wore which she still was wearing but with a wool jumper now. She had found her, tried to help her but she refused, not wanting to be caught by the police at all. Wait, did she pass out? That would explain how she ended up here.

Without realizing Sarah's expression soften, looking at the older woman in wonder which June noticed and gave another gentle smile.

"I made some tea for you" She offered the cup to her.

Looking at the mug and back at her she wasn't sure what to do. Tea? What will that do?

Licking her dried and cracked lips Sarah breathed out softly and sat on the bed in a more comfortable position "W-where am I?"

Her voice sounded so innocent, yet unbreakable. June could see right through the girl as she carefully placed the tea on the bedside table.

"I bought you to my home"

Blinking, a bit surprised she swallowed the lump she held in her throat "I-I..." She had no idea what to do or say, so only asked what came to her mind then "Where are my...clothes?"

"Don't worry I haven't thrown them out, seeing there your's I didn't feel right just doing that. There drying at the moment"

Looking down at herself once more and looking away, she felt embarrassed that she undressed her like that. It felt horrible.

June knew what was on her mind "I had to change your clothes because leaving them on wasn't going to help. I had to keep you warm, your temperature was way below average. I'm sorry if I've upset you"

She was so kindhearted to her. Slowly using her words, keeping her distance and offering her herbal tea. The woman basically saved her life, the least she could do was cut her some slack and maybe she will let her leave when she wanted with no trouble.

"T-thanks..." The hair on her arms stood up and felt a shudder run over her.

June had a million questions she wanted to ask but there was only a few she needed to know for now "My name is June Darby, I'm a nurse at Jasper hospital"

Sarah nodded her head at her, unsure how to respond to her or what to do. She felt stupid just sitting there.

"Do you have a name?" Asking this June could see a alarmed look over her face "What's the matter?"

"I-I...can't tell you" She nervously twirled her fingers.

"Are you in some sort of trouble?"

_'Great. Now I'm being questioned. I should have known'_ Sarah looked way wanting to avoid her stare.

June sighed softly and reached under the bed they sat on and pulled out the bag with all the money in it "Is this your's?"

Sarah stared at the bag and felt a strong relief fill her. But it quickly drained when she noticed it was wide open, showing all the cash in there for the world to see.

Gripping the blanket in her hands she looked back at June with a soft glare "You shouldn't have looked in there"

"So it is yous" June exhaled "Where did you get it?"

"What gave you right to go through my things!?" All Sarah wanted was the grab the bag and get the hell out of here.

"Hey!" Hearing the older woman's voice snap at her was not expected and shrunk back into the bed hearing her continue "I'm only trying to help you, no need to get all crappy with me. Your lucky I didn't just take you to the hospital like I should have but I want to know everything that happened before I even think what do to. Your so lucky your still alive. At least tell me what happened" June didn't want to snap at the girl but it was needed just to get her to understand.

She was right though and just sighed heavily.

June sighed softly "It's ok, I know your probably not use to this or being questioned. I just need to know a bit about you"

Moving herself a little, Sarah shuffled against the headboard of the bed more comfortably "U-umm...it's not mine, but it's someone's. I was suppose to give it to them but the deal didn't go as planned"

"Deal? You mean like a drug deal?"

She exhaled heavily "Yeah. Basically I do jobs for someone. I've been doing it for a long time and I know what I'm doing. But it just didn't go right this time" She eyed the bag again "Listen I really need to keep that safe, can I have it?"

June sadly smiled and passed her the bag, watching as the she zipped it up and placed it on the ground beside the bed "Who do you work for?"

"J-just...a group. Not a nice one. I've been involved with them for a long time and gained their trust, but doesn't mean I can piss them off"

"Where do you live?"

A soft huff was herd from her "The streets is my home, has been since I was a little girl"

June had a sadden look on her face "How old are you?"

"Just turned nineteen" Even though she didn't feel like it, but she has been counting.

She nodded, thinking that will be enough for now "Alright then"

Sarah shifted in her spot "J-june was it?"

"That's right"

She managed to give a weak smile "Thank you..."

"My pleasure" June stood and stopped at the door "Is there anything you need?"

"No thanks...you've done plenty"

Pleased with her behavior now June smiled softly at her "I'll be back" Just before she left she herd her once more.

"S-sarah"

Looking back at her she stared "I'm sorry?"

"Bloom..." She smiled weakly "Sarah Bloom is my name"

Hearing her name bought a little relief to June, knowing she was starting to slowly open up and hoped she could get just a little more details later. But for now knowing her name was the best thing.

"Get some rest Sarah, I'll check on you soon" The door closed behind her leaving Sarah alone now.

It felt like she had held her breath in the whole time June was in the room with her and could now finally breath again. Sarah could feel her heart pump and started to get a bad feeling. What if she was going to dob her in? Then what? She will be taken in by the police then god knows what.

Slowly she sat up from the bed and moved around the room, hissing softly at the sharp pain in her side but shook it off. Looking down at herself she could see she was only wearing gray shorts and a simple lighter grey t-shirt. It felt comfortable to wear something different but at the same time she missed her old clothes.

She spotted another open door not far from her she peeked in to see it was a bathroom. Noting fancy just a simple shower with curtains, a corner toilet and single stool sink with a round mirror above it. She could just see herself in it and came close to get a better look at herself.

Never has she really looked at herself, she didn't feel the need to. But now just seeing her paled skin face and banged up wounds made her shiver. She was a mess. Reaching her hand up she touched her dark circles under her hazel eyes, running her fingers down her cheek bone and past her crispy lips. She ran her finger tips threw her knotted hair but managed to get it through, pulling a few strains from it as she moved her hand away.

So many scars covered her, she never noticed them.

Sighing she made her way out of the bathroom only to be faced with someone.

"W-who are you?" Sarah asked taking a few steps into the corner of the room.

Jack held up his hands showing he didn't mean any harm "I didn't mean to scare you, but I bought you some food" He showed the plate he had placed on the bedside table.

Sarah locked her eyes on the filled plate of food. She spotted what looked like steamed carrots with roasted potato added, but what could her eyes the most was the crispy looking pork chop still steaming from the piece of meat.

Licking her lips she looked back at the boy still a little unsure "You didn't answer my question"

"Sorry" He laughed softly "I'm Jack. You've already met my mum"

Sarah eyed the boy that seemed to be almost just as nice as his mother. But it was like they were too nice. Tending to her wounds, new clothes and food given to her. Never before has she seen someone do this for anyone.

She chose to reply "H-hi"

After a moment Jack cleared his throat at the awkward silence between them "Is there anything you need? Do you want something to drink?"

"I'm fine" Slowly she made her way around the bed and sitting on the other side away from him.

"Alright then" Jack rubbed the back on his neck and started to slowly back backwards towards the hallway "Help yourself. I'll leave you alone now"

She watched him leave the room and closed the door behind him. From Sarah's mind she felt something wasn't right. What did they want in return? Turning herself in? Give away the gangs location and their names?

It might have been the smart thing to do but for her it was something she wouldn't do. It didn't matter how much she hated the gang or Mark she'd rather keep her skin attached to her and not peeled off.

Besides, if they found out she was hiding here they wouldn't hesitate to slaughter the family and take the bag, probably leaving her here and making it look like she had done it. The perfect plan she knows they have done before if someone owed them money.

Sarah quickly shook that thought hoping it would never come to that. But she couldn't stay here forever. Sooner or later she would need to leave and meet up with Mark and get this done with. A strong smell though caught her attention.

She eyed the plate of food on her beside with the tea June had left as well.

It sure did look good.

Slowly she picked up the plate and placed it over her lap. She leaned back on the head board of the bed and started to pick at the food, not bothering to use the fork or knife.

The sound of crunching from the crackling pork was like melted gold. Sarah breathed in deeply at the feel and taste of it, savoring every bit before swallowing it with a gentle groan.

It was far better than that coffee shop burger. She should have gone back and threw it back at their faces. That would have made her day.

She moved on now to the steamed veggies and stuffed her mouth with them. Without thinking she began to lick the plate clean, licking up the gravy and juices left over. For the first time in so long she felt her belly filled with a good amount of decent food.

Hearing a gentle laugh made her stop and held the plate still to her face.

"I see you're enjoying it"

Moving the plate aside she saw June had returned with her original clothes in her arms. June held the sweetest smile.

Feeling embarrassed Sarah place the plate aside and licked her lips to get the remains off her mouth "S-sorry….it was just so good"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" June walked over and placed her clothes on the bed next to her "Your clothes have been washed and dried. But I'm happy to give you some new ones since these are quite worn out" She lifted up the orange jumper in her hands "Especially this. If you want a new one I can find-"

"No!" Sarah didn't mean to shout her answer.

June was surprised with her response but gave a nod and placed it back down "Very well"

Sighing she looked at her "I-it's just the jumper means a lot to me"

"I understand" June started to fold the jumper along with her other clothes.

Sarah watched as she did this, feeling a small part in her that was grateful for everything June has done. But her mind was screaming at her to get the hell out of here at any cost.

June noticed she was in deep thought and had to ask "Anything on your mind?"

Looking up at her and away she glanced behind her where the bag of money was. June knew what she was thinking about.

"Don't worry, I'll sort it out"

Hearing this made her snap her head directly at her "How?" Her tone was firm.

June finished folding the clothes and sat beside the girl, watching as Sarah pressed her back against the headboard of the bed like she was still unsure. But she understood.

"You're more than welcome to stay here for as long as you want, just so you know. You may leave if you want as well" June gave a sad smile "I'm just concerned about this….group. There obviously drug dealers and you shouldn't be hanging around with them. I'm not sure what I can do but if you tell me stuff I can go and report them without mentioning you"

Sarah stared at her a little stoked at what she was hearing. She than softly sighed "It's not just the group. I've had a lot happened in my life and have done some pretty bad things. The cops have been looking for me, even if I do tell you everything it wouldn't change much for me still. I just don't see the point"

June continued "It's your choice what you want to do, but think about what I said. Trust me, it will change a lot" She than petted her knee softly and stood up "Come find me if you need anything"

Sarah watched her go, leaving a lot on her mind.

To be honest she didn't really want to think about it. June was right she was way to use to the streets and liked to be by herself. The gang though would always be in her life.

Sure they were violent and horrible people, but they look at her like she was a part of the group, well most the time. A few have taught her things over the years such as firing weapons, a bit of education when she as little but that was just for something to do and also when she was younger Mark's father would take her to deals just to make it look like they had an innocent child with them.

It worked for a while, until she got older. But she was still useful to them.

Somewhere deep in her heart, in a very dark spot, she would consider them her family. It didn't matter how many times she hit herself for thinking that it was true.

Standing up she walked over to the door and peaked out of the open side. Seeing there was no one she slowly tip toed her way down the hall. She wasn't escaping, yet, but just looking around.

The house was very modern, nice looking and it had that clean house smell to it.

Coming to the hall way table she looked on top of it, seeing many different photos of either June and Jack together is single. But one got her attention.

It was June, what looked like her wedding day and holding the hands of a fit looking man. A half shaded beard, deep brown eyes and a spiked front hair style.

Sarah moved on to the next and saw the same two together but this time with an infant.

It was one happy family.

Slowly she lifted the photo frame in her hands to get a closer look. A small smile crept on her face without realising.

"That's my mum, dad and me"

She gasped not expecting to hear anyone. She saw Jack with his hands in his pockets gently smiling. She heard him clear "Y-yeah…I guessed. Where is your dad?"

Jack looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck "He died in a car accident when I was around that age" He pointed to the picture "That's the only one we have of us together"

Sarah felt her stomach knot and gripped her fingers on the frame harder. She felt like an idiot for asking, what did she expect?

"S-sorry-"

"Don't be" He came closer to her looking at the picture.

Sarah was curios "How old are you?"

"Seventeen. Yourself?"

"Just turned nineteen"

Jack smiled before asking "Where are you parents"

The question had sparked something and Jack knew it once he saw her grip the frame tighter and banged it on the table "I-I'm sorry if that's personal"

"It is" She sighed deeply "I-it's just something I'd rather not talk about"

"I understand"

Sarah folded her arms and stood back from the small table "Jack was it?"

"Yeah" He smiled "Mum told me you're name is Sarah?"

"That's right"

Jack than thought of an idea "Hey, did you want a tour of the house?"

Sarah looked at him a bit unsure, for whatever reason. But maybe it might relax her a bit since she had so much on her mind already "Alright…." Her answer was quite.

Jack led her into a few of the rooms through his home. It wasn't much to show but he thought it would be nice to try and talk to her as well. She seemed harmless, but after seeing that much cash in the bag she carried he wasn't sure. His mum wouldn't tell him anything besides her name.

He guessed something was up though.

Sarah pulled down at the ends of her grey shorts she had on. She's never worn something so short before and was feeling very exposed. The t-shirt she wore was simple as well and showed so much of her thin legs and arms.

She wasn't that skinny, but everyone would say she was a bit underweight.

Gazing around she spotted a half open door that led into the garage. She slowly made her way over to it, leaving Jack talking to himself.

Entering the room she saw it was very poorly lit. Moving her hand on the wall she felt around until she found the switch.

The room became bright with a few flickers, but what caught her eyes was the blue motorcycle sitting in the middle of the room.

"No way" Sarah whispered softly making her way into the room.

Her eyes glittered as he admired the beautiful looking bike in her view. She has always liked these. The sound of them, the speed and the looks just made her heart beat quickly.

Her ghostly hands ran across the seat of the bike and moved up towards the handles. She lifted herself up and sat in it, humming softly with a sweet smile. It felt amazing to be sitting in one of these finally.

"O-oh…I see you found my…motorcycle" Jack had entered the room once he realized Sarah was gone.

Sarah looked from and let out a soft laugh. She gripped the handles and rubbed them "It just looks amazing"

"Yeah she's something"

"She?"

Jack scratched his forehead with a gentle laugh "Yeah I like to think it's a she"

Sarah, for the first time in so long, smiled brightly. Jack noticed this and looked like it had been a long time since she smiled.

"Do you drive her often?"

"Yeah all the time" Jack came closer "To work, meeting up with friends or just for a stroll"

Sarah was about to reply but she than felt a sharp pain coming from her side where her wound was. She clenched her teeth together to hold in her voice from breaking out.

"W-what's wrong?" Jack came over.

"I-I think I'm just moving around too much" She grunted again trying to lift herself off the bike "I should just…lay down"

June came in and rushed over to her "Hey, come on. I'll help you back into bed. We will sort something out in the morning" June looked at Jack "Bed time for you too Jack. It's already past midnight and you have school tomorrow"

"Sure mum" He yawn softly "I'll head off to bed in a minute"

June helped Sarah walk her way out leaving Jack alone with Arcee.

Arcee tilted her front wheel slightly and moved forward towards him "Jack, don't forget-"

"I know, I know" Jack sighed and made his way towards the door "You don't exist"

"Just be careful, she's a stranger and you don't know what she will do"

"Relax Cee, she's not going to try anything. Just give her a chance"

Arcee huffed softly "So what's the story?"

Jack leaned against the door frame "She was shot tonight. Mum found her and bought her back here. She's just a girl that lives in the streets. I don't know what's going to happen but it's her choice if she wants to leave or not"

"Wait a minute back up a bit. She was shot?"

"Yeah" He sighed sadly "I have no idea how or who, but we think she might be in some sort of trouble so I'm sure my mum will do something for her tomorrow"

"Very well" Arcee went back to her original spot "See you in the morning"

He gave a weak smile and flickered the lights off "Night Cee"

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone and don't forget to __**review**__. Sorry this wasn't the best chapter but next one will have a bit more action. Ideas are always welcome._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews everyone and here is next update. Ideas are always welcome and don't forget to __**R&amp;R**__._

_**Warning:**__ Very high language I don't recommend saying them at all. I only did for the story. Violence__, attempted rape and drug references. Don't like, don't read._

* * *

Sarah was afraid of June handing her over to the cops. She waited for the time to come and got ready to make a run for it. Swearing to herself to never trust anyone every again and hoping Mark will give her a second chance. But it didn't happen, yet.

To her surprise she stayed the night. She wasn't left with much of a choice since she was in so much pain and could only just make it with a few steps before falling to the ground.

June had given her some pain killers and helped her back into the bed she was given. Sarah just wasn't use to this kind of treatment and still wasn't sure if she should just sneak out. Then again she couldn't resist the warm and comfortable bed, belly filled with food and shelter out of the rain.

The rain continued for the whole night until the sun started to rise early that morning. It may have only been a four hour sleep but she felt so refreshed when morning came.

The sun rays shined through the curtains and onto Sarah, instantly stirring her out of her sleep.

Laying there for a brief moment Sarah tried to remember where she was, before it all came back to her. She had stayed the night and now it was morning, which wasn't good for her.

"Mark is going to fucking kill me" She whispered to herself followed by a sigh. She lost the number of times she's told herself that.

Sitting up she was surprised to feel no pain in her side. Looking down she examined the area seeing the dried blood on the bandage and a slight purple colour forming around the covered spot. It was going to be very tender for a while but was just grateful she was able to sit up without hissing in pain.

She stood up and wondered over to the window, peaking behind the curtains to see the dark clouds heading away and the remaining water from the rain dripping from the earthly plants in the backyard. The morning bird's chirps bought music to her ears, smiling softly at the sound before moving away from the window.

Hugging herself she rubbed her arms to feel grime and dried dirt along them. Turning her head she even sniffed the back of her hand.

"Gah….I smell like I've been rolling in garbage"

Making her way into the bathroom that was attached to her room she decided it was best to take a shower. She figured June wouldn't mind, maybe she expected her to clean herself.

Carefully she lifted the grey shirt over her head and then wiggled her way out of the shorts. Sarah felt so much better after she showered. It felt so nice to be clean and able to use soap.

She chose to put her old clothes back on since June had cleaned them for her anyway. She slide her warn out tank top on and pulled up her ripped jeans while tying her orange jumper around her waist.

Making her way out of the room she pecked out the door before wondering to the living area. It had been a long night for everyone but June and Jack didn't mind, they were kind people. Sarah just needed to get to know them.

She just didn't know how much longer she was going to stick around.

Sarah managed to find June and Jack in the kitchen and looked like they were eating breakfast. Seconds had passed before June noticed the girl and smiled at her.

"Morning Sarah" June picked up a plate "Would you like some pancakes?"

Jack smiled after swallowing a mouth full "There pretty good"

Sarah couldn't remember the last time she had some. It would have been when she was a little girl when she had her mum. The smell bought memories back to her, some good but a lot bad.

She tried to block out the thought to focus on the people in the room "I-I appreciate your help, both of you. But I should be leaving"

June's smile faded "O-oh. Are you sure? Just so you know you can stay for as long as you want. Maybe at least until you fully heal, you never know what could happen"

"I know. But I just need to leave, I can't stay here much longer" She twirled her fingers for a moment "I'm already in enough trouble and I don't want to make thing's worse. B-but thanks again….."

She turned her back on them but stood still, feeling sick all of a sudden and bolted back to her room to the toilet to throw up. Her insides burned as all of her remaining food within her came back out. June was right behind her and started to gently pat her back and holding her hair up for her.

"It's ok" The woman hush her softly comforting her "Jack" She called out "Can you get me a damp face wash?"

"Oh fuck my stomach is on fire" Sarah moaned deeply feeling a powerful headache forming now.

June continued to comfort the girl for a long ten minutes until Sarah was able to stand up on her own. She felt a wet cloth placed on her forehead which right away eased her and sighed in relief.

"Thanks…." She held the cloth on her head as June walked out.

"Sarah, I can help. You don't have to be afraid I'm sure we can work something out for you"

She sighed heavily "There's nothing anyone can do. I'd rather just leave, it will make thing's easier"

"Please Sarah, let me make a few phones calls I'm sure-"

"Don't ring anyone!" Her response was way too quick.

"Ok, ok….." Junes raised her hands in defence, showing her gentle side once more "At least have something to eat, I'd rather you have a full stomach. It might also make you feel better"

Sighing she thought it would be nice to eat something descent. All she wanted to do was get rid of the vomit taste in her mouth. Some food just might do the trick. She hoped she wouldn't hurl it up again after though, that wouldn't be a fun experience.

"Fine…"

Time had gone by as Sarah ate her meal at the dining table, a bit of fear slowly rising in her but tried her best to keep calm. She had a bad feeling about something.

Jack had left for school and Sarah couldn't help but look out the living room window and watch him drive off. Something about that bike just amazed her. She wasn't sure what it was but just enjoyed the moment as Jack drove off.

Sarah continued to stare out the window for a while and didn't realise how long for. June had tuned the TV on for Sarah and she listened to the background noise.

Turns out there was going to be another storm in Jasper tonight. Oh the joy, more rain.

'_I guess it could be worse'_

She was right, it could be. But she feared Mark and his buddies were probably looking for her right now. She wasn't sure what he was going to do to her once she was caught. Beat her? Kill her? Let her go? Who knows what that punk thinks? Sarah couldn't give a damn about him.

To honest she wished his dad wasn't in prison. At least he showed her some respect when he was around, but again everyone changes and didn't think anything was going to solve or get any better for her. She needed to suck it up and deal with her messed up life.

She was bought back to reality when a knock was heard from the front door. Sarah couldn't see as June answered it and heard two people chatting softly. Next she heard two pairs of feet walking into the living area.

The first thing Sarah noticed was the dark skinned large man wearing a fancy suit. She had a really bad feeling coming on.

"Sarah, this is a friend of mine Agent Fowler"

The one she now knew as Fowler stepped forward and offered a hand to shake "Nice to meet you Sarah"

However all Sarah did was dart her eyes to his hand in front of her and back at June "I should have never trusted you" Pushing herself up she stormed to the spare room to grab the bag filled with cash and leave.

June came running into the room "Sarah please listen-"

"Fuck you! You said you wouldn't tell anyone. I trusted you!" Sarah spat as tears started to prick in her eyes and places the bag strap over her shoulder "You know nothing about me and I don't need help. Just leave me alone!"

"Sarah, Agent Fowler is a close friend of mine. I'm only trying to help and get whatever trouble you're in sorted"

Streams of tears rolled down her face and quickly wiped them away "Nothing can be sorted" She pushed past June and was in front of Fowler again.

"I understand you're scared and worried for whatever the outcome will be. I'm only here as a favour for June and I just want to get to know you better and try to get whatever problems you have solved"

"If you already knew me you would throw me behind bars without hesitation"

He narrowed his eyes "Have you done something?"

"I've done enough in my life"

Fowler rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed "Why don't we all sit down and have a talk? I'm not here to put you behind bars, only to find out what your story is"

Looking back at June and him Sarah saw they weren't going to let her go so easily. He was an FBI agent she guessed and could do what he wanted. Her chest tightens and closed her eyes before feeling a hand over her shoulder.

Opening them again she turned her head to see June smiling sweetly "Everything will be ok, I promise"

Sarah showed nothing as she slowly lowered the bag off her shoulder and held the strap in her hands. A soft nod was given before June started to rub both her shoulders.

"C-can I get change?"

"Of course you can. There are some fresh clothes in the wardrobe"

Both watched as the young girl slowly made her way back into the room and closed the door quietly. June and Fowler made their way back into the living room taking a seat on the sofa.

"Well….she's not what I expect" Fowler admitted "Where did you find her?"

"Late last night, I couldn't just leave her there she would have died"

"I understand that, but why do you want to help her so much? I'm happy to take her back with me if that makes it better for you"

"Bill" She called him by his first name "She's scared. I want her to feel save and I'm happy for her to stay. She doesn't deserve the life she has now and I want to try and help in any way I can"

He nodded "Very well June. But just so you know, if she has done something that breaks the law then I'll have to take her in"

June knew something like that might have happened, but it would be over and she would be free.

He saw the look she gave and cleared his throat "However I'll pull a few strings to try and stop from her being behind bars"

This seemed to make her feel better "Thanks Bill"

The two stopped their conversation when a slight thud was heard coming from the closed room. Confused June rushed over giving the door a knock but there was no response.

"Sarah?"

Once she was in the first thing that caught her eyes was the light breeze and the opened window.

Fowler followed and browsed around to notice no one in the room. Sighing he knew what had happened.

"She's done a runner"

_**Much later….**_

It may have taken all day to wait but there was no way she could just go out in the open after taking off like that. From her hiding place she could notice more cop cars around than usual and knew they must have been looking for her.

She couldn't do it. Leaving the house was her best option from her view. June said she couldn't tell anyone and here she goes telling a special agent, she lied. She should have never trusted her.

Sarah had managed to sneak into an ally way and climb up a small building before sitting herself between a wall and an air conditioner. Out of sight and not so bad comfortable spot, and at least it wasn't raining, for now.

She hissed softly at the sharp pain in her side, looking down she noticed maybe a stich had come loose. There was nothing she could do for now however once night time came she will have to find Mark and if he was in a good mood and forgave her he might just help her.

After everything she's been through he should be thanking her, she almost died no thanks to him.

Her thoughts though were elsewhere.

From the moment she woke up in that place it felt like everything was slowly brightening up in her life. June and Jack had treated her with kindness, offered her food, shelter, clothes and mostly importantly saved her life.

June was a gentle person, with a passion to help those in need. The same with Jack, he looked like someone who would protect those close to him no matter what. Sarah had to admit though, he was quite cute.

"Get your mind out of there Sarah" She mumbled to herself "It was a mistake to stay in that place, you should have left when you had the chance and maybe you wouldn't have so quickly grown on them"

It was true. For the first time in her life she felt safe and having people who care in the slightest about you was nice to feel again. The last person that cared was her mother. Oh how much she missed her.

But it's all gone.

Time couldn't go slower her Sarah until finally the sun disappeared. Unfortunately the rain appeared making it very uncomfortable for her as she made her way down the pathway.

She had no idea where Mark might be hanging around so she went to the only place she knew. The hideout him and his pals had claimed was an oldish building that use to be a night club but closed down after a fire broke out. The damage was still visible but what the gang had repaired was very slack and tacky. No one cared though, as long as it kept them hidden.

Sarah's feet began to ache and groaned in discomfort. The sound of squishing from her shoes each time she took a step just bought more pain and rubbed against her slowly forming blisters.

She was almost there, just a little further.

Turning a corner Sarah found herself in another ally way but knew what was ahead. She could feel the thumping and vibration of music around her and laughter in the distance.

"He better be there" She mumbled to herself.

Tightening her grip on the bag she continued forward, not knowing what was going to happen.

Up ahead she spotted a small group standing undercover outside the building, drinking there booze and smoking away the weed they had rolled up. As she closed in one of them spotted her.

"Oi! Where the fuck ya been girl?"

She ignored the question "Where's Mark?"

Another of the boys snicked "Boss aren't too happy with you. Ya better have a good excuse" He sickly grinned.

Annoyed she asked again "Where the fuck Mark?"

The four men looked at each other before one stood up "Follow me"

She did so and glared at the remaining three as they stared at her with evil glee. They were hoping she was going to get beat into the ground and maybe there boss will let them have some fun with her.

Sarah found herself inside the building and other gang members sitting around doing their own thing. She was bought into a curtain closed room and right away spotted Mark at the table counting away at the money he had laid about.

"Boss. She's here"

Mark darted his eyes up and locked them on Sarah.

'_Just as I predicted. He's pissed at me'_

Mark stood up and roughly placed the bills of money in his hands back on the table. He stood in front of her staring, like he was trying to scare her.

"Where the fuck were ya?" His foul pots breathe spat on her.

Sarah though wasn't afraid. No, she was angry with him but tried to keep her cool "Does it matter? I'm here and here's the money" She tossed the bag to the side. She didn't care about the money anymore, she just wanted to go. Sarah continued looking at him firmly slowly turning to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"Answer the fucking question bitch! Do ya know how much trouble you cased girl? Hm? I had fucking pig cops all over town forcing me to back out on deals and lose money! Something like this isn't supposed to be happening in Jasper. What the fuck happened at the deal!?"

"Go fuck yourself"

Sarah's response took him by surprise, she guessed with the look he was giving her. But she wasn't done talking.

"This is your entire fault. I almost DIED! I was shot and if it wasn't for a passer I wouldn't be here right now!" She unzipped her jumper and lifted her tank top half way up to show him the stitched up wound.

She pulled it back gone with a glare "Oh thanks for the one fucking bullet in the gun! Were you trying to get me killed? Your nothing but a fucking coward that makes everyone do your dirty work. Grow a pair!"

Mark never looked so pissed before. His eyes burned with fire as he took a small step towards her "You better watch what you say next Sarah, cause they might be your last"

Sarah though just spat in his face, right between his eyes "Your nothing like your father. At least he knew how to lead. But you, you lead nothing but rats to their doom. No wonder he took me as a favorite"

Sarah knew what she was saying and didn't care about the look he was giving her.

"Not another word from you slut!" His hissed.

They both knew when they were kids Mark's dad took Sarah was his favorite, almost like his own daughter. Mark never let it go and has always been pissed about it.

"I don't care. I'm done"

He frowned "Done?"

"Yeah DONE! I'm over you, your gang and risking my life for a wanker like you! You don't care about anyone but yourself and one day you will see that when your friends turn their back on you"

"Don't ya dare turn you're back on me girl. This is your life and if it wasn't for my family you would have a really fucked up life!"

"My life is already FUCKED UP! Just leave me alone I want nothing to do with you anymore. Go fuck yourself, you fucking, wanking, motherfucker, cock sucking, ass wipe, motherfucking NIGGA!"

Sarah's throat stung from all her screaming but to her it was worth it. It felt good to put Mark in his place for once something's she's wanted to do for a while. Finally she turned her back and wanted out the room, storming to the exit.

She could feel everyone's eyes on her, staring in disbelief as she left the building. The other's outside had also heard all her shouting but continued to have their heads hung low ignoring her.

How did she feel? Free? Maybe, but it still felt like a part of her had been ripped out. This was her life and now she was turning her back on the ones who took her in. No, it was Mark's father who took her in and now he wasn't here. There was no reason for her to stay.

Sighing she tried to think what she will do next. She had no idea if Mark will try to find her. Probably not since he had all the money he didn't really have a reason to find her besides doing deals.

Right now she was walking in the rain once more so she will need to find shelter for the night and get some sleep. Tomorrow she will sort out what to do.

Looking up she noticed a few men standing at a distance in front of her blocking her way back to the main street. Confused she went to go another way next to her, however there were another few men there. She recognised them from outside the building.

The snickering looks they gave her, cracking there knuckles and slowly strolling closer to her.

Sarah felt her heart start to beat quicker not knowing what was going to happen to her. Should she run? Run where? There was no way for her to escape.

Turning around she was greeted by Mark with the rest of his friend's behind him. He had a smug look she just wanted to wipe off from him.

"Did ya think it was going to be that easy to walk away babe?"

The pouring rain continued over them as Sarah was now in the middle of a circle made by the gang.

"Mark I'm sick and tired of you. I just want to be left alone, you don't need me"

All he did was cackle at her "We always need ya sugar. But ya had been quite slack and rude lately. You need to be reminded who you work for and not to mess with them"

"So what? You're going to beat the shit out of me, think that will do the job?" Sarah waved her arms up as water dripped from her soaked sleeves.

She didn't like the way he grinned at her "I ave a another idea. Something we will all enjoy, and I'm sure you will too in time"

She didn't need to guess twice what he was talking about. Before she could react she felt herself being dragged back to the building with hands gripping her arms as her legs kicked in the air screaming as loud as she could.

"Let me the FUCK GO!" She managed to swing a kick into someone's face knocking them back and could see the blood dripping from his nose.

"Just enjoy it" Mark commented.

"I'm going to rip all your FUCKING DICKS OFF!" Sarah tried to abuse them but it was no good.

No help was coming this time.

"I bet she's a virgin"

"Why don't we find out?"

Everything happened so fast Sarah now found herself inside the building on top of a table with her arms pulled out. She screams again and pulled with all her strength to get free. The pain from her stitch was killing her but ignored it since she had other problems right now.

One of the youngest that stood in front of Sarah at a distance was continuously moving up and down on his toes and heels, eager to see what was going to happen.

Another holding one of her arms smirked "Hey, Davy. Ever fucked a girl?"

Davy looked at his brother and back at Sarah shaking his head "No…b-but I want to"

Mark had a sick idea "Two virgins fucking? I like it. Davy gets first go"

The gang cheered and laughed as Davy got closer to Sarah looking eager.

Sarah continued to struggle and try with all her effort to get out of their grasp but failed. Looking up at the youngest again her eyes widen seeing he wasn't stopping and didn't look afraid. He was excited.

"Don't you dare!" She shouted trying to kick her legs at him.

He easily pushed them aside and settled himself between her legs, fiddling with is belt and smiling sickly at her.

'_N-no….not him….please not him'_

He looked so much like Jack. She could guess he was most likely the same age too. Sarah hardly saw Davy much in the gang but knew him and his brother have been around for a couple of years now. He looked like a young boy who didn't belong here. But tonight she saw a whole different side to him.

He was going to rape her.

"D-dave don't do this. Please!"

"Just relax" He softly told her leaning forward to kiss her.

Sarah turned her head away from him and felt his lips on her neck now. She yelled in disgust shutting her eyes tightly. This was bad, really bad. Sarah now wished she just stayed with June and not run off. But this was her mistake and life and she had to pay for it. Not like this though.

She gasped when she felt his hand now trying to sneak into her jeans to her most private area. No one or has ever that area been touched before. Rage boiled in her blood hearing the guy's laugh around her, mocking her and thinking she was weak. Well they were wrong.

Finally letting out a scream of anger she gripped the nearest thing her hand could reach from one of the guy's pockets and pulled her arms free sitting right up on the table before swiping her arm at the boy in front of her.

A slight choking sound escaped from Davy and both his and Sarah's eye's locked onto each other. Sarah felt her arm shake as she held the end of a knife in her hand and the pierced end jabbed right in the side of his neck.

What had she done?

Slowly she let go of the blade and watched in horror as Davy stepped back clenching the blade tightly as blood starting to spill out.

Everyone was in silent, watching in disbelief and horror as their youngest was bleeding out. Soon he fell on him back onto the ground, choking on the blood that poured through his throat and out of his mouth.

His older brother rushed to his side in panic and stared into his eyes "D-davy? Nononono…d-don't do this lil bro. Stay with me" Looking around him he yelled out "Get a towel!" In seconds he was given one and held it against his brother's throat and tried to remove the blade but couldn't "Just keep your eyes open…s-stay awake" He started to whisper to him and tried to fight back the tears.

Sarah had tears already rolling down her face, slowly sliding off the table and backing up until she was met with a wall. Everyone had forgotten about her so it was now or never. She needed to get out of here. Blood covered her hands making them slip easily along the walls she tried to grip. She felt guilt hammer into her so hard but what else was she supposed to do, let them rape her?

Davy let out one last choke before going silent and limp. His eyes remanded open but there was no life in them anymore.

'_Oh shit…shishitshit!'_ She just killed someone.

Sarah felt like she couldn't breathe but managed to slide herself to the exit of the building. She was only in arms reach now but stopped when eyes locked on her.

Davy's brother, stared at her with hurt in his eyes. He looked like an innocent man. This changed quickly when she noticed him standing up on his feet before grabbing a baseball bat near him.

"You're going to fucking die bitch"

Next thing Sarah did was run.

Never before has she thought she could run so fast. She almost slipped a couple of times in the rain but managed to keep her speed up. Looking back she spotted Mark and his gang running after her shouting and each holding a weapon ready to punish and murder her for what she did.

She didn't mean it do it, she just wanted it to stop.

Looking ahead she saw the main street again and could sense a bit of hope. She might be able to get away but where to next? That didn't matter. She just needed to get the hell out of here before she gets killed.

One last time before freedom she looked behind her to see them picking up speed quite quickly. She found herself on the road now and a small smile of relief appeared, this thought though quickly vanished.

She never saw it coming, she never even stopped to look and she just kept running and hoped for the best. From the corner of her eyes she noticed a bright light, the sound of tiers screeching across the road and then force like nothing she has ever felt hit her.

Sarah was thrown into the air with the impact, she heard her bones crushing and body tossed like a doll. Then her head slammed into the road, making everything a blur and ears ring. Her body rolled a few more times before stopping in a puddle of water.

The gang came to a halt, watching the impact and Sarah thrown across the road was enough to leave them speechless.

"Shit" Mark whispered "Let's get the fuck out of here!"

They all took off down the alley way, knowing they wouldn't be seeing her anytime soon and no point in making sure she was dead. No one would have survived that.

Sarah couldn't breathe and let out silent gasps as she lay there on the road. Pain throbbed through her frail body not able to move at all, it was like she was paralyzed.

Her head lay on the side and spotted her blood pooling out from her mouth and in the water against her arm that lay out. She was bleeding out, and there was nothing she could do but watch herself slowly die.

A whimper escaped her lips wanting nothing more than to find June, she would help. But she wasn't going to show up, no one was.

'_You had a chance to get out, and you blew it. The only one to blame here is you'_ the voice in her head told her.

Darkness started to fill her eyes and just wanted to close them to make this all end.

The last thing she saw was a red sports car slowly pulling up in front of her, the rev of an engine was the last comforting sound she heard as she finally let the darkness take over.

'_I'll see you soon mum…we'll be together again'_

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone and don't forget to __**review**__. Ideas are always welcome and next chapter is when we finally get robots involved._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry to keep everyone waiting but here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews means a lot to me. I want to add that two of my stories Surrender and Can't Stand have disappeared and I'm guessing they were removed. I'm annoyed but oh well. This chapter takes place after Crossfire. Hope you all enjoy this chapter._

* * *

It was one of those nights for Knockout as he had left the nemises for a few hours just to go for a long stroll in the rain. Honestly he didn't mind it as it saved him from going through those annoying car washes and have organic's rubbing him everywhere, it made him uncomfortable a lot of the times.

But also to get away from irritating vehicons constantly entering the medic bay after an autobot attack or just being carless.

It had been like a month now since Starscream took off and Dreadwing was the new second in command of the decepticon's and honestly things were a little calmer without the seeker around. But heck deep down he missed having the crazy mech around the ship.

Knockout also had a bit on his mind about the sudden death of Breakdown took him by shock but didn't dare to show any affection in front of anyone. Not having his assistant around anymore was going to be much different. But Megatron simply told him he will have to do without one for now.

When Breakdown was online they were discussing a new project they thought they would give a crack at. Simple really Breakdown finds a human, bring them back, and turn them into a Cybertronian. Sounds almost impossible to turn an organic into a machine but surprisingly Megatron approved of it since he was curious himself to see if it could happen.

But they searched the cons as well. The drama with their scared behaver, noisy sobs and pleading to let them go it would just drive them crazy. It was quite pathetic they showed no strength only weakness what good would are they with the decepticon's.

They never got the chance to find the right human though.

Since Breakdown's death Knockout sort of lost interest. He was curious to see if it could happen, he would be the first ever to do so and thinking about it just made him feel proud.

Knockout took a turn and sped down the road in the town. He was going over the speed limit but he didn't care. He liked playing cat and mouse when the fuzz came after him since he would get away every time.

It all happened so fast Knockout had no time to react. A human came running onto the road giving him no chance to stop on time. He slammed on the brakes but that was all he could do before striking the human head on.

When he final did skid to a stop all he could see was the human lying lifeless in front of him. He turned his mirror when he heard voices.

"Shit. Let's get the fuck out of here!" Knockout watched as a group of the males ran off.

He focused on the human again in front of him and cursed.

"Perfect just fragging perfect" He was mostly annoyed at the dent in front of his hood. He just had himself buffed

Sighing and being irritated he went to drive off however he was stopped when the human he just hit made a soft whimper. Rolling closer he let out a reeve from his engines and noticed the human was still alive.

"Hmm" He hummed softly and transformed into his robot mode and stepped closer to the human. He noticed the blood being washed away by the rain and shuddered "Disgusting"

Knockout thought to himself why he was still here, why hasn't he left yet?

He studied the human more noticing the orange jumper soaked with water from the rain and the blood as it spilled out, the skin on the human was paler than what he thought a normal and watched as the fingers twitched lightly.

Why should he show sympathy? He didn't care for humans so why was he still here feeling….guilty.

Sighing he thought he may as well just kick the body aside so it wasn't in the middle of the road, but as he was about to he couldn't bring himself to kick the human. Rolling his optics he finally decided to pick the body up and move it aside.

His servos moved around the body and lifted it from the road. Once doing this the orange hood that covered the humans head came off leaving him a little stunned to see it was a female.

Her long chocolate brown hair tangled in his servos and she just lay lifeless. He did a quick scan on her and noticed she was still alive, but barely.

Knockout remembered those males who he guessed were chasing her, but why? From what he saw they each had weapons and didn't need the guess what they were going to do to the female. In deep thought he narrowed his optics thinking it all over trying to understand what the situation was.

Finally a thought came to mind. This was his chance to continue with the project Breakdown and he had planned. He didn't think the odds were high for the human to survive or even for this to work but he wouldn't know if he didn't try.

A slight smirk was given from him as he made his mind up. He only hoped the human wouldn't spill her blood all over his seat covers. Transforming he placed the human in the back seat and sped off down the road.

A soft sound was heard from the female and he adjusted his mirror to look at her. He was surprised to see her eyes half open and stared blankly into the back of the front seat.

"W-here…am I?" Sarah managed to find her voice trying her best to fight the pain.

"Never you worry that human" He had no idea why he even reply to half dying female.

Knockout requested a ground bridge and sped off through it. Sarah was about to say something else but couldn't find her voice to do so before darkness took over her once again.

_**Nemisess II…**_

Knockout had never thought it would take up so much of his time to get it done, what he had to delay just to make it work and be hidden away in his medic bay for primus knows how long. However, it was starting to go ok so far. The human was very tough to his surprise and he admired her strength, just what the decepticon's needed.

Once he had arrived back everyone had their optics on him, well mostly on the human he had in his servos. He simply headed to his medic bay and got to work, thinking it wouldn't be a problem.

He was dead wrong.

That was almost two months ago now and he felt like he hasn't had a blink of recharge since then. The human's heart had stopped many times he had lost count but revived her with everything he had to bring her back.

He felt strange though doing this it was like he couldn't let her die. Even if she did then he will just start over but he couldn't see himself doing that. He put this silly feeling aside and focused on his work.

He stood in front of the medic berth staring at the beautiful figure in front of him. Bright orange armour with dark grey and black metal skin covering her legs, arms, hands and parts on her neck and face, the design of the figure was to his liking since he created it. A devil like smirk appeared as he admired his work.

Turning his helm he glimpsed at the broken and bloody human body that lay lifeless on a second berth in the other far end room. He would need to dispose of the body since he no longer had any use for it. The human's memory core was now in her new form and watched the femme's chest rise up and down slowly as she was in deep recharge.

At the moment the femme was hooked up to the psychic patch and he analysed the memory core. Honestly he wasn't expecting what he saw through her mind. From being homeless, illegal dealing to violence was something he didn't expect at all.

What kind of human did he find?

He did admire her strength and capability to survive in the streets on her own. He wasn't able to fully get the last bit of her memory because of the head trauma from the accident, some of it was a bit jumpy however he got enough to have a better idea who she was. Knockout was curios finding out who those males were and maybe bring them back for the femme to get some revenge that would surely make her a true decepticon.

His optics gazed at the now organic turned machine femme and wondered if this was going to fully work. He couldn't tell until it was time for her to wake up for the first time in her new body.

He decided to inform Megtron about his progress and after woods maybe grab some energon after his long morning. He headed out the room and gave one more glance at the femme before the door closed behind him.

Only the femme was left in the room now, unaware of what was going on and was going to get the shock of her life when she woke.

Knockout made his way down the hall of the ship before coming in the front of the ship where he right away spotted Megatron with his back facing him staring out the large glass window overlooking the organic planet.

"Lord Megatron" He greeted himself "I've come with information about my newest project"

The large warlord only slightly turned his head "I'm listening"

Knockout proudly stepped closer bringing out his data pad "It hasn't been an easy few months, I ran into a couple of complications but I've finally managed to have her stable and she is no longer in her human body. Her mind is now in her new form and when the time is right I'll take the psychic patch off her and wake her up"

Megatron fully turned now to face the medic "So you've really managed to turn a human into a machine? That's quite the accomplishment Knockout, something that's never been done before"

Knockout buffed his chest out proudly at his leader's words before he continued.

"For your achievement I'm happy to grant you something you desire. Anything on your mind?"

There were hundreds of things he desired in life and was very pleased to hear this from Megatron. However the femme came to his mind. Megatron would surely want to use her, most likely for reproducing. But he didn't feel all too comfortable about his achievement being used like that.

An idea than struck them that even surprised him "Well lord Megatron since Breakdown's passing I would love to have a helping hand in the bay again. Perhaps the new femme would be a perfect assistant and that way I'll keep her under my watch"

This did defiantly surprise him "So you're asking to keep the femme for yourself?"

"Indeed" He wasn't initially sure how to answer the question since he said keeping for himself. That wasn't what he meant but he left it at that.

Megatron rubbed his chin in thought and let out a grin "I suppose you've earned it"

"Thank you lord Megatron you won't regret it"

It was at that moment Knockout was getting a com-link from one of the vehicon's and groaned in annoyance.

'_What is it?'_

'_Commander Knockout. Your little protect is out of control'_

'_What are you talking about she's in deep recharge no one can wake her up'_

'_You're wrong she's wide awake and causing a scene. What kind of human did you find? She's insane'_

'_That's not possible she's under the_ _psychic patch'_

A loud scream echoed throughout the ship before bringing it to silence. Both Knockout and Megatron didn't waste a moment before heading to where it came from.

_10 minutes earlier…._

_Sarah felt the power of the wind blowing right into her body as she tried to stand up from the ground. Everything around her was just a blur and way to bright for her to see, the noise ringing in her ears was almost unbearable._

_She felt like she had been pushed back by a force sending her back onto the ground and letting out a cry of pain._

_All of a suddenly it all went silent and still. Sarah now able to move pushed herself up from the ground to stand. Unfortunately she was still unable to see due to the bright room she was in, or so she thought it was a room but couldn't tell._

"_Am I dead?" She asked out aloud._

"_You were"_

_The loud voice echoed in her head and turned around but saw nothing "W-who's there?"_

"_Don't fear child"_

"_Who the fuck are you!?" She was in no mood "If this is some kind of prank it's not funny"_

"_I promise you Sarah it's no joke"_

"_How do you know my name!?"_

"_I wish I could answer your questions but I don't have much time. However I've bought you here to tell you, you have been given a second chance"_

_Sarah frowned unsure what this guy meant "I-I'm freaking out right now. Just tell me who you are"_

"_I'm known as Primus, I'm a god and my children need your help. You've been given this chance for a reason so I ask you not to throw it away. You will understand in time Sarah. I'll be watching over you"_

_The wind picked up again making Sarah lift her hands up to cover her face, but it did nothing as she was thrown back once more but this time she was falling back into darkness. A scream escaped her lips waiting for impact and hope this was just a sick dream._

Sarah made a sharp breath like she was taking her first breath in life. Everything was a blur at first as she tried to adjust to the sight above her and it hurt her head doing this.

'_What the hell just happened?'_ She thought to herself confused.

Slowly her hands reached to her head and rubbed it followed by a groan of discomfort. Everything ached in her body and found she wasn't able to move much. Her joints throbbed each time she forced herself to move however she needed to stand up where she laid.

What felt like eternity she finally managed to sit up from the hard metal table she was on top off but she wished she never did. A strong wave of throbbing pain shot through her body letting out a sharp gasp and small cry at the felling.

She was in so much pain she didn't both to look at her surroundings or even realising what was going on. Slowly she sat up on her feet but sadly found herself on the ground. Her legs were far too weak she couldn't put any wake on them.

"Come on Sarah pull yourself together" She right away noticed her voice sounded different but didn't bother to worry about this. Right now all she wanted to do was just stand up.

"W-hat happened?" She tried desperately to remember but couldn't find any memory of it right now. Maybe after when her head stops hurting.

She touched the back of her head only to feel a cord attached to her. In panic she pulled it away from her or more like out of her. It clanged to the floor and stared at it in horror.

This was like some kind of fucked up horror movie she was stuck in. She still couldn't focus on everything around her however she did spot a door look alike not far from here. With all her strength she had she started to crawl herself to it.

A sharp gasp escaped her lips at the effort and could have sworn the door was getting further away from her. The door finally hissed open automatically and she didn't stop to think about anything right now besides just moving.

She placed her hands on the wall beside her and lifted herself from the floor with a painful moan before a sharp pain erupted from her head. Crying out she gripped her head in her hands and groaned out before something came to mind so quickly.

Wait. Mark? The gang? Davy?

They tried to rape her, kill her, she killed Davy and then it all goes blank. Where the hell was she?

"Hey you"

She heard a voice coming not far from her but couldn't bring herself to acknowledge it.

"Isn't that Knockout's wack experiment?"

"Wow the doc really did it"

Sarah didn't wonder or care who they were and tried to step herself up only to fall forward. She was caught by someone and just went limb in their arms.

"Better get her back in the bay" The one supporting her spoke and lead her back into the room she just came from.

"What's…going…on?" She said between breaths.

"You'll be informed about everything later. Right now you have to stay here"

It was then she finally looked up at the one speaking to her, she wished she didn't. Suddenly with all her strength returning she pushed herself away from the freak looking robot right before her eyes.

She tensed sharply; quicken breaths leaving her as she stepped away from the not one but four look alike robots in front of her. She eyed them back and forth, watching them carefully not understanding what was happening right now.

'_I have to be dreaming'_ she told herself repeatedly wishing to wake up soon.

"Take it easy now" One stepped forward to her only making her step back further.

"Stay the fuck away from me" She hissed in a threatening way.

"Should we strap her to the berth until the doc returns?"

Sarah's eye widen seeing the one closer to her give a nod of approval before they all advanced towards her. Quickly thinking she backed up further until she bumped into a bench like table with some creepy looking tools on it. She clumsily picked up the sharpest looking one and pointed it at them.

"Stay back!"

One of them didn't think of her as a threat and went to reach for her but she swiped her arm at him, the scalpel slicing against his arm causing him to hiss and step away.

"I warmed you"

He held his arm as energon dripped from the wound "She's nuts"

"Alright femme put the scalpel down you just need to relax"

Sarah slid her back across the wall behind her to get away, moving further to the other end of the room as they followed her but she hoped to reach the door before they did. However she only bumped into a reflector wall beside her.

That was when everything changed for her.

She didn't bother to look at herself before but now she had full view of herself in the half mirror looking thing. Horror struck in her eyes, the scalpel fell from her hands not believing what she was staring at right now.

Shaking hands lifted closer to her face to feel it; it was metal. Everything was metal. Her eyes no longer a chocolate hazel but a blood shinning red, orange plating around her form and grey and black metal skin was felt by her shaking fingers. A boil of fear and rage started to flow up in her chest before letting out a high pitch scream that echoed throughout every room in the ship she was on.

"What did you do to me!?"

* * *

_Sorry it's short but thanks for reading everyone and hope you all enjoyed. I know in a commission from deviantART I have of Bloodbloom her optics were blue but I've changed my mind hope no one minds that. Also I wasn't that comfortable with keeping her human form alive like the first so hope others are ok with that as well. Please review and ideas are always welcome._


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews and reading everyone. So I've decided to keep NightWatch who is another OC in this story like the original so she's not cut out. The one-shot I had of her had been removed by fanfiction sadly but I'll post it again when I get the chance on archiveofourm._

_Here is the next chapter and don't forget to review, ideas are always welcome._

_**Warning:**__ Violence._

* * *

Sarah felt sick as she stared at herself and felt the odd metal on her. She wanted to believe it was a dream but everything felt too real right now.

Her body shook in fear looking around her now at the other walking machines near by, watching to see what she would do next.

"What did you do to me?" She repeated her question in a whisper.

"Just relax. Everything will be explained to you when the doc comes. You have nothing to worry about"

She stared at them dumbfounded "Worry? Are you fucking kidding me?"

One of the drones looked like he had enough now "Listen. You need to calm down" He took a step forward towards her but Sarah wasn't going to let these freaks get their hands on her.

Quick as lightening, she dropped down and picked the scalpel up once more "Don't come near me or I'll gut you"

"Don't be stubborn" One drone said coming to the side of her "Let's not do this again"

Sarah was about to jump at him when another grabbed her arm trying to pry the scalpel away from her hold.

"Let me go!" She growled in anger trying to through him off her.

She saw her fingers were now razor like things and got a quick idea. Letting out a hiss, she dragged her metal fingers over the drone's helm causing him to yell out in pain. Once he finally let go he stood back, a grin given from Sarah as she saw the claw marks imbedded in him.

"You crazy femme, you're out of your mind!"

"You have no idea what I'm capable of"

The door to the room opened with a hiss and Knockout came running in to see what all of the commotion was about "What in the pit happened?" He demanded from the drones, glaring at them like it was their fault.

"Sir, we just found her in the hallway, looking like she was about to offline. But now she's out of her mind and trying to kill us"

"Welll duh" Knockout rolled his optics "What did you expect? She's just confused"

"I'm more than confused ass hole" Sarah spat harshly "What the fuck did you do to me?"

"That, femme, is something that will be explained to you"

The one who spoke was no other than Megatron himself as he entered the room. The drones bowed their helms and stood back for the warlord as he made his way past them togethers her.

Sarah eyed the large bot walked towards her slowly, not liking the way he stared at her or even the way he looked. To her he looked like something pumped up on steroids or spent way too much time at the gym. But also looked quite importing. She didn't care though.

Megatron right away noticed the claw marks on one of the drones head and a deep cut on another's arm. His optics narrowed at seeing this, thinking the femme was already at least capable of something.

"I'm Lord Megatron, commander of the decepticon's, ruler of the galaxy, and your leader"

Sarah narrowed her eyes and snorted "Bite me"

"Careful what you say, you're in no position to talk back"

"I don't give a fuck. I've woken up in a god damn nightmare, surrounded by freak machines and I'm one myself. Change me back!"

"That's quite impossible" Knockout stepped forward "What's done is done; this is your new life now"

"Like hell it is!" Sarah half screamed feeling more scared than ever, hands started to shake and didn't know how to think anymore.

"I think that's quite enough" Megatron stepped closer and grabbed her wrist which held the scalpel and tighten his hold, causing her to hiss out in pain and drop it.

"Restrain her. Make sure she doesn't leave this room"

"NO!"

Not knowing what else to do she swiped her claws at Megatron's face, across his right optic drawing out energon and to her relief he let go of his hold on her. Quickly she shoved Megatron out of the way and out the exit of the room.

Megatron growled deeply in anger as he covered his optic and looked where that blasted femme went off to "After her!" There was no way she could escape.

Sarah had no idea what her plan was now. She ran as fast as her legs could go, ignoring the warms that flashed before her and fighting the pain through her body.

She turned a corner only to run right into another one of those things. Letting out a grunt she fell backwards onto the floor with the bot looking down at her.

Dreadwing narrowed his optics at the femme, not remembering about a new recruit announced by Megatron.

"Who are you femme?" He asked offering his hand to her.

Sarah growled and slapped his hand away, standing up once more and running past him.

Dreadwing noticed the drones coming now and knew this femme had to be captured for whatever reason. He followed not far behind after her.

Sarah breathed heavily and ran into another room, which was a big mistake. It was much larger and was filled with other simular drones. Scared out of her mind still she went to turn around but was blocked by Dreadwing and the drones that ran after her.

"I've just been inform your capture is needed and bought back to the medic bay at once. Don't make this harder for yourself"

"Just leave me alone" Sarah backed up away from them and looked around her to see many more optics staring at her.

She felt vulnerable out in a large area and continued to back up, even though she knew it was no good in the position she was in right now.

Dreadwing knew she was scared and didn't blame her. He would need to be patient if he was going to convince her to come with him willing, but had a feeling that wasn't going to happen. Maybe at least distracting her might do it.

"Listen, I know you're afraid right now and have a lot of questions. If you come back they will be answered"

Sarah shook her head "I'm not going anywhere with anyone. I need to get the fuck out of here!"

"Nothing is going to be the same, that's something you need to accept. Make this easy for yourself and let me take you back to the doc"

"Fuck all of you!"

Sarah was suddenly grabbed and pair of cuffs were placed over her wrists that were right away bought behind her back. She struggled wildly against the drones that were behind her, trying their best to get her in control but she wasn't making it easy.

Dreadwing ordered another to restrain her legs to ease her kicking. It did the trick, at least for now.

Sarah screamed and cursed at them to let her go, not caring the scene she was causing. The feel of their hands on her was far too real and just panicked her more. This was no dream. It was real, and she was scared out of her mind like she has ever been before.

Her eyes filled with rage and slowly pricked with fresh tears letting all her anger out at everyone.

She was carried back to the medic bay very quickly where Knockout stayed getting everyone ready for her arrival. He smirked slightly pleased to see she was bought back with no trouble, but she was sure not very happy.

He was still unsure how she woke up while hooked up to the psychic patch, something like that has never happened before. It was like something forced her out of her deep recharge. No other, he needed to get her in control and restrain her to the berth.

Sarah felt herself being pushed back on the metal bench she woke up from before and held down tightly by four or five drones. Megatron stared silently in the corner watching on the scene before him.

She was a fighter, he would give her that. But this kind of behaver will not be tolerated. He'll make sure to tell her that later when she was calmed down.

Knockout hummed softly and flicked his servo over a syringe filled with a glowing blue liquid and walked over behind the drones.

To her misery, they managed to strap her in well. Legs, arms, including waist where tightly pinned to the berth leaving her wiggling like a worm under their optics. She felt weak, pained, miserable, hopeless, like life was finally punishing her and this was it.

"Please let me go!" She hated begging, but this was something she wanted to get out of.

As the vehicon's stepped away from her, Knockout came closer with the syringe in his servo. He gentle grinned at the femme and placed his other hand over her moving helm to try and stop her from moving so much.

"Just relax my dear. This will make you feel better" He then injected the needle into her neck cable.

Sarah hissed at the slight pain and slowly felt her body growing limb. No matter how much she wanted to fight it, it was no good. Whatever was in that was slowly working its way through her body and to her misery was sending her into anther deep sleep.

Her eyes flicked at Knockout, the last thing she saw was his twisted smile and glowing red optics before darkness finally corrupted her.

"Well,-" Knockout stepped back brushing his servos together "-that went well"

Megatron ordered the drones to leave and finally moved from his spot "I do hope her behaver will not continue like this. Make sure this never happens again, or punishment will be in store"

"Understood, Lord Megatron" Knockout bowed "Never you worry, she's in good servos and I tend to teach her everything about our kin"

Megatron let out what sounded like a snort and moved out the room with Dreadwing behind him. The doc was left in the room alone now to the femme, knowing he'll have to explain so much to her and it was going to take longer than he would ever expect.

_**Later on….**_

_A small brunet girl sat on the stained carpet in her bedroom while she played with the few dolls she had. She was never a big fan of dolls, but it was all she had to keep her occupied._

_Yells came from downstairs right underneath her, knowing her parents are fighting once again. She blamed her dad, because he was always drinking. Her mum just stood up for herself._

_She twisted the head of the doll she held clockwise, turning until she pulled it right off from the body. This was something she would do to her toys whenever her parents argued._

_The door downstairs slammed shut, the sound of a car starting up and speeding off was heard by her and figured he dad had finally left._

_Sarah made her way downstairs only to be sighted with her mother sitting at the table, smoking a cigarette and drinking out of a wine glass._

"_Mum?" The child softly asked._

_Her mother looked up at her with fresh tears streaming down her face and noticed a red mark on the side of her cheek. Her dad had once again hit her, for no reason. The woman smiled weakly and placed her wine down, than opening her arms for the child to come to her "Come here baby girl"_

_Sarah smiled and was lifted into her mother's lap "Are you hurt?"_

"_No baby" She sniffed "Daddy just lost his temper"_

_He lost his temper too often. Sarah never liked it._

"_Where did he go?"_

_She made a half snort sound "Doesn't matter. W-why don't we go play with your dolls? I'm sure the princess will be missing her prince" She said referring to her favourite doll._

_Sarah smiled and the two raced upstairs to her room, where they could play in peace._

Knockout rubbed his chin in thought as he watched the memory over on the screen. She seemed to have a close relationship with her mother, while her father wasn't much loved. But from what he's looked at so far he didn't need to guess why.

The human male would beat the female repeatedly while the child either waited in her room or hide under her bed. He was not the type to beat others out of frustration, but knew a lot in his lifetime that would.

He looked away from the screen and at the recharging femme on the berth. She looked so beautiful in her new body, but had a bad temper. That was something he needed to deal with. If she was to back talk the wrong mech then there was going to be trouble for her and him.

What she did to those drones surprised him very much. He even noticed it from Megatron, but barely. She would need to get her act together and follow by the rules and commands if she was going to be approved by Megatron.

He admitted he was looking forward to her waking up to talk to her and just warming to each other. That's if she's calmed down. He won't take the straps off her until she behaved, he wouldn't go through what happened before.

Knockout went over some of the footage a bit more, replying memories and events from her life and took an interest in them. So much had happened, and what she had to go through to survive was true strength.

He still couldn't get the last part of her memory which he guessed was a day or two, however was able to figure out who those men were.

A sly smirk appeared just knowing who they were. He would look forward to finding them again, he was sure this _'Sarah Bloom'_ would like to as well. Show them what she was capable of and what she had become.

That fun had to wait though. He wanted to gain her trust which wasn't going to be easy.

The only way for him to know for sure what she had done to make those men so angry was if she would remember. That was something he was hoping for.

A slight groan caught his attention and looked over at the femme who was stirring lightly.

He walked over beside her and half sang out "Rise and shine sleepy head"

Sarah online her optics and tried to adjust to them "W-where am I?"

"You don't remember?"

"If I remembered I wouldn't be asking, idiot" Her optics finally fully focused on her surroundings and right away noticed Knockout right beside her, causing a sharp gasp to escape her lips and struggle on the berth.

She now saw she was restrained and wasn't able to move at all. Everything than started to come back to her and slammed the back of her helm on the berth, followed by a frustrated growl.

"You have quite the temper on you" Knockout snickered "But I highly suggest you keep that mouth of yours shut and you're behavior to be limited. Otherwise Megatron won't hesitate to punish you"

"I don't give a shit what your high and mighty leader will do, I don't want this. Change me back!"

The doc sighed heavily "Like I've said before that isn't possible. Honestly, you should be thanking me"

"Thanking you!?"

"If it wasn't for me you would be dead right now, is that what you wanted?"

"I don't fear death, you overgrown, dumb, fucked up, piece of shit MACHINE!"

Knockout covered his spark letting out a fake pained sigh "Oh, you hurt my feelings"

Sarah tried once more to fight her way out of the restrains while Knockout stood beside her watching on.

"You can try all you want, you won't get free" He then walked away for a few moments leaving Sarah to think everything over.

She turned her helm to the side so she didn't have to look at Knockout anymore and into a spare room not far from her. There was a dim light in the room and spotted something lying on the metal table like she was on, though this was much smaller.

Confused she lifted her head to get a better look, narrowing her optics at the sight before noticing the orange jumper.

Silent was set in the room for a short while. Knockout didn't even realize this after he came back over to her and began to ramble "I do hope you will behave, I would hate to keep you strapped down any longer. I understand this isn't easy for you but you just have to accept it, that's all I'm asking for" He saw her looking away from him and sighed "Ignore me if you like, you're not making this any easy for yourself"

It was than he noticed it.

Soft whimpers and fresh tears were escaping from her. Knockout wasn't sure what was going on.

Was she finally acting it? Was this just her reaction?

"I know it's all a big change but I'll be your teacher and you may ask anything you want to know. I can't bring back your old life, even though I don't fully understand why you would want to go back to that. You're life as a human was already a mess. I say this is a nice change" He continued to ramble on not noticing what she was staring at just yet.

"Sarah?" He called her by her human name trying to get her attention "Anything you want to ask?"

She didn't respond, just continued to have her head turned facing the lifeless body that lay not far from her.

Finally Knockout looked in the direction and saw what she was staring at. He knew he should have disposed of the body but never got around to do it.

Sarah saw how bad her old body looked like, stained blood, torn clothes, dark bruises cuts covered the body. She wanted to go closer to herself, her old self. It was just hard to accept since she was still praying this was just a horrible dream.

Knockout went over and pulled the curtain across so she couldn't see it anymore "Its best you don't look at that"

She sniffed softly looking up at him "Why me?"

'_First question'_ Knockout thought to himself "Honestly, you weren't my first choice. It sort of just happened"

"Then please, explain to me" Sarah felt more tears threatening to leak away "What is going on?"

Knockout came over and sat down in the nearest chair getting comfortable, knowing this was going to take a while.

"Were called Cybertronian's, a race from another world unknown by humans and in hiding on this planet"

Sarah sighed heavily "That just raises more questions"

"Well, ask away"

"Can…you at least untie me?"

"Are you going to cause trouble?"

Sarah stared at him wanting to scream _'Yes'_ but that would just leave her where she was. She gave a weak nod and lay there in defeat.

Knockout deactivated the bonds on her and watched as she tried to sit up on her own. Sarah exhaled and rubbed her wrists from them being sore but was more comfortable now she was sitting up on the berth, and felt sick still from what she just saw and what she was now.

"Why did you do this to me?" Her question was a whisper "Why not someone else, who might be willing?"

Knockout than thought he better ask "Do you remember what happened?"

"It's sort of a blur…." She fell silent for a moment "But I know I was running from a group of guys. They tried to…." Once more silence was given from her.

"Tried to what?"

Sarah swung her legs over the edge of the berth and exhaled deeply "They tried to rape me. I tried to get away and killed one of the youngest. I took off wanting to get away, than a bright light blinded me….that's all I remember" She looked up at Knockout "Was that you?"

"Indeed it was" Knockout didn't see a point in lying "Cybertronian's are able to transform into automobiles as a disguise on the planet. I was driving along, you came out of nowhere and that was that"

"But why didn't you just leave me?"

"Firstly I've been planning this kind of experiment for a while now and after what happened to you I saw the opportunity. Took a while, and was harder than I expected but for the first time in history you're the first and only human to ever be turned machine. Pretty exciting eh?"

"Not really" Sarah didn't feel any excitement one bit but only fear and confusion.

"Come now" He stood from his seat and stopped in front of her "Think of this as a new life, another chance. How does that sound?"

She just shrugged her shoulders not caring at his words.

Knockout leaned forward placing both his servos on either side of her, moving his face closer to her own and only inches away. Sarah looked up a bit surprised and now got a proper look at the one known as Knockout.

She admired the way he shined and could tell he polished himself quite often. But got uncomfortable the way he was giving her that smug look, something she was too familiar with.

"Soon you will come to like it, just give it time" He gently brushed the back of his servos across her cheek making her flinch back slightly at the touch "First thing's first, I have to run a few tests on you just to make sure you're fully functional. Won't take long"

Sarah watched as he walked away from her and she just slumped down, still overwhelmed by all this. She looked over at the closed curtains and right away stood from the berth. Her legs were still weak but she needed to see it again.

Slowly but eventually she reached it and pulled the curtains aside, revealing a horrible site.

There lay her body, looking like it had been through a train wreck and lifeless. So Knockout said he had run her down and in order to save her he turned her into a machine. It seemed crazy and impossible; nothing really made sense to her.

She moved her hands towards the body and gently brushed her razer fingers over the body, feeling a lump in her throat developing as she stared down. The orange jumper than caught her attention, seeing it had been taken off from the body and put aside in a bundle.

Everything in her life was gone; there was no way of bringing it back or fixing anything. This was real and something she needed to accept, but couldn't bring herself to.

She finally held the stained and torn jumper in her hands, holding it tightly never wanting to let go.

Knockout saw she had disappeared and spotted her where he wished she wasn't "There's no need to look at that. Come over and I'll run a few tests"

Sarah looked at him and sighed heavily, not really wanting to listen or do as he said but knew she didn't have a choice. She came back over to him with the jumper still in her servos.

"You don't need that, I'll dispose of it" He tried to take it back but she wouldn't let him.

"I want to keep it"

"Why? What's the point-"

"I'm keeping it!" She raised her voice to his surprise.

Knockout stared at her for a brief moment than rolled his optics "Whatever sweetspark"

She ignored him and sat back on the berth so he could do what he had to, though she was not looking forward to it.

"Alright, how do your legs feel?"

"Sore"

"Is that all that is sore?"

"Everything in my body is aching" She huffed in announce.

Knockout hummed in thought for a moment "That is just a side effect, it will wear off"

Sarah than thought about something "How long have I been here?"

"I would say….about two and a half or three months"

"That long?" She didn't expect that much time to be blank.

"Honestly, I was expecting a bit longer than that. But you have strength, I'll give you that" He praised her.

Sarah smirked slightly "I have to be"

"Well, now we are getting in talk I've wanted to ask you something" He placed some tools a side looking down at her "That night of what happened, you said you were running from those males. Do you remember much before that, maybe a few days before that?"

She thought deeply, because she couldn't remember "N-no" She shook her head and tried to remember anything before meeting up with Mark.

She knew she had to do a deal, but that was it. Did something go wrong? What the hell happened?

"No worries dear. I've gone over a bit of your memory core but still have a lot to study over, it's only just that last part that I couldn't get a hold off. I'm surprised you remember the accident, must be some kind of trigger. Who knows, you might remember the rest in due time if something triggers it"

"How come I can't remember?"

"Head trauma" He simply answered "That's the best answer I can give you darling"

She blew air from her mouth lazily "W-wait, memory core?"

"I'll explain that another time. Right now, I just need to finish these simple tests and then Lord Megatron will want to meet you again"

"Why?" She didn't sound pleased.

"One thing you need to know around here" Knockout leaned closer making her uncomfortable "What he says goes, no questions asked"

"I don't care"

He huffed at her answer "Word of advice, don't get on his bad side or you will regret it"

Sarah didn't really care much what he said. She wasn't going to be ordered around, not by Mark, not by a machine.

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone and sorry for the delay. Don't forget to review and ideas are always welcome._


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow it's been a little while and I'm sorry for leaving this so long. But here is the next chapter finally so I hope everyone enjoys. Don't forget to review!_

* * *

It was just bizarre. Nothing made sense to her as Knockout ranted on about boring things she just didn't care about. She just stared at her own fingers or what Knockout has told her are referred to as servos. Also many other parts of her new body that Knockout insisted she needed to remember.

'_So fucked up' _she thought to herself as she constantly rolled her optics each time Knockout spoke.

Knockout knew she was not paying attention really but hoped she would at least half note the things he's said, even if he had to repeat them she will understand about their kin sooner or later.

Sarah sighed deeply in exhaustion feeling her head starting to throb and rubbed her forehead. She continued sitting on the berth she has been sitting on for what felt like hours as Knockout wondered around her

Knockout could definitely see she was in her own little world and spoke once more "Even if you don't remember everything I tell you I'll just keep reminding you until you do" He picked up a data pad and handed it to her.

"Here. This has recorded data of important things you need to know. Tomorrow I'll set up a little area for you in here with a computer console so you're able to do your own little history research"

Sarah gave a small shrug not making eye contact with him at all. Knockout was starting to get a little annoyed at this.

"I would drop that attitude if I was you" He didn't want to make her not trust him by yelling, but if discipline or warning her was needed he would. For her own sake "You've been like this for hours. Are you still not feeling well?"

"Not really" Her voice was soft but clear enough "My head is throbbing, like I've said for the past few hours"

"And like I've answered multiple times it will wear off. It's just a side effect and besides I don't want to give you anything until you've still adjusted to your new form. Just in case"

Sarah huffed at his response "Whatever you say, mister I know everything"

"Darling-"

"Don't call me that" She half groaned at him.

Knockout exhaled "Listen, we've been here for a while now and have accomplished nothing. Before Megatron sees you I would like to see a little improvement otherwise he will not be impressed"

Sarah shook her helm lightly "Yeah sure, don't want to disappoint your asshole leader with your lab rat project"

"That's not what you are. I see a beautiful and intelligent cyber life form that has a bright future ahead of her; she just doesn't know it yet"

Finally she looked up to face him in front of her. Once chocolate brown eyes and now blood red optics stared into Knockout's own, trying to read him but wasn't as easy as it looked.

"You really think I'm beautiful? All I see is a freak"

"That's what you see because you are still unfamiliar with our race. Soon you'll understand and finally realize you are so lucky to be here" Knockout stepped forward and lifted her chin up higher with his servos and offered a rare kind smile at her.

Right than Sarah saw kindness he showed and strangely relaxed in her spot. But it still didn't change much right that moment "I don't feel so lucky, but if you say so"

Knockout noticed she was a little calmer now than she was before but was still not fully adjusted which he completely understood. It was going to take a while for her to get use to everything in her new life or even if she ever did. No one knew what to expect, but right now he needed to take her to Megatron.

"Alright love, how do your legs feel?"

Sarah moved both of them up and down slowly to have a feel "Ok I guess. A little stiff though"

"That's ok" He offered her his servos in front of her "I'll help you up if you like"

She looked at the hands and back at him before sighed in defeat. She was just too tired to argue anymore about anything and just wanted to go to sleep and never wake again.

She placed her own in his and lifted herself up. It wasn't bad at first but that was until she took a step forward and the pain returned in her knee joints.

"Fucking hell" She groaned as she was supported by Knockout's help "It didn't feel like this before"

"It will probably come and go for a bit, until your body adjusts" He couldn't help but smirk down at her. It was like watching a sparkling walk for the first time.

Sarah took her hands away when she figured she was ok "Alright, what now?"

"First I'll get you some energon, than we will visit Megatron"

She screwed up her face in confusion "Wait ener-what?"

"Energon. You'll know it soon enough since it's what we live on" He poured some into a cube and offered it to her "Here, drink this"

Sarah looked at the odd blue glow goo in front of her "It looks gross and deadly"

"Trust me this might make you feel a bit better and you'll need to consume it at least twice a day"

She took the cube and stared at it for a good short moment. It was defiantly something she would never put inside of her or even go near. She didn't trust it but again she didn't trust anyone right now.

"Come on now. Just drink it whole" Knockout waited for her to do so.

Sarah gave one more glance at him and inhaled, taking all of the thick goo in her mouth and swallowing it. Never before has she tasted something so….disgusting!

She almost choked on it as it slowly went down her throat and into her fuel tanks. Her servos covered her mouth to avoid throwing up right in front of Knockout.

"You alright?" Knockout asked with raised optics.

"I-I feel like I'm going to be sick" She clenched at her front feeling the hot burning settle inside of her.

"You can't get sick, you'll be fine"

"I'm not fucking fine!" She snarled "What is that shit? It tastes like I just swallowed fuel"

Knockout rolled his optics slightly "First of all, cybertronian's can't get sick. Sparkling's can but as they get older it will go away. As for us we can get viruses and on rare occasions may hurl if there is something seriously wrong but you're fully functional. You're just complaining about the taste"

Sarah clenched her mouth tight shut to spot herself from screaming at him, but he was right. She was complaining about the taste of it and never wanted to have it in her mouth again. However that wasn't likely. She also didn't bother to question what a sparkling was.

Slowly she placed the cube down and exhaled still tasting the thick goo in her mouth. She remained silent until Knockout spoke.

"Just to be safe keep your mouth shut unless you've been given approval by Megatron. He won't tolerate bad behaviour and punishment will be given"

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"J-just…don't say anything" Knockout forced himself not to snap at her "Now come along, were already running late"

Sarah huffed in annoyance as she slowly followed Knockout out of the room and ignored the small pain in her legs. She watched in wonder as the door hissed open for them and carefully walked under it with her head tilted up. Looking behind her she saw it hiss close once more and now she was in the hall, back to where she almost got away.

'_Can I try and make a run for it?'_ she thought carefully but quickly blocked the thought out knowing it was stupid. She saw the amount of drones were on the ship before and didn't see herself overpowering them. Besides, where would she go?

"Come on now keep up" Knockout called from the front as he looked behind him.

She kept up with him as she gazed around at the strange walls they passed. It was awfully quite right now but she wasn't complaining.

Looking down at herself once more she watched her new legs move back and forth. Her colours shined in the lighting of the hallway and she had to admit it was a nice look. It almost reminded her of her jumper, which made her think of her mother.

'_It's just all so crazy and insane. Something like this shouldn't even exist'_ she thought to herself.

Knockout looked behind one as he continued on watching to see is she will try to run away again but mostly just watching what she was doing. He could see she was in deep though, looking at things they passed and even at herself. A small smile curled to his lip thinking she might be ok after all.

He still couldn't get over he had actually done it and best of all he was the first ever. He finally might get the respect he deserved from everyone. After what happened though with her attacking and running off like that before he wasn't sure what to expect from Megatron, or how everyone was going to see her.

"Knockout?"

He heard his name said by her and stopped moving "Yes?" Honestly he was quite surprised she called him by his name for the first time.

Sarah hugged herself as she walked beside him "What is….umm Mega-what's his name?"

"Megatron, and don't forget that"

She nodded "What does he want from me?"

"Oh. Well honestly this whole thing was an old friend's and my idea, Megatron just gave approval for it. What he expects from you is a lot I'm afraid but I'll be your teacher so you have nothing to worry about"

Sarah huffed before realizing something "Who's your old friend?"

Knockout could have smacked his face seeing what he just said "Ahh… he was my assistant, and a friend. But he couldn't be with us unfortunately"

"So…" She waited for him to respond since it was obvious what she wanted to know "Where is he?"

"He's offline" He simply answered.

"What does that mean?"

"In human tongue, he's dead"

"Oh" She had no idea how to respond to that "I'm...sorry"

Knockout sighed "It doesn't matter now. Let's not talk about"

Sarah left if at that in case she was going to push his buttons. Losing a friend was never easy, but Knockout acted like he didn't care. At least that is what she saw in his face but his words were slightly different though. However she didn't pounder about this and continued to follow Knockout.

"So I guess now you're in a talkative mood?"

She lightly shook her head "Not really, I was just curios that's all"

Knockout didn't respond to her since they now stopped in front of a large closed door.

"Alright, when we walk in you don't speak at all unless given permission. Let me do all the talking and if Megatron asks you a question you answer truthfully. Understood?

She rolled her optics in annoyance "Jesus Christ, anything else I should know in case I make him throw a tantrum?"

Knockout had to hold in his chuckle "With what happened before when you clawed his face plating I'm going to be surprise if he doesn't blow you across the room with his fusion cannon"

Sarah's optics widen at his answer and gave a small step back away from the door.

"Oh relax I was just kidding" Knockout let out a snicker "Just stay right beside me, keep your mouth closed and you'll be fine"

'_I hate fucking rules'_ she snarled deeply to herself.

Knockout made his way into the large room with Sarah right on his heels. She stared in disbelief at the sight around her. This place was huge, amazing tech things and strangely calm humming sounds she guessed came from engines. She also noticed a lot of drones, who a few and soon more stared at her once she entered.

"Everyone's staring at me" She whispered to him.

"Just ignore them"

'_Pff thanks for the help'_ she thought in announce.

Sarah kept her head low and avoided all the blazing optics on her as she stayed close to Knockout like a lost puppy. Everyone slowly started to come back her and felt herself tremble once again. All she wanted to do was run back to where she was and hide forever.

However her optics were drawn to something else in front of her and wondered for a moment what she was staring at. It was a very large window like thing that covered most of the front of the room. It was then she realized what it was.

The earth's atmosphere was a sight everyone would want as a view in front of their home; it was just breathe taking and a stunning sight for her to see.

'_Holy shit it's beautiful'_

Knockout suddenly stopped causing her to bump into his back and focus on reality again.

"Lord Megatron, I'm here as requested along with our new addition" He greeted with a bow.

Sarah rolled her optics _'Ass kisser'_

Megatron who stared out in the open view of the earth's atmosphere turned around to face the medic and his little project "You took your time"

"I apologise my league, I was just going over a few quick things for her to understand about our race. Though much more is needed to be learned but she'll get there"

Megatron listened in on the medic as he stared at the femme beside him, never taking his optics off her and she noticed this coming from him.

Sarah felt his gaze on her like he was burning a hole through her body. It was like he was the beast and she was the prey, something she always hated in her life.

'_Pull yourself together. Don't let him control you, you're much stronger than he thinks'_ she told herself and boldly stood straight up, locking optics with him and folding her arms over her chest.

Megatron narrowed his optics noticing this change from the femme and let out a chilling chuckle "Step forward"

Sarah gave a quick glance at Knockout who pointed his head forward for her to do so. Annoyed but did as she was told and took only two steps towards Megatron. Looking around herself she noticed more that stood not far away from her.

His figure was very strange to her but that is most likely what she thought. The blue mixed purple colour he had just made him creepier than he already was. Worst of all it looked like he didn't have a face, just a blank black cover that she could have sworn was a TV screen.

'_What are you looking at weirdo?'_ she thought bitterly at him.

His helm tilted, like he heard her what she thought. This kind of creped her out and took her gaze away from him before he started to read her mind.

The next one she spotted looked familiar. Ah, of course. The only one that has acted at least half a gentleman when he tried to help her off her ass but his stare gave her something else.

He stood tall with arms folded and stared at her blankly. If she could guess he was maybe someone else important but tried not to think too hard about this. He just didn't look like the same as before anymore, like he was being loyal and all.

Heavy footsteps got her attention and saw Megatron had stepped closer before he began to circle her. She could feel his deadly stare on her and shifted her feet hoping she didn't have to be here for long.

She got a glimpse of his face and optics and noticed two small claw marks that she had done to him before. Though there was no regret for doing it but Sarah had butterflies in her stomach with just the thought of not knowing what he was thinking.

Megatron said nothing as he circled around her, looking at the design Knockout created and had to give the medic credit since he did a nice job. It was just what was inside it. This, organic turned machine, with a bad attitude and wild actions was something that needed to be dealt with. She will know her place and obey by the rules.

He came back around and stood in front of her and with very rough fully gripped her chin in his servos. Sarah bit back a hiss and just stared at him with an unhappy look and wanted nothing more than to claw at his bucket head again. However she didn't do as her mind screamed knowing it would most likely cause trouble for herself, not that she cared. She felt her head being turned from side to side by him, viewing her like a trophy and let out a half silent grunt at him.

Megatron grinned at the unpleasant look she gave him before finally letting go and stepping back.

"How much do you know about her, Knockout?" His deep voice rumbled in her audios.

"I have her memory core all saved in my system and have only just quickly browsed through it but its all there. There are some missing near the end but this is due to memory loss and she might remember them in time. But I don't think that's important for now" Well honestly he didn't think it was important for Megatron to know but he was very curios to find out still.

Megatron let out a pleased smirk "Very good. We'll know everything than, no secrets"

'_Fuck sake'_ Sarah snarled to herself quietly _'He has no right to know every detail about me, in fact no one does. It's my fucking life!'_

"I also hope her behaviour won't be a problem for now on?" He lifted his optics at the doc.

Knockout cleared his throat nervously "A work in progress but I'm sure she will come around. She was only scared is all, right?"

Sarah looked at him when he asked the question and nodded her head silently. It wasn't what she wanted to do, but she could read the look Knockout was giving her like he was trying to say _'Don't do anything stupid'_.

"Good" Megatron let a purr out "Now, what is your designation?"

She stared blankly at him for a brief few seconds "My what?"

Snickers were heard around her by the drones that had their backs facing them but listening in on everything said.

"You're name?" Megatron sighed in annoyance.

She felt a little embarrassed not knowing the simple question at first "It's Sarah"

"N-no it's not" Knockout jumped in unexpectedly "That's something I haven't run by her yet"

"Run me by what?" She asked him confused.

Megatron answered for him "You need to forget about you old life and that includes your name. I expect to hear your new designation by tomorrow"

'_New designation? New name?'_

"Why do I need a new name?"

"You're other name was you're human name, you need another for your new change which I'm sure Knockout will help you think of something. But this _Sarah_ isn't here anymore so you need to forget about her"

It was that moment Sarah snapped "I don't have to change shit! It's not like I asked for this to happen to me"

She clearly heard Knockout groan to himself over her outburst but all she wanted was to keep her name. Was that so much to ask?

Megatron snarled softly at her "I would watch that mouth of yours if I was you. You're in my ranks now and you will learn to accept how things work around here. I don't care how you feel about this. You should consider yourself lucky"

Sarah huffs a fake laugh "Funny, your doc said the same thing"

"M-may I say something?" Knockout jumped in before she really did something that she will regret "Lord Megatron I'll watch over her and make sure she understands about our race and our history. She's just still adjusting to all this, even though I told her not to back talk" The last words were meant for her mostly and she knew it. Sure, she was told not to say anything and let him do the talking but they had to understand who and how she was.

"Well, it would seem she has a bad habit of not listening" He burned his gaze on her.

"That I can agree on" Knockout admitted "I do though think she will soon come around. It's just going to take time, but she won't be any trouble. If you wish I can talk to you about her history?"

Sarah watched as they spoke like she wasn't here anymore. Everything was still filling in for her and it continued to pile on more and more. She could feel her insides twist like she was about to hurl but remembered what Knockout said and didn't freak out about being sick in front of everyone.

Megatron would love to hear everything, to know everything about her and find any weaknesses she might have for him to take full advantage of "We'll continue talking about that later in private Knockout"

"As you wish my league" Knockout gave a short bow once more making Sarah roll her optics at him.

Sarah was more annoyed now. She was no bloody child, and was capable of making her own choices. It just didn't look like anyone cared what she thought and she would have to go along with it. It frustrated her so much.

Megatron bought his gaze at her now "A new designation will be needed for you whether you like it or not so I don't want to hear anymore pathetic whinging from you. Is that understood?"

She stared at him firmly for a good moment, fire burning in her optics trying to make their way through him and make him turn into nothing but ash and dust.

Knockout spoke up "That is understood and I can promise you-"

"I was asking _her_, Knockout" Megatron cut in sharply "I want to hear her response"

Sarah felt an unusual heat pass through what Knockout said were called vents which strangle sent a calming feeling through her. Was it some kind of stress realise? Whatever the reason, she felt her body cool down slowly.

Licking her lips she looked at the floor not making gaze with anyone "Yeah…"

Her response wasn't good enough "I didn't quite hear that" he stepped closer until he was in hand reach from her "Also don't sulk. You'll make eye contact with me whenever you're in my presents and address me correctly. Now, repeat yourself"

Sarah slowly lifted her optics until they met his own. She saw nothing but evil and didn't need to guess those were killer optics. The red burning gaze locked on the two of them for a short while, trying to read each other's minds or searching for something.

She was not weak or afraid and she will make everyone see that.

"Go…fuck yourself"

Silence was set in the room after her words were said. Drones turned their heads to look at them and see what would happen next. A quite but deep growl could be heard coming from Megatron and his stare grew more dangers at her.

It happened so quick Sarah never saw it coming. Megatron backhanded her and the sound echoed in the room around everyone. The harsh slap caused her neck to snap to the side before looking back at the ground. It wouldn't be the first time she's been slapped or hit, but this time it felt much worse. Probably because it was metal that had hit against her.

Megatron gripped her chin once more in a much harsher grip to face him.

"You'll do well to remember who you serve"

Sarah quick gathered as much saliva in her mouth and spat right in his face. His face twisted at the wet liquid that was given to him and stepped back to wipe it off followed by a dangers snarl.

She held a firm glare at him showing no fear or regret, letting him and everyone know she wasn't going to bow to their mighty leader.

Knockout couldn't believe what had just happened. He was even more surprised Megatron hadn't blown her to pieces yet but just stood at a short distance from them. He was going to have a long and firm talk with her once they return to the medic bay, if she survived.

"Knockout" Megatron's voice hissed deeply "Get this _thing_ out of my site. I expect better results by tomorrow"

Knocokout was stoked that he was letting them leave after all this. But he didn't want to question and grabbed the femme's arm to drag her out. Megatron's deadly glare shared with her own, both showing nothing but hate.

Once Knockout had finally gotten her out of the room silent was set but the drones got right back to work. Dreadwing stepped forward to his leader.

"Lord Megatron, why didn't you punish her?"

"I wanted to, believe me I did" He wiped the remaining saliva from his face "We have to remember she wasn't always one of us, and will need to adjust" His voice lowered to a much darker tone "I won't be so kind the next time she disobeys me, I'll make her beg for mercy and wish for death. She's in Knockout's servos now so it's up to him whether he wants his little project to be successful. Her life hangs by a thread. I expect a better change by tomorrow when I see her next"

Megatron turned to face them "Soundwave. I trust you to watch over them and make sure they don't play any games"

Soundwave gave a nod of acknowledgment at his leader and everything carried on.

Knockout's grip on Sarah's arm was really bothering her and tried to yank herself free with no luck. His grip only tightened and tugged her along behind him.

"Let me go, you fucking prick!" She yelled at him before emotions started to slowly swell in her, tears threatening in her optics but tried to hold it all off.

Knockout didn't answer or even stopped, only continued to drag her to the medic bay where he was going to have a long a hard talk with her. She wanted to act like a stubborn sparkling than he will treat her like one.

She just didn't realize how lucky she was to even walk out of the room after what she'd done to the warlord. He was beside himself, and didn't waste time to get out of there before she did something else to tick him off.

Finally they reached the room and Knockout pulled her in before shoving her further away in the room and locking the door behind him.

He turned to face the unhappy femme with a unamused frown "What the frag was that!?"

Sarah folded her arms and looked away like a child "What was what?"

"Don't play games. Do you have any idea how lucky you are? He could have easily snapped you in two! What part of no talking didn't you understand?"

Sarah just didn't want to talk anymore and just go hide in a dark corner "I don't want to talk anymore so-"

"Suck it up sweet spark because we have a lot of talking to do" He stepped closer to her "What were you thinking?"

"I don't take orders also I don't follow rules, it's how I grew up I can't help it"

"You're gonna have to help it because you now serve him" Kncokout wasn't going to give up on everything because she wanted to be impossible to deal with "For now on you follow the rules and respect Megatron for your own sake"

"….No"

Hearing the simple answer made his chest rumble "You don't have a say. This is your life now, just accept it!"

"No"

"Don't be stupid. You're in my care and you will do as I say"

"No!"

Knockout has had it and suddenly stepped forward grabbing her arm once more. Sarah tried to pray herself free from him but he was much rougher and cruel than before. He then pushed her onto the berth and tried to strap her in once more like she was.

She was put off and never expected it, nor was she prepared. Her joints were still stiff and tried to fight her way out like she always does, but she just didn't have the strength to do so right now.

To her misery Knockout was successful and stepped back away from her as she thrashed on the medic berth.

Tears of anger finally fell from her optics and growled at him "Let me up!"

"No" He mocked her "You're not listening and when you don't this is what will happen. You need to understand how things run around here and nothing will be the same for you"

"Fuck you and fuck everyone here!" She yelled as loud as she could for everyone to hear.

Knockout noticed the fresh tears streaming down her cheek plating and let out a sigh, knowing she was just angry and he needed to take it slow with her. He came around the berth to fully look into her optics and folded his arms.

"You need to get that behaviour under control otherwise thing's aren't going to go well for you" He leaned an elbow on the wall above her "I'll be your guide and teacher all through this so not everything is going to be difficult for you, but for that to happen I need you to trust me"

"I don't trust anyone easily. They have to earn it"

He gave a friendly smirk "You're already sounding like a decepticon"

"Fuck off" She mumbled loudly to him.

"Again with the boring phrases?"

Sarah felt weak as she lay there thinking over everything that has happened to make her life even more screwed. She hated this and just wanted it to be over.

"Just kill me"

Knockout stared at her "What?"

"I said just kill me"

"I'm not destroying you because you asked for it, nor will I ever. If I have to put up with you then so be it, I knew what I was getting myself into and didn't expect it to be an easy task"

"Then find someone else who is willing to have this life"

He rubbed his forehead with his servos "Firstly, just because you survived the transformation doesn't mean other's will. And secondly, why do you want to throw it all away? You haven't even given it a chance and you already want to give up. That's not the human female I saw in those memory cores"

She snorted softly "I thought she was dead?"

"Her body and that life yes, but not what was in her. She's in you now and that's something we could use in the ranks. I can guarantee you that Megatron might be impressed. Not the loud mouth one, the strong one"

"I don't give a shit" She snapped softly "I….I just don't want to be here"

Knockout sighed that sounded a little like annoyance "I'm not going to repeat myself over and over again so you stubborn mind gets the point" He half snapped back at her "If I have to leave you strapped down every day until you get the point then so be it"

Sarah noticed the change of tone in him, seeing his angry side was something she was waiting for. She also saw he wasn't kidding about leaving her strapped in, noticing the half glare he gave above her and his not so happy frown.

There was one thing she knew. She had no choice or any say in anything.

Knockout watched as she was in deep thought and softens his expression "Just don't do anything stupid"

Before she could question he deactivated the metal bars that held her down and she was able to sit up. She did so the second she was free and rubbed her sore wrists, looking away to avoid his stare in hopes it would make her feel just a touch better.

It did nothing.

"Look at me darling"

The way he called her _'darling'_ did get on her nerve, but kept her mouth shut so she could hear what he was going to say next. She once more did as told, optics slowly moving up his body until they met his own staring back at her.

Knockout stood right in front of her of the berth only a few inches away but enough for her to feel small under his gaze. She hated it.

"I know you've spent most of your life running around, sticking to your own rules and not to be pushed around by others. But here it's much different"

Knockout could see why she was behaving like this, knowing only half what she had to do in the streets and unfortunately came across some moments in her memories where she was beaten, attacked or just barely escaped from rape. But none of that would happen here, if she just did as Megatron said she'll be ok.

"I don't like anything here, it's all so fucked up and completely different from my world" She swung her legs softly as they hung over the edge of the berth "It's all….just crazy. Makes me feel sick, and I know you said the race can't get sick but I'm only telling you how I feel"

"That is called emotions" He said it like she's never heard of it before "It's all building up in you and that's why you feel like that. You need to relax in order to feel better and I can help"

"How?"

Knockout gave a gentle smirk before sitting beside her and lifted both her legs up into his lap.

"What are you doing?" She couldn't help but question the moment his servos touched her.

"Just relax" He softly cooed.

He began to rub her joints in her knees, moving them up and down her legs in a massage style and hummed to himself as he did this. Sarah was about to pull her legs away from him but strangely found herself enjoying the treatment. The feeling of her legs being treated like this lifted a huge weight off her shoulder.

She softly let out a sigh before both her optics closed and leaned her back against the berth's head behind her.

Knockout smirked once more seeing her accepting this and gave a quick chuckle "I see you're enjoying this"

She never gave a response to him besides a soft groan.

This continued for roughly another fifteen minutes before Knockout stopped and looked at her "How do you feel now darling?"

"Tired" She admitted before adding "But better than I was"

"Very good" He slid off the berth and stood in front of her once more "I won't strap you to the berth if you continue like this now, I would rather not go through that again"

She stared at him with half closed optics and vented "Ok, fine"

Knockout gave a pleased smug look "Terrific" he then leaned over to the bench besides the berth to fetch a data pad "Now, something else that needs to be done before we go any further. Your name"

Sarah had a bad feeling that's what was coming next "Do I really have to?"

"I'm afraid so. Besides, Sarah isn't a name you'll come across in our race. It's best to have a new one. On the bright side you get the choose it. At least you have that"

He was right, it was her choice. Maybe the only one she will ever get being here. Changing her name though wasn't going to be very joyful, knowing she will need to get used to it and other's calling her by it.

She sighed as she gave it a thought over, trying to think of anything that she liked to use. Looking at herself she studied her new body and colour Knockout had given her, seeing if anything reminded her of something but nothing came to mind.

Looking to her left she saw the torn and stained orange jumper she had left before seeing Megatron. A small smile appeared as it reminded her of her mother. She remembered the white tag it had been almost worn off but anyone who was to look at it right would see it faded word Bloom written in black.

'_Bloom' _she thought to herself with a faint smile.

She looked up at Knockout who waited to hear from her "How about Bloom?"

"Bloom? He questioned.

"Yeah, I mean it was my surname. I would still like to keep something from my old life"

Knockout hummed at the idea "Well it's simple, elegant and feminine, but's it's a little too short"

"I thought it was my choice?" She couldn't help but sigh in annoyance.

"I'm just trying to help you out love. Try think of two different things, and these can be from your old life if you wish. This is a name you're going to keep so you want to be creative about it"

He did have a point. However she wasn't sure what else to think off that suited Bloom.

OrangeBloom? SkinBloom? MetalBloom? RoboBloom?

Thinking these over almost made her laugh. They sounded way too silly; she needed to think of something else.

'_I hate this. I feel like I'm going to rip apart the moment I say my new name, it just doesn't feel right. All I have is my blood stained jumper….'_

"Blood…" She didn't realise she said it out loud.

"Pardon?" He narrowed his optics.

She straightens her back and looked up at him "BloodBloom….is that acceptable?"

Knockout rubbed his chin and crooked his head to the side "Hmm…not bad. I believe that's acceptable. So were calling you BloodBloom now Bloomy?"

She snorted at the given nickname "Don't you dare give me nick names"

"Can't help myself" His smirk brightens "It's good to see a side of you that doesn't involve anger or foul language"

"Don't get used to it"

She watched him chuckle before written down a few things and continued to do a few more tests with her. She strangely liked the name. It suited her and still gave a remembrance of her past. Not everything was her history was going to be torn from her; she will find ways to keep pieces.

'_BloodBloom'_ she thought the name over and over again through her mind, a very faint and gentle smile appeared on her face for the first time being here.

The new name was just the start, and she knew it.

* * *

_Sarah is no more. BloodBloom is now in the picture._

_Thanks for reading everyone and hoped you all enjoyed. Don't forget to review and ideas are always welcome. Till next time!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Another late update and sorry to keep everyone waiting. Sorry if this chapter isn't any good but I'm happy with it. Life has taken over me, honestly nothing has happened I've just gained some hobbies and DIY projects I've been busy with. It's good to do those thing's though in my life as I do need to spend less time at the computer. Any who, here is the next chapter and hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to **review** please as they make me smile with joy._

_Happy Easter!_

_As for all my stories I don't own anything other than the OC._

_**Warning:** Childhood abuse and death._

* * *

"And here we are. Home sweet home" Knockout hummed with delight as he entered his quarters.

BloodBloom followed right behind him and took in her surroundings.

The room was nothing special to her, just a metal bench and a single table against the wall. The walls and ceiling were very dark and the room just lacked a lot of things. It reminded her of an ally way or an abandoned building so she didn't feel any better.

"Have you guys ever heard of colour?" she questioned out with a grumble.

"It's no wonderland but it's still my room" Knockout shrugged not minding how his personal quarters looked "Very peaceful and relaxing in here so you'll get used to it"

BloodBloom didn't understand something though "Why can't I have my own room? I don't want a roommate"

"Come now I'm not that bad for company, and to answer your question I think it's best to have you with me for the time being so I can keep an optic on you" he walked further in the room before spinning around to face the femme.

"I'm not a fucking child, Knockout. I don't need a babysitter"

"Not meaning to burst your bubble but you do" he gave a smug look directed at her "I need to teach you as much as possible and show the basic's about our kind, so having you with me is the best option. Don't worry I'll take you with me whenever I leave the room"

"Great first I was your science protect and now I'm a fucking pet?" anger swelled inside her body and let out a disbelief huff "This is such bullshit! Why the fuck do I need to follow every order you give!? Fuck all of this and fu-"

Knockout lifted up a single digit to set silence and scold her calmly "Bloomy, language"

BloodBloom clenched her fists as she grinded her metallic teeth together and let out a quiet heated growl at him. She was in no mood to listen to more of his speeches but by now she knew all too well that it didn't matter what she said or did she wasn't going to get her way.

The new name was still knew but she strangle grew to like it quickly over the last few hours since she chose it. It was only frustrating when Knockout called her by the nickname he came up with, and he was going to keep using it much to her annoyance.

"I just-" honestly she was just sore and tired "-can't think…."

Knockout stepped closer to her with an understanding smile "It will take time getting use to" his servos tenderly run along from the top of her shoulders and down her arm in a comforting way.

The doc was not known for his kindness or one to be caring towards others at all. However BloodBloom was his responsibility and charge and he was going to treat her with respect, if he can help it without his smug attitude or seductive words getting in the way which was proving to happen more often.

"I must say I think I've done a fine job with this creation" he gazed along her form making her roll her wine optics.

"Yes, you've said that repeatedly now"

"Come on you have to agree that it's quite exquisite" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards a half reflective mirror against the wall "Have a good look, what do you see?"

BloodBloom had a blink more than a few times at seeing herself once more. It still freaked her out to see herself, to have this happening to her. But when her optics adjusted she focused on herself in front of her.

"Well, I see you"

"I'm flattered you notice me" he chuckled lightly.

A soft huff was her response "I see something new" she quickly thought over what she was looking at "Like staring at some type of new technology bought into the world and you think it's not possible but you're staring at it right in front of you. It's very weird and you don't like it at first sight, but after looking at it more you start to notice other things"

"Such as?"

"The colour" she gravely admitted to herself the colour was perfection "What it can do, what it's made of, you know those simple things. But I also see something…. beyond. It's rare and unlike anything anyone has laid their eyes on"

Knockout smirked at her choice of words "I couldn't agree more. Every creation has its beauty"

"Nothing is created without a reason. I'm still stumped about this however I have to maybe agree with you a little"

"Only a little?"

"Like you've said, I'll get used to it. But I do see what you say"

"Well I'm happy you are finally seeing it and believe it when I say you are a true beauty"

BloodBloom lightly pursed her lips with a small smile that tugged only for a second but enough for Knockout to see this and smirk widely.

"So what now?" she asked seeing what they were going to do next.

"Firstly you will be having your evening energon" he moved aside to refill a cube and passed it.

She silently gagged at it but knew she didn't have a choice as she looked down at it in her servos.

"One big scull and that will be enough until tomorrow"

She childishly poked her glossia at him and drank what she could.

"Still tastes like shit" she coughed harshly at the taste.

"You'll adjust"

BloodBloom shivered as the energon flowed within her and didn't know how she was going to get used to doing this every day for the rest of her life. She was just glad she didn't need to drink anymore.

"What's second?"

"Secondly you'll remain here and settle in while I pop out for an hour"

This confused her "I thought I was to go with you whenever you left?"

"That is true however not this time. It's only a onetime thing and I'll be back before you know it. I just need to clarify a few things with lord Megatron"

She made a growling sound at hearing the name "Guessing you'll be talking about my shitty life and showing him my memory core?" not one bit was she pleased with it.

"Only the most important parts from your memory core and a few extra's just so he has a better idea who you are"

"Whatever. Enjoy the show" she looked away and wondered around the room.

"You'll be ok Bloomy. I've placed more data pads on the table for you to have a look over. That will keep you occupied until I return"

She looked over and saw there was a small pile "Right….thanks. Wait, where do I sleep?"

"_Recharge_" he corrected her smugly "I'll need to organise to have a berth brought in for you but for tonight you'll have to bunk with me"

She growled lowly hearing this "I'd rather have the floor"

"Whatever suits you best Bloomy. Try not to miss me too much while I'm gone" Knockout than left the room and the door slide closed behind him followed by a loud click.

'_Fucking prick locked it'_

"Ass hole" she whispered to herself started to look around her.

It was all still a lot to take in, this whole new life and what she was now. Now for the first time being here she was alone and not in a long while has she ever felt so alone and scared. How was she supposed to deal with all this?

Slowly she went to the nearest wall and leaned against it as she slid herself down onto the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and it was that moment she knew it was time to have a good cry. A good, long and hard cry is what she needed.

The only sounds heard from inside the room were the humming from the ship and BloodBloom's soft sobbing.

Meanwhile, Knockout was headed straight to the front of the ship where Megatron was waiting for the medic to arrive. He was late, but he had his own excuses and reasons to be. He carried a data pad in his servos and thought over what he was going to present to Megatron about their newest addition.

She wasn't what he was expecting honestly. Her history was a surprise and she had such fire in her, and he liked it. Something from a femme was always admirable from their race, the strength and beautiful followed by their skills was a treat to watch.

Of course BloomBloom will need much time before any such training was to take place for her. For now she'll just be learning and adjusting to her new life.

He entered the room and made his way to the front where Megatron once more had his back facing him as he spoke with Dreadwing.

"Lord Megatron" Knockout almost sang out proudly "I've bought with me some of the memory cores and other added details about our latest addition"

Megatron faced the doc with what sounded like a grunt "Our latest addition has a bad attitude and I'm starting to wonder if I should have her deactivated to avoid further problems"

Knockout tensed at the warlord's words.

"However" Megatron moved both his arms behind his back and moved closer to him "I understand this must be rather difficult for her, so I'll only give her one last chance. If she ever crosses me or her behaviour is not acceptable I'll turn her into scrape metal"

"U-understood, my lord" Knockout cleared his vocals and swallowed his nerves "She's calmed down now, and even has chosen a new name. I'm sure BloodBloom will be a fine asset to the team"

"BloodBloom?" Megatron chuckled lightly "A suitable name I suppose. Now" he stepped towards the console where Soundwave worked away silently "Tell me about her. Don't bore me"

"Well, firstly I should say is I was not expecting what I discovered from her history and her memories. She's had it rough, been hiding and living out in the streets"

"A human from the streets? Makes sense, nobody will notice her disappearance"

"Ahh yeah, that's right" though that wasn't the reason but he'll explain more to him later "Anyway, for most her life she's been on her own and doing thing's her way. That's the main reason for her behaviour"

Dreadwing was the next to speak "Will she obey Lord Megatron's orders? Or will that take time for her to get use to?"

"I can't speak for her but I'll make sure she'll follow what goes on around here. Just like everything it will take time for her to adjust, but I'll be sure to have her respect her leader"

"Show me her memory core" Megatron didn't want to wait any longer and was growing impatient.

Knockout did as told, typing away at his data pad than the monitor lit up at the console. The doc wanted to make it quick, get this over and done with so he could go back to his quarters where BloodBloom awaited for his return.

"This first memory is from when she was at the age of nine. This is what looks like how her like took a different turn to another direction"

Megatron was about to question what he meant before the monitor started to playback before their optics.

_The coldness of the night was like_ _mosquito bites against Sarah's frail skin, letting out soft hisses between her teeth chattering together as she walked down the walkway. Her eyes were swollen red from crying so much with dried tears streaking down her face, she doesn't even know how long she's been wondering around the streets for or how she ended up where she was now. All she knew was she couldn't go back home. It wasn't her home anymore, not after what happened._

_She tried rubbing her hands together to gain warmth but this helped very little. Her face hurt so much, b__ruises were formed on her swollen cheek and it felt too painful to touch._

_She didn't want to think about what had happened and just wanted to memory erased from her mind. __Anger and fear corrupted her. Hate, sadness and pain overwhelmed her mind giving her an aching headache but continued to walk on to wherever._

_The poor child was lost without a clue where to do or what to do. She tried to cover herself more with the overly large orange jumper she wore her mother put on her not long ago, right before...well, before it happened._

_The memory skipped ahead and now the child was huddled in an alleyway corner with her knees brought up to her chest, soft whimpers escaping her quivering lips as her mind rushed over the thoughts of what was now going to happen to her. Maybe starve, hide herself away or just wait to see what happens next._

_She was approached by a dark figure that knelt right in front of her but she didn't show any interest with the man's present, just continued to stare at nothing __oblivious to everything around her._

_"Why are ya by yourself lil' girl?" the man's deep and strangely soothing voice spoke._

_Sarah gave no response to him, but the next thing to happen was the man's hand under her chin lifting her head up. She struggled and let out a whine, trying to hide herself from him but with little success._

_"Stop it" he simply said observing her face and let out a low rumble from his chest "Who did this to you?"_

_Again she didn't say anything other than avoiding his gaze. His large hands gripped her chin but not roughly so she would look up at him with large innocent eyes._

_"Come with me, I won't hurt ya"_

_Next thing she knew was she was walking with him as he shaky hands gripped the man's own, not knowing her life was about to change dramatically._

Again the memory skipped ahead to another part of Sarah's life, but this time Knockout only showed small parts from different events she went through.

Megatron raised one of his optics in thought as he watched on. He certainly wasn't expecting something like this, it explains her behavior though. More memories came up of her fighting for survival, defending herself and not letting anyone push her around. It sent a strange thrill up his back watching the short memories from her teenage life.

Megatron grinned mischievously. She was cold, dark and the perfect weapon.

Oh he had doubted her very much, his CPU already making new plans for her in the future once she was adjusted and capable of living the life of their race. She was a weapon that he will use for his own advantages

"As you can see she's dealt with many things and is no stranger to violence" Knockout continued on not noticing his leader's grin "I'll once again remind her of the rules and what she'll need to follow. But once she does I can say she'll fit right in" he finished with a proud smug and turned the monitor off ending it.

Megatron let out a chilling chuckle that caught Knockout by surprise. The warlord strolled closer to the console with his arms linked behind him "What happened?"

"I'm sorry my lord?" Knockout questioned, unsure with what he was speaking about.

"Right before the first memory you showed, how did she end up like that?"

"Oh, that" Knockout honestly didn't feel comfortable watching it again "Nothing that will interest you. A memory better forgotten I must say"

"I want to see it" it wasn't a request, it was an order "Don't hide anything, Knockout. I want to know everything" he growled out the last words giving him the message not to keep secrets from him at all.

Knockout without question did as told and reopened the connection with the monitor. Dreadwing and Soundwave stood close by observing.

The memory was played, but Knockout had accidentally skipped a little ahead and to the worst point of what had happened. The unexpected scream of a woman made them all flinch, except for Megatron.

_"Leave her alone!" Sarah's mother screamed at the man who was her father._

_A powerful blow was given to the child's face as the man slapped her repeatedly. He took out his drunken anger out on her once again, just like a lot of the nights before. But this time it was different, it felt different. She sobbed as she tried to block out the hits given to her face, but she felt numb and he was much stronger than her._

_Her mother tried praying his arms away in attempt to stop him but was constantly shoved back away by him. She once more jumped on top of his back to try and pull him away from her child "Stop it, stop it! You're hurting her!"_

_"Fucking piss off!" his breath stunk of alcohol and ignored the woman with his full focus on the child he saw as nothing but trash._

_Sarah couldn't take anymore now and as fast as lighting she sunk her teeth into his hand that held a tight grip on her arm. She bite down hard, breaking the skin and drawing a little blood from the wound._

_Her father yelled out in pain and pulled his hand free, giving her the chance to get away from him started to run up the stairs._

_"Get back here you little piece of shit!" her father tried to run after her but was stopped by her mother who held him back to protect her little girl._

_Sarah stopped half way up the steps and knelt down in front of the rails, her eyes peaking through the gaps and watched on her mum and dad wrestle each other. The child panted softly with relief to be away from him now but winced still feeling the throbbing pain on her face. She curled herself more in her mum's jumper she had put on just before her dad got back home. Her mum worried about to chilly night and wanted to keep her child as warm as possible._

_She continued to stare at her parents with a neutral look, unaware things were about to turn very ugly._

_Her mum was thrown to the ground roughly, her head slamming on the wooden floor board of the house and let out a grunt at the impact. Her father was than on top of her, pinning her down making it impossible for her to escape as he brought down his fist down on her face._

_Blow after blow her mum whimpered and chocked on her sobs as his fist collided against her face. The man above her was not who he was as he punched the women __violently, taking out his anger and beating her over and over again._

_Sarah breathed heavily seeing what was happening to her mother. She should help her, but found herself unable to move due to shock._

_Everything seemed to go silent around her, unaware of the loud banging on the front door or the flashing lights coming from outside the house. Police than out of no where broke the door down and pulled her dad about from her mum. It took four to finally restrain the man while other's tended to her mother and another made his way over to her._

_"Hey sweetheart" the young officer smiled kindly "Let's get you out of here. He won't hurt you anymore" he gently picked up the nine year old in his arms and started to carry her out._

_Sarah couldn't do anything other than comply. Her father was forced out of the house cuffed as he let out drunken curses and shouts at the officers, refusing arrest and making attempts to break free. Her eyes remained on her mother's blooded and beaten face, hazel eyes staring right back at her with no life and showed no movement as she was being tended._

_She now found herself outside and being placed inside the front seat of a police car. The young man knelt down in front of her and ran his hand on the top of her head with gentle strokes._

_"We'll make sure you get the best care" he cooed softly before standing and closing the door to the car._

_Sarah looked out the window of the car to see her mother from inside the house through the open door to see her mum still lying on the ground completely still but she didn't need any further thought about it._

_Her mum was gone, she wasn't coming back._

_She felt tears streaming down her face and tried to wipe them away followed by sloppy sniffles. Fear started to build up at the thought of not knowing what was going to happen to her after tonight. Next thing she knew she was opening the door to the car and running down the street away from the scene._

Knockout ended the memory with a heavy sigh "So yeah, that's what happened"

Dreadwing didn't approve of this kind of treatment to the young one bit and felt his gears grind together "What happened to the man?"

"Don't know" Knockout shrugged but he himself was hoping to find out somehow in the memories so he can eliminate the human himself "I haven't gone over her whole memory core but I will when I get the chance. If I do happen to find out the whereabouts of her sire I'll be sure to notify you, lord Megatron"

Megatron hummed softly and faced the doc "She sure does have an interesting history, a rather dark childhood as well"

"Just about her whole life is dark. The only times it wasn't was when she was with her creator and after her passing her world just turned worse. But that's all in the past now, these wouldn't be much useful other than learning more about her life"

"That is true" Megatron was pleased to have so much data about her "During your time teaching her I want you to study every memory core moment in her life and I want to be fully notified anything of interest. Is that understood?"

"Loud and clear" he half sang out.

Megatron was curios about something else though "What of the very last moments? Before you found her?"

"Sadly the last four or three days of her life as a human hasn't been recovered. Due to head trauma she has suffered memory loss and hasn't been able to remember. Although something triggered her to remember a last few bits that I'll examine later and if she does remember more I'll inform you my lord"

"Very good Knockout" he praised him like a pet, though the doc didn't care nor mind. He was just pleased to get good feedback for once "I'll look forward to further updates. Also I hope our little meeting tomorrow will be beyond better than today"

"You have nothing to worry about" he went to depart from the room thinking he was excused.

"Oh, and Knockout" Megatron spoke out making the doc turn back around "I've got optics all over this ship. Don't forget that"

* * *

_There we go! Sorry it's not long. BloodBloom isn't going to be happy in the morning so there will be some heated anger in the next chapter. Hope everyone liked, thanks for reading and don't forget to **review**._


	8. Chapter 8

_Another chapter has arrived! Thanks to those who reviewed and followed means a lot, I know I say that all the time but its true and I really mean it. Sorry if I don't respond to your review, I do read them though. Anyway, thing's for BloodBloom is like a roller-coaster and doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to __**review**__._

* * *

'_I've got optics all over this ship. Don't forget that'_

Knockout couldn't help but repeat those words, mimicking the warlord in announce as he walked down the ship's hallway mumbling lowly to himself.

All he wanted was some respect and faith by Megatron, show he was not just an ordinary mech that stays hidden and capable of remarkable achievements. But no, Megatron had to take that away from him. The warlord didn't fully trust him and couldn't understand why.

He's devoted his life to the cause and after months of hard work he has managed the impossible to turn an organic in a living machine. He was proud, didn't feel useless and something else he hasn't felt in so long. Was it happiness? That couldn't be it, he was always happy about himself. Maybe it was being happy about his achievement? Whatever the reason, Megatron look that away and waved him off.

'_Frag him. I don't care'_ he was lucky there was no one to read his mind, but shrugged this off and finally came to his quarters.

He strangely felt much better once he entered and closed the door behind him.

"Miss me, Bloomy?" he snickered at the nickname he's grown on quickly "How are you settling-" he paused when he gazed around his room and saw she was nowhere in sight.

"You've got to be kidding me" he caused to himself thinking she had somehow managed to escape, this thought though was quickly gone when he noticed his washing ranks was occupied with running water.

This is when he noticed the hot steam seeping through the open door and narrowed his optics at the sight. He wondered how she had figured out to turn the system on and slowly made his way over to the opened room.

"Bloomy? You in there?" he kind of guessed she was showering but grew concerned when his audios picked up soft sobbing and frantic rustling sounds.

'_She's crying, again'_ a deep and heavy sigh left his lips and slowly made his way into the room to find out what was going on.

_I'm not sure why it always goes downhill__, __  
__Why broken cisterns never could stay filled__, __  
__I've spent ten years singing gravity away__, __  
__But the water keeps on falling from the sky._

BloodBloom had hard tears streaming down her face plating mixing in with the heated water from the water system she had managed to get going after much punching random buttons. She was kneeling down on the metal floor with her old jumper in her servos as she desperately tried to scrub off the stained blood covering it.

She couldn't stand another minute looking at the blood. It was doing her helm in and needed to get it off her jumper somehow.

"BloodBloom?" a concerned voice sounded behind her but she paid no attention to it.

"It's not coming off" she hissed between clenched metallic dentures "It won't come off. Why won't it come off?" the words were half whimpered and hissed deeply in frustration. She just wanted to make it go away.

_And here tonight while the stars are blacking out__, __  
__With every hope and dream I've ever had in doubt,__  
__I've spent ten years trying to sing these doubts away,__  
__But the water keeps on falling from my eyes__._

Knockout watched in a hint of worry at her trying to rub off the blood from the fabric with no luck "Bloomy, you need to stop" he tried to get her to listen but she refused to obey.

"It won't come off, it won't come off. I-it's not going away!" she was about to rip at the soaked jumper and Knockout knew he needed her to stop before she did that, knowing she would regret it later.

"Bloomy listen to me, you need to stop now" he came to her side trying to grab a hold of her wet servos but had trouble with the water continuing to shower down.

"N-not until it's all gone" she tried regaining hold of her jumper as he slipped from her a few times as Knockout tried to stop her.

"We'll find a way to remove the blood stains but right now I really need you to calm down. You should be resting"

"No, no, no, no-" she sobbed over again as Knockout started to hold a tight grip over her arms stopping her from continuing "Fuck off! Let go of me!"

_And heaven knows, heaven knows,__  
__I tried to find a cure for the pain,__  
__Oh my Lord, to suffer like you do,__  
__It would be a lie to run away__._

Knockout didn't know what he was doing at all but found himself with both his arms around tightly around BloodBloom's form holding her tightly against him as the both of them sat on the floor in the washing ranks. If any of the other decepticon's were to walk in and see this they would call it a pathetic weak sight. But right now he didn't care about that other than trying to calm her down.

"Come on darling, try to relax for me" he spoke gently against her audios and hummed with a hint of a smile when she slowly did so "That's right, there we go. Nice deep breaths in"

BloodBloom felt like punching Knockout but didn't have to strength to even sit up straight. She was so exhausted and wanted nothing more than to lie down and let whatever she does now take its cause.

She found herself leaning into Knockout who was rocking her gently like a child in his arms. It was soothing, something she hasn't felt since her mother and didn't want it to end.

_So blood is fire pulsing through our veins,__  
__We're either riders or fools behind the reigns,__  
__I've spent ten years trying to sing it all away,__  
__But the water keeps on falling from my tries._

Once the jumper was out of her servos and lying in the soaked floor Knockout took this chance to get her out of the room. Leaning up he switched the water system off and lifted her in his arms. With the back of her knees in one servo and the other supporting her back he carried her out and was surprised to see she didn't fight it but leaned into him.

"It's all a mess…." she whispered softly "It's all a big fucking mess"

Knockout hummed lightly at her "You'll feel better once you get some recharge. It's been a big day for you"

"No shit…." she murmured but it was clear what she said "Something happens to everyone. Some get married; others have a baby, someone dies or most just have everyday things happen. Me on the other hand, I get turned into a robot" she let out a gentle disbelief chuckle "What are the fucking odds?"

Knockout couldn't help but lightly chuckle at her as he placed her on the berth with care "Well, odds are certainly not high that's for sure"

_And heaven knows, heaven knows,__  
__I tried to find a cure for the pain,__  
__Oh my Lord, to suffer like You do,__  
__It would be a lie to run away,__  
__A lie to run, it would be a lie,__  
__It would be a lie to run away__._

The remaining tears had dissolved from her but remained soaked from the water, both her and Knockout were dripping but neither seemed to care. With her laying face up on the berth Knockout took a seat beside her, his right servos laying over her thigh giving small rubs. She didn't move away from this as she just didn't care anymore, but her mind was still spinning with so much going on.

"I….I don't think I can do this" she honestly spoke bitting her lower lip.

"You can" Knockout softly said "Let's just wait until tomorrow and we'll see how you are than"

"It's all too much for me, it's doing my head in and I don't think I'm able to cope with it" she started to slowly whimper again through her words and Knockout needed her to get some recharge.

Without her noticing he went over to his work table and came back with a liquid filled syringe, tapping it between his servos and sat once again closer to her.

_It keeps on falling,  
it keeps on falling,  
it keeps on falling,  
it keeps on falling.  
Water keeps on falling from my eyes._

"W-what is that?" she asked nervously trying to shift herself away from him.

"It'll help you recharge. I'm doing this for the better of you" he reached forward and quickly but with care injected the syringe through one of her neck cables.

"No d-don't-" BloodBloom winced at the stinging and screwed up her optics at the feeling of the liquid being injected into her.

"Shh, shh. It's all ok Bloomy" he grazed the back of his free servos against her cheek plating for comfort "Let recharge take over, you'll feel much better by morning. You have another big day ahead of you; tomorrow will be the start of a new life"

The drug was quickly taking effect and BloodBloom let out a deep short groan before looking up and glared at him "I hate you…." the last thing she was that annoying smug look from his face.

_And heaven knows, heaven knows,__  
__I tried to find a cure for the pain,__  
__Oh my Lord, to suffer like you do,__  
__It would be a lie to run away,__  
__It would be a lie to run away,__  
__It would be a lie to run away._

The next morning came faster than expected.

The first thing BloodBloom felt was the hard surface her cheek plating rested on. Groaning lowly, she slowly online her CPU like she was waking from a hangover and squirmed lightly on the berth that was supposed to be her sleeping area.

Looking above her she saw she was still in the same place as before. _'So it wasn't a dream. Shit'_

"Ah, finally online" a familiar annoying voice spoke near her "Do you feel refreshed?"

"Barely" was her response to him "D-did you drug me or something?"

"Sort of" Knockout shrugged as he gathered some data pads from his desk "I just gave you something to help you recharge. You were not in the best state honestly and after everything a good long recharge is what you needed"

She huffed in annoyance and turned her back to him but not before giving him the bird "Go fuck yourself"

"Bloomy, you really need to ease on that type of language"

"I'm not a child and you're not my mother"

"Well, right now you're acting like a child" Knockout than strolled over to the berth and sat on the edge of the berth behind her.

"Were did you sleep?"

"Right beside you, and it's called recharge" he corrected.

She groaned at the thought of him spooning her "Have fun touching me?"

"What kind of mech do you think I am?" he was a little taken back from her question "I did no such thing. Even though the thought is nice but I remained on my side of the berth"

She ignored him and huffed heavily "Leave me alone"

Knockout sighed "Well, maybe this will put a smile on your face?"

Curios, she turned herself around to face him and let out a slight shocked gasp at what he had in his servos.

"I managed to get it clean" he showed her orange jumper from his servos "Looks good as new, don't you think?"

BloodBloom didn't waste a moment to have it back in her grasp "It's clean" she let out a broken chuckle "It's clean, you got it clean"

Knockout couldn't stop the corner of his lips from curling upwards as he watched her holding the possession closely to her chest plating. At first he thought it was a silly thing for her to keep something that had no use what so ever. But now, he saw how much it meant to her and didn't see the issue with her keeping at least one thing from her old life.

To his disbelief, BlooBloom jumped off from the berth and swung her arms around his neck and squeezed the life out of him. He stiffened and both his own arms parted out from both sides of him unsure of what to do in that moment.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…." her words whispered against his audios and strangle it felt soothing to him.

"A-ahh…." he cleared his vocals lightly "You're welcome" it was odd but he enjoyed every moment of it.

Realising what she was doing she immediately unwrapped herself from him and stepped back holding a neutral look "Sorry"

Knockout smirked "I'm not"

BloodBloom rose one of her optics at him "You're not? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I enjoyed your unexpected embrace" he quickly ran the back of his digit along the bottom of her lip making her expression turn from confusion to utter shock.

"You could say I wouldn't mind another, or something more" he probably wouldn't have said those words if she never had hugged him like that, but he couldn't help himself.

"You're a perv" she snorted and crossed her arms "If your done trying to woo me, can you tell me what we're doing today?"

He chuckled lightly at her "Already looking forward to spending more time with me? I'm flattered"

"Fuck off" she said rolling her optics.

Hearing this earned a deep sigh "Alright, how about I take you back to the medic bay and there we can begin our lessons? How does that sound?"

Honestly she was a little happy to hear this "At least it's something we can agree on"

"Brilliant" he skipped over to his desk and gathered the data pads "But before we get the morning started, as the humans say, breakfast is the most important meal of the day"

"More fuel shit?" she received a nod and whined like a child.

_**Earth...**_

June was overworked and tired after working three shifts at Jasper's local hospital. She loved her job, loved helping others and doing something good so the over hours didn't bother her as much.

Right now what she needed was a good long sleep. She had the place to herself since Jack was spending the night at the autobot base with Miko and Rafael. Some quite alone time would be nice for a change.

Entering her home she let out a long exhale like she was finally allowed to breath. Lazily strolling in, she dumped her coat and bag onto the floor and fell upon the lounge with a light groan. A few moments later her mobile vibrated from her pocket and pulled it out to have a look.

It was a text from Jack.

'_Don't worry mum not having any late nights. Arcee will make sure of that. She's too much like you sometimes. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Love you xo'_

June smiled at the text and replied.

'_Don't forget to brush your teeth. Love you too, Jack. Night xx'_

She knew she worried very much about Jack's safety but she trusted Arcee with his life. It was like the femme was part of the family now, and she didn't see the issue with it. As long as they both came back on time tomorrow she wouldn't contact Fowler like last time the two were half an hour late.

The memory brought a smile to her lips; it turned out to be funny in the end.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when a knock came from her front door. Who could that be at this time?

Confused and keeping herself relaxed she stood up and slowly made her way towards the door.

"Who is it?" she called out wanting to know first.

"It's Agent Fowler Miss Darby"

She relaxed herself and opened it "Agent Fowler, what brings you here at this hour?"

"I'm very sorry for not calling first. Is this a bad time?"

"No, no, of course not" she stepped aside to allow him in "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you Miss Darby. I won't be staying for long"

"Bill" she called him with a smirk "I'm told you plenty of times before, call me June"

He showed neither amusement nor much of an expression to her. He was so neutral and it made June confused "Bill, is something wrong?"

Fowler held a yellow envelope in his hands and gazed his eyes down at it before looking up at her again "Let's sit down"

June did as told "You're scaring me. What's wrong?"

Once the two sat at the dining table together Fowler placed the folder flat in front of him and brought both his hands together on top of it "It's about Sarah"

"Sarah?" June felt her heart leap "Did you find her? Is she alright?"

The silent treatment didn't help her one bit. Fowler knew June wanted to help Sarah and make things right for her. He was proud of her for wanting to do that, not many do anymore. But the news he was about to give her wasn't anything good which made it harder for him to say.

"Bill?" he heard his name again and looked her in the eye.

"June" he nervously licked his lips and sighed before finally answering "Sarah's dead"

The words echoed through her head repeatedly and stared in utter disbelief at him "W-what?"

"Her body was found" he gently told her and opened the folder "It's defiantly her"

June's eyes turned down towards the opened folder to see a photo of Sarah's pale, bruised and lifeless face. She has seen many deceased people before, working in a hospital that is what to expect a lot. But it was much different this time.

Her breathing hitched lightly and looked away covering her mouth. Fowler right away placed his hand over her own still sitting on top of the table for comfort.

Finally, June was able to look back at him with half tearful eyes "When?"

"Two or three days ago, according to the autopsy. But it still didn't look right to me"

June rubbed her eyes to try and prevent herself from crying "Do….do you know a cause of death?"

This was when Fowler nodded, but there was something else in his face, she could tell.

"No one knows what happened to her. When she disappeared two months ago it was like she fell off the face of the earth, there were no clues of where she was. Than her body was discovered a few miles out of Jasper and was brought back. But something wasn't right"

Her eyes narrowed slightly "What do you mean"

"After the autopsy it was made classified, but I'm telling you as a friend. So don't repeat what I'm about to tell you, so you can't tell Jack"

"Classified? Bill, why?"

"There were visible markings along her arms and chest like something was injected" he gave a short moment of silence thinking over how he was going to say this "I believe this is work of the decepticon's"

June shook her head not wanting to believe it "Why?"

"Because there are traces of energon and other liquids that I don't know, and it stinks of con" he gave a grave look "Honestly, I don't think we'll ever know what really happened to her. But from the results I do believe she was experimented on"

"E-experimented? Oh-" June felt dizzy and placed her head in both her hands "Why? Why would they do this?"

"Because their decepticon's" Fowler only hoped there was no one else that fell victim to their sick and twisted tests "But as I said I shouldn't even be telling you this. I'm going to speak with Optimus and Ratchet about this since this is the first time that were aware of what they're doing and it can't continue"

June listened but didn't answer. She just didn't want to believe it.

"June" Fowler kindly spoke "I'm sorry. I know this isn't what you wanted to hear, but it's something none of us expected. I'll do what I can to get to the bottom of this with the autobot's help"

She nodded and gave one last glance at the picture before reaching over and closing the folder herself. All hope for Sarah had finally left her after two months of wondering and searching. It was no use anymore.

Sarah was gone.

* * *

_Song - The Cure for the Pain by Jon Foreman_

_Chapter eight is finished! Sorry it's a little short, I just needed to get this updated. I'll try to keep the next chapter longer but can't make any promises. Next chapter the lessons begin and a new face will be introduced. Also Megatron and BloodBloom have a talk, alone. Thanks for reading, ideas are always welcome and don't forget to __**review**__._


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for following and for the reviews everyone. I've done my best with this and I'm happy with it so hope you all enjoy and please give a minute of your time to leave a review._

_The backstory of my second OC has changed so it fitted in better. For those who have read 'Surrender' which has been removed, sorry, but I've added it into this story and it's a bit different from the last._

_I own nothing other than my OC's BloodBloom and Nightwatch._

_**Warning:**__ Language….as every chapter probably will._

* * *

After everything that has happen in the last twenty-four hours, BloodBloom oddly felt a little more relaxed, now that Knockout was showing her so many different things over the console in front of her about their race and so much of the universe that humans had no knowledge about.

It amazed her at how much was possible in the universe they lived in and also gained interest in the work Knockout has done through his life.

"How long have you been a medical officer?" She asked tracing her servos over the strange but alluring Cybertronion symbols displayed in front of her.

"For as long as I can remember." He hummed with delight enjoying the company with her. "Although I wasn't always a decepticon, before the war I was in a city called Praxus. There I studied medical science and it was right after I finished the war stared."

"What made you want to join the decepticons?"

"I was offered a job among the decepticon ranks and I accepted." He answered with a shrug.

BloodBloom pursed her lips as she looked up at him away from the console screen. "What was your life like?"

"Why do you want to know?" He asked folding his arms.

"Well, you basically know my life already. Don't you think it's fair if I know yours?"

Knockout gave it a quick think over before giving a small smug smirk "Very well." He walked around until he came to a stop in front of the metal bench she sat at with the console. "I was raised by my creator and sire, what the humans call mother and father, who were a medic and scientist which is where I got my enthusiastic from. Since then I've been doing what I enjoy and do it under the command of Lord Megatron."

"That was rather short." She said dully.

"What can I say, it was a simple life." He half shrugged. "Both my creator and sire were offlined during the war and after I joined a side I carried on with what I did."

"Do you have any other interests?"

Knockout was enjoying having a nice talk with her. "I do enjoy participating in human street races, something thrilling to pass the time."

She actually smirked hearing this. "I would watch them whenever I got the chance. You're right, it is rather thrilling."

"That's something we have in common." He already knew through her memory core that she had watched quite a lot growing up with the humans that took her in. "Sometime in the future we'll have to go out and test your new tiers."

"So, I can turn into a car? Like you and the others?"

"Of course, you'll require an alt mode and I'll make sure that happens when you've adjusted to all this."

BloodBloom let out an annoyed groan. "Why do I need to be locked up? Can't we just go for it? I mean it would probably fasten my adjustment to life."

"Nice try," Knockout smirked smugly. "But we can't rush into anything. I know you aren't the type to be indoors but it's for your own safety. Trust me it's better to leave it until later."

She grumbled under her breath in annoyance. "That's bull shit."

"It's the way it is. You can pout all you want but it won't change anything." He needed to lay down the rules and make sure she would understand and listen. Better than having her mucking up around Megatron and leaving him to clean up the mess or worse.

BloodBloom folded her arms and decided to leave it, for now at least. She brought her gaze back to the control in front of her. "Fine whatever,"

"Come on Bloomy, you're doing ok so far. Let's get back to the control." He came around and leaned over her shoulder. "Let's have a look at Cybertron, our home planet."

This gained her interest again. "Cybertron." She said slowly feeling the words on her glossia. It was an odd name but really everything has been weird. "How come your not there right now?"

"The planet is dead," He sighed more in disappointment that sadness. "But it wasn't always. The planet was once full of life and energy before the Great War started; this was the time where the autobots and decepticons fought each other. Wasn't long before the cybonic plague developed and took more lives and turned Cybertron into a wasteland, forcing everyone to evacuate the planet. You'll have all information in the console if you wish to know more."

She felt some sympathy for him but didn't response, instead asked another question. "So how did King Con become leader?"

"No need for name calling," Knockout couldn't help but snicker lightly. "To answer your question, he wasn't always known as Megatron. He was once known as Megatronus and worked as a miner in the city of Kaon and like most miners became a gladiator. Like now he was ruthless and powerful, wanted the gain more power and bring his kind of equality to Cybertron. He was turned down by the council and was than betrayed by a close friend who the council approved. Enraged by his friend, he turned against him and went on to create the decepticons. He changed his name to Megatron and took control of Kaon and turned it into the capital for the decepticon army. Since than it has moved across the universe and still continues on."

"Jesus…." Was all she could say to that, "So this old so called friend of his stabbed him in the back? I don't blame him for being pissed, I would be too."

"It's a little more complicated." That kind of information could be told another time, there were far more important things he needed to point. "Now let's move to the decepticon ranks." He reached over the console and swiped his digit over the hologram screen to bring up profiles. "Alright, I won't brag about these but just enough to give you a better understanding and so you know who not to back talk too."

"I can't make promises. But alright, give me the details."

"Chief of decepticons is none other than Soundwave. He's basically Megatron's surveillance, as the humans say eyes and ears, and almost completely devoid of emotion. I'll give it to him he's very skilled, even though he's a mute or he just doesn't want to talk, but he's one you want to keep your distance from. A word of advice, watch out for the quite ones."

BloodBloom nodded. "I agree. Quite ones are the most dangers, I've learned that."

"That's good." Knockout was half pleased with her answer.

"He creep's me out. I could have sworn he was staring right through me with that faceless stare of his."

"He does that; don't let it get to you."

He then moved on to the next. "Next up is Dreadwing, Megatron's second in command. He's very loyal and has a strong sense of honour. If you want to gain another friendly audio around here he's your one. Might take a little effort, but you'll grow on him."

She honestly liked the sound of that. "He didn't seem that bad, compared to the others."

"What does that make me?" He asked almost offended.

"You're ok," She saw the questionable look he gave and snickered without realising. "I mean you've been good so far and you're very helpful, teaching me all this and being around. It makes me feel that little better that I'm not alone."

"Wow," Knockout chuckled in disbelief. "Those are probably the nicest words I've heard you say."

"Don't get use it," She flipped through half the profiles not really understand what she was doing until she came across something else. "Who's this?"

Knockout gave one glance at the monitor and sighed heavily, "Not important, let's move on."

"Why? Who is he?" She moved his servos out of the way preventing him from doing anything. "Come on, you said you'd teach me."

He did a double take and leaned on top of the desk. "That would be my old assistant, Breakdown"

"Oh," She honestly wasn't sure what else to say in that moment, "I'm sorry, I didn't realise"

Knockout didn't hear her and he continued. "Breakdown was a soldier and warrior and a long term friend of mine." That was all he said about him.

BloodBloom's optics flickered in wonder, "He, sounded like a good friend."

"You would've liked him. " He paused as he looked down at her a sad smile, something she hasn't seen from him yet. "And he would've liked you."

It was then both shared a rare faint smile together before it ended quickly when the door to the medic bay hissed open and two identical vehicon's entered.

"What is it?" Knockout asked in annoyance.

"Lord Megatron has requested your projects presents." The vehicon turned his helm directly at BloodBloom, both blankly staring at her with rudeness.

"Project, are you fucking serious? Is that all I am to everyone?" She asked with a loud annoyed huff. "You can all go fu-"

"We'll be right there!" Knockout wasn't going to allow her to finish.

Both the drones looked at one another and left without looking back. Knockout closed the terminal down and walked around again. "I have to ask you to never call Lord Megatron something out of respect. I won't repeat myself." His tone was far harsher than it was only a minute ago.

BloodBloom stood from her chair and folded her arms. "It just happens. I can't help it-"

"Yes you can!" He was right up close to her within seconds. "The last thing I ever want to happen if Megatron punishing you. You'll have to help it if you want to stay in one piece. I'm asking you to hold your glossia and follow every order from Megatron."

She was about to back talk him, but getting that warning glare from him made her shut her mouth once more and looked at the ground nodding her helm. Knockout lifted her chin up with his servos and his whole expression softens. "Promise me you'll behave."

She felt like a small child being told off but she saw the pleading look he gave through his optics and answered with a whisper. "I promise."

Knockout sighed, almost in relief with her answer. "Good."

She followed him down the dark coloured hall of the ship passing by many other vehicon's who stared as she walked by. She felt uncomfortable under their gaze but tried to not let it get to her as they walked by. It was like she was still unwelcome here, but could she blame everyone.

She's managed to piss off a number of them especially Megatron who she will need to work for to gain his trust, if she ever got it which she doubted. What could she do though? She was the newbie and she needed to earn her place.

They entered the same room she was brought to yesterday and everything looked all the same other than the room being almost empty. All that remained was Megatron at front with Soundwave, Dreadwing and another she didn't recognise that was sitting on a small ledge near Dreadwing. She looked rather feminine to her, like herself only slightly different build and whole new colour.

Her baby blue optics glittered with surprise at the sight of her, her armour was a dark forest green with moron shading's, servos and a light grey face.

The femme that held her gaze down finally brought them up to see BloodBloom for the first time with her baby blue optics. Both femmes stared, trying to figure out each other almost in distrust. Well, neither knew each other of course they didn't trust one another.

Both Knockout and BloodBloom stopped at a short distance as the femme seated still stared at them.

"Lord Megatron, we're here as requested." Knockout announced with a bow.

That was something she wasn't at all comfortable doing and seeing him do it only made her roll her optics.

The warlord turned to face them. "Good," He stepped forward with his optics pinned on BloodBloom, "Everyone, leave the room. Expect for you." He directed to her.

Knockout though wasn't that comfortable leaving the two alone together not knowing what stupid thing she might do. "With all due respect my ledge, but why?"

"Do not question me, Knockout." Megatron wasn't going to repeat himself and everyone saw this.

Soundwave was the first to leave followed by Dreadwing who stopped behind the seated femme and placed his servos over her shoulder causing her to jump lightly and break contact with BloodBloom. The femme stood with her helm hung low as her optics still tried to study her and she did the same back.

"Who is she?" BloodBloom whispered to Knockout.

"We'll talk about that later."

Megatron stared at Knockout waiting for him to do as he was told. After a bit of delays the doc saw he didn't have a choice and leaned closer to her audios. "Remember what I said."

All she could do was nod softly and watched as he turned and left the room, leaving her and the warlord alone together.

Once the door hissed closed an echo sounded in the almost empty room and BloodBloom felt a shiver run down her back. All Megatron did was stare at her like he was studying. She remained where she was for what felt like a long while with neither saying a word.

Finally, BloodBloom chose to finally speak. "So ahh, I think we got off on the wrong foot."

Megatron raised his optics but didn't response. She took this as her cue to continue words she didn't want to say but was needed, for her own sake as Knockout has repeatedly said.

"I'm not the best with apologising but here it goes." She fought the urge to roll her optics. "It was wrong of me to behave like the way I did. But you must understand I grew up in a rough environment where I had to defend for myself and not trust anyone. I'm sure Knockout has shown you parts of my memory core so you get the idea of how my life was. But that's no longer my life and I accept that now." She felt sick, though that wasn't possible anymore. "I umm….I'll try to adjust to all this. I'll do my best to grow on this new life and I'll try not to piss anyone off." She hadn't realised she had said she'll try and do her best other than I promise or I'll do it. She tried another introduction. "My name is BloodBloom," She gave an unsure twitch of a smile and lifted her shoulders. "And I'm a decepticon."

Megatron listened to the femme's speech as he went in deep thought. After everything he has seen from her memory core he was honestly pleased with the way she was. Someone ruthless was what the decepticon cause needed, not a weakling or peace maker. In due time she'll come to respect him and her officers, it would just take a little work on that which he was sure Knockout will make clear to her. So far it seemed to be going ok, but he wasn't going to put his full trust on her right now. He'll watch her over to next months and see her progress. He'll than consider it if she was able to show improvement.

He finally took a step forward towards her, his shadow swallowing her smaller form as he stopped at a shorter distance. "Well BloodBloom, I'm impressed."

"You are?"

"After your introduction yesterday this is a big step," He then went back to where he originally was. "Knockout has indeed presented me with events in your life, he's also said there were parts that your cannot remember before you were brought here."

That was true and she has tried to remember but it was all big fuzz. The last memory she had was walking in the rain and maybe a jump skip happened, because the next thing she remembers was being pinned down by Mark and his friends who tried to rape her before she killed Davy out of defence and took off to prevent being beaten to death by them. That's when she ran across the road and was hit by Knockout, than she woke up here. She wanted to remember what had happened before all that and what she did for all of that to happen.

At least she didn't have to deal with Mark and his gang anymore; they were no longer a problem in her life. But now she gained another.

"No," She realised she haven't answered him right away, "I want to remember but I just can't seem too. Knockout has said it might come back if something was to trigger it all, but so far no luck."

"In due time it shall return," He said almost with positivity, "For now you'll learn our way and I expect you to put an effort into it."

She bit down on her glossia to prevent herself from snapping and calm herself. "I will."

"Word has already travelled around the ship of your existence. The vehicon's sure know how to gossip, but pay no attention as you won't have any involvement with them. Knockout has requested to have you as his new assistant in the medic bay."

"He has?" This was the first she was hearing this.

Megatron let out a chilling chuckle, "I'm surprised he hasn't made mention of it to you. But no other, you'll be learning everything from him and in time who knows, I might even allow you to attend scouting missions."

Hearing this perked her interest rather quickly, "Really?"

"If you show much improvement I'll consider it."

'_You'll consider it? Fuck sake, I'm not a fucking child!'_ She wanted to shout this at him but didn't dare and only nodded with a simple response. "I understand."

Megatron was no fool. he could see it in her optics of how close she was to screaming at him. He stopped himself from snickering at this. "Good. I'll summon you if you're needed, you may leave."

BloodBloom turned around and as quickly as she could but at a normal pace she left the room. She just wanted to be as far away from him and scream into a pillow, and hoped for nothing like this to happen again, which of course was going to.

Knockout was pacing outside the room and looked up when she came out in one piece. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"It's flattering to see you care so much." She smirked lightly at him.

Knockout sighed heavily. "What happened?"

"Can we talk about that after? I just want to be as far away from him."

The two came back to the medic bay and Knockout closed the door to let them have some privacy. He faced her and gave a smug smile. "You ok?"

"Yeah, fine." She answered sitting on top of the berth closest to her.

"Fine doesn't mean fine." He now stood in front of her and the berth. "The scale goes; great, good, okay, not okay, I hate you, fine."

BloodBloom smirked at this. "Yeah that's pretty much true but honestly, I'm okay and don't worry I didn't piss off King Con. Everything's fine, just feel a little tired."

"Maybe some energon will help you." Knockout was quick to offer.

She honestly didn't want to but took it without complaints. Strangely it wasn't as bitter as it was before and let it sink down with a thoughtful expression.

"Not so bad now isn't it?" Knockout was pleased she had adjusted rather quite.

"Still not the best tasting," She said finishing off the cube and placing it down. "But I don't have a choice I guess." It was then she remembered about before, "Hey, who was that? That female transformer or femme to be exact, and she had blue optics, is that normal?"

"To answer your first question, that was Dreadwing's charge, she crashed landed on this planet six months ago and was brought in by the vehicon's. Megatron didn't see any use in her and gave her to Dreadwing."

"You speak of her like she's a pet." BloodBloom's tone was harsh but Knockout tried to explain.

"It was either that or offline her." Her silence was enough for an answer, but he continued. "I'm not saying she's like that but that's how most see you and her here. Dreadwing and I are different though, and he treats her well. She's lucky to have him and not someone else. I the same, I'll treat you like a femme should be treated."

She was honestly touched by his words and accidently, without realizing, her cheek plating heated up to blush.

"Ahh, is that a blush I notice?" Knockout snickered and moved his servos over the area gently making her flinch at the contact.

"I-I….no-"

He was now right up close to her face with both his servos on either side of her. "I know other ways to make you heat up, if you're ever interested."

BloodBloom frowned a little. "Is this your way of treating me?"

He chuckled and ran the top of his finger once more over her cheek tenderly. "Can't blame me for trying."

'_Can't blame a guy for trying'_ familiar words said by Mark repeated through her audios and she shook her helm a little.

"Bloomy?" Knockout noticed this right away, "What's wrong?"

She rubbed the side of her helm feeling a slight ache. "It doesn't matter"

"Here," He helped her lay down on the berth, "Did you remember something?"

"How'd you know?"

"Just the look of realization on your face, and you just said, so now I know."

She vented through her vents. "It was only a small moment, but I think I was trying to find somewhere to sleep for the night, but then I ran into Mark, and he had a job for me I think. That's all I remember…."

"Well, it's a start. As I said, give it time and it will all come back."

"So, back to this femme, who is she?"

Knockout got comfortable and told the story.

_What had she done to deserve this? Primus himself must have hated her to let this happen. She's been isolated for so long with no contact it was so strange to be surrounded though this time it was no warm welcome but taken against her will._

_She was dragged down the dark hall of the Nemesis with cuffed servos, both vehicon's on either side of her silent as they took her to their leader for questioning._

_She struggled a little, not wanting to be interrogated or tortured for information and the warlord was something she never wanted to meet but looks like it was about to happen. She was simply dragged along again and she didn't stand a chance. She was just a simple lone femme who tried to make contact with Optimus and was brought to the planet earth as it was his known location. But one mistake was all it took and she was now a prisoner._

_She had been lost in her thoughts for a while she never noticed they had entered the room and was quickly shoved onto her knees with her helm pulled back making her let out a pained hiss._

"_So, this is the survivor?" A deep, chilling voice echoed and she laid her optics on the gladiator who stood over her. She shivered at his sight wanting nothing more than to run away, but she wasn't going to have any luck with that._

_The vehicon to her left spoke "Her shuttle was searched and the data was scanned but nothing on the location of the autobot's was found."_

"_Well, that's rather disappointing." Megatron looked down at the lightly quivering femme on the cold floor. "Tell me femme, do you know where there located?"_

_She shook her helm and struggled in the vehicon's grasp. "No please. I don't know anything, I swear. They never sent me the coincidence; I was waiting for them to." She felt panic hit her like a punch in the face._

"_If you have nothing to give than your usefulness has run its course," Megatron's arm cannon powered up with a purple glow making her squirm in the drones hold, desperately trying to get away before he offlined her. Her voice betrayed her to even scream for her life, and all that she was capable of doing was shutting her optics, awaiting her fate._

"_Lord Megatron."_

_Hearing the new voice made her open one of her optics to see what was happening. Once she saw who it was, it was as if everything felt better. A tall mech, dark charcoal blue, silver, gold plating, stepped forward behind Megatron and showed no judgment for his leader._

"_What is it, Dreadwing?" Megatron growled lowly with his cannon raised, powered up, directed at her._

"_May I suggest another fate for her?" He waited for his master to approve before continuing, "Termination is something she might wish for, rather than being kept online while captive. There might be other use in her for us, that way we have a neutral in our possession and the autobot's have no knowledge of her arrival."_

_Megatron raised a brow in thought considering his idea. He brought his gaze back to the femme who was trembling madly on the floor. "Tell me femme, what is your position?"_

"_I-I'm an engineer," She swallowed thickly on her words; "I can create gadgets, r-repair and make small weapons, but I haven't had a lot of experience." Honestly she didn't think it was that big of deal of what she did but it was something she had enjoyed in her life but hasn't had the experience of it really, leaving her very lacking with the skills._

_Much to her surprise the cannon was lowered and powered down. "A femme among our ranks, a neutral to be exact and with low skills? Others will be rowdy with her presents. It's been a long while since a lot here have touched a femme, I cannot control them if they advance of her." He spoke as if she wasn't with them._

_She felt sick at his words and wished he had just finished her so she could leave this nightmare for good. But it didn't look like that was going to happen now._

"_I'll have her under my watch," Dreadwing announced, "I'll make sure she has the skills and keep an optic on her."_

"_You're willing to take responsibility for her?" Megatron's questioned._

_He nodded. "Yes master."_

_Megatron smirked lightly and turned to walk away. "You may do so than, but I'll be watching her." The warlord left the room and ordered the vehicon's to release the femme._

_They did so, leaving her knelt on the floor with cuffed servos still and they left, leaving her and Dreadwing alone._

_He came forward towards her, "Stand up." It was an order and she did as told with shaky legs that felt like jelly._

_With some care he offined the cuffs allowing her to rub her wrists._

"_Why'd you do that?" The question came out from her before she could think it._

"_You are no threat to us." She didn't know if it was an insult or no. "Besides, it would be a waste to have you offlined."_

_She nodded still unsure. "T-thank you…."_

"_What's your name?"_

_She gazes up at him with soft, warm optics. "Nightwatch."_

Knockout finished it off with the rest. "Ever since she has been under his wing, others may not see it but I do and those two have go fond of each other. Dreadwing will need to be careful; Megatron will take this as a weakness and get rid of her."

BloodBloom allowed a small smile. "I think it was nice of him, shows he cares."

"He does, and like I said it's risky because Megatron doesn't take kindness well."

"Well that's his problem. Why can't others be happy?"

"It's how Megatron run's things around her. This is the decepticon cause, not the autobot's, he doesn't want anyone turning soft or weak."

She sighed. "I agree feelings can be a weakness and other's will use it against you, but that shouldn't stop them from being happy."

"Love can be the most powerful weapon, or strongest weakness."

BloodBloom agreed, but didn't approve. "So, when can I meet her?"

* * *

_Thanks very much for reading everyone. Please don't forget to review and ideas are always welcome. Hope everyone doesn't mind the change I've made with Nightwatch (For those who have read my old story, which is no longer posted sorry) but I figured this would suit her better and wanted her to be different from my other OC's, since they are either strong, brave and don't let other's push them around types. Anyway, hope this works out still. Thanks again and hope you all enjoyed._


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you to those who reviewed faved and followed. In the first story before I decided to rewrite this I had both Bloodbloom and Nightwatch as friends however I felt like it was too much simular with my other two OC's, Darklight and Moondancer, so I've changed it. Hope this is to everyone likes. As always, hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review. _

* * *

Dreadwing brought Nightwatch back their quarters after Megatron dismissed them and it was rather quiet between the two along the way. She was usually quiet, so it wasn't anything new, but he did sense she was in deep thought about something and he could guess it was about the newest addition. He told her he'll be back in a moment leaving her to do nothing but sit on the berth to await for him return. It wasn't long before he did and strolled over to her where she still sat.

"Is there something on your mind, Nightwatch?" He casually asked.

She looked up from the floor at him, "Yeah, that femme. Who is she? You never told me there was another femme arriving." Usually he would fill her in on the news around to keep her updated.

He would need to explain sooner or later he figured, "I never said anything because none of us knew what to expect to happen. The femme, she used to be an organic."

"Huh?" She raised her optics in question, "H-how is that even possible?"

"Call it a miracle. Knockout has been doing experiments for the last few months in his medic bay trying to see if it was possible. He got lucky, so did she, and now we have our first ever organic turned machine in our ranks."

Nightwatch gaped at him trying to find words to describe what she was thinking.

Dreadwing couldn't help but smirk lightly at her response and sat down beside her, "I know it sounds beyond anything from our science and studies but it's true. It's only her second day waking up to all this so she'll need time to adjust to her new life."

She tried to get her helm around the idea of what she was, or use to be, to be exact. "Wow…."

"Indeed." He hummed lightly and came closer to sit down beside her. "Understand that she needs another femme just to talk too, is that ok?"

Nightwatch wasn't social at all, always shy and quite being around others her whole life was who she was. Having another femme, probably with a load of questions to ask her, was something she didn't really want to do. Dreadwing though was asking her, she owned him that much, but still. "Do I have to?"

"It will be good for the both of you," he answered with a twitch of a smirk, "so I think you should. You may ask her anything about organics than if that interests you."

She shrugged her shoulders like it didn't mean that much. "I've already done my research. Besides, I'm not that great making conversation."

However Dreadwing had already spoken with Knockout and wasn't going to let her back out of it. "Tomorrow you'll be joining her in the medic bay for the morning, it won't be that bad. You'll be fine."

An exhale was her submission. She felt nerves but knew she wasn't getting out of this. Since being brought here after her shuttle crashed Dreadwing has been easy on her, unlike everyone else who saw her as either a weak femme or plaything. They had been sharing quarters as well, both having their own side on the berth. At first it was very strange but she slowly grew use to it. She wouldn't admit it loudly but she has developed a crush on him since he saved her from being offlined. What she felt would die away, maybe.

Dreadwing felt the same towards her but he wouldn't go that way, she was only his charge, just as Megatron said. Making it something more will not do any good for either of them. They both had a lot in common and he enjoyed listening to her talk about her travels. It had been a long time since he had a deep conversation with someone, ever since his twin and he parted ways.

The silence drifted before it was broken by him. "Do you feel up to go for a fly? You've been cooped up for a while here anyway."

Nightwatch's alt mode was flight. She took form of a small fighter jet, scanned it the first time Dreadwing took her out with approval of course. Never was she allowed to be let out on her own and never was she part of any missions. All she did was stay on the ship and keeping herself busy until he was free to take her out next.

Looking up she softly smiled nodding her helm. "Yeah….sure, that will be nice."

Meanwhile, Knockout was just returning to the medic bay after having a small word with Dreadwing. He wasn't the type to make talk with him, but this was for Bloodbloom to have the chance to get to know another femme. Who knows, the two might bond and become friends. Sounds childish in his mind but no one thought like he did. The only one he ever really opened up to was Breakdown and ever since he offline he's had no one to call a friend. Now, he had Bloodbloom.

Entering the medic bay he looked up to find her at the console browsing through the data. He noticed the interest in her optics as she looked over the displayed information.

"Find anything interesting?" He strolled over to her side and watched her look up at him with wonder.

"Yeah, what are these symbols?" She pointed to the odd looking designs on the screen hologram.

Knockout could supress the smirk that crawled on his face as he leaned on the bench top in front of them. "That would be Cybertronian, our origin language."

"Wait, we have our own language?" Her interest had perked to a higher level, "Can you teach me?"

"Serenely, that'll our first lesson over the next few weeks."

"What about after that?"

"We'll figure that out when it comes." He was impressed by our much she was into this now. "I must say, I really like this side of you. Curios and fully of wonder, just like I hoped you'd be."

She turned her helm to look at him and gave a small smile. "I guess I'm growing on all this, despite everything's that happened. But I'm trying not to think about it, it's too much for my mind."

"Agreed," it was good to have her speak words through her clear mind, it made everything easier for the both of them.

"I've been wondering about something," Bloodbloom turned in her seat slightly with crossed legs, "Probably a stupid question for you but important to me. Do you, or we, have a god?"

Knockout hummed correctly, "That would be Primus, the creator god of the Transformers, a being that dates back to the beginning of the universe itself. Primus transformed himself into the plant Cybertron and he became the core of the planet. As I said this morning about the Great War, the Cybonic plague turned the planet into a wasteland and shutting down the core. Never less, he still exists."

"Do you believe in him?"

"Gotta believe in something, right?"

"Before, when I was human, I didn't believe in god."

One of his optics rose lightly hearing this, "I believed you did, since your mother did."

She shrugged, "Yeah, she did, and when I was little I wanted to as well. I would pray sometimes beside my bed and hope for everything to be better when I wake. But since I've been on the streets, I stopped believing. If there was a god, he's a shitting one. I hope this Primus does a better job."

"Why do you think gods are responsible what happens in life?"

"That's what everyone keeps saying." She honestly didn't know much, only listened to what her mother said, "If god loves us why is there suffering? Why does he allow bad things to happen?"

A soft sigh is what he gave before speaking, "God doesn't choose what happens in our life, we do. We are responsible for our actions. The organic god, cybertronian god, or whatever other gods there are in this universe, they exist for us to believe in. Primus, he looks after our sparks when they leave our forms. That's are what I believe in."

"I," she felt something odd hearing his words, she wasn't sure but knew it had hit something deep in her, "yeah I think you're right."

He smiled maybe a little too much before realising and cleared his voice, "So, enough with this godly business, I've arrange for you and Nightwatch to spend the morning together tomorrow. Just a heads up, she's not the talkative type, just so you know."

She was pleased to hear this, "What are we doing in our time?"

"You'll both be storing the energon cubes."

"So packing shelves?"

"If you want to call it that than yes," He smirked smugly, "and this will be a good chance to prove to Megatron you're one of us."

"By packing shelves, that will impress him?"

"You'd be surprised."

It sounded easier than she expected about proving herself, so this was a boring yet good chance to do so and to meet another femme, if she can get her talking to her after hearing Knockout point out she's quite. "Very well, I'll be ready tomorrow."

"Fantastic." He declared and moved away for a moment before Bloodbloom asked something else that has been on her mind.

"I've been wondering about something, about our kind." She felt weird to say _our kind_ and not _his_, but it was true, "How do we…you know, reproduce?"

This perked his interest and faced her with a cocky smirk, "Ah the bees' and birds', as the humans say. Well, it's very simple. How we reproduce is almost simular to humans."

She choked back a snort, "Really? I would've thought it was done differently."

"Well besides the wet soft skin and hair everything else it just about simular."

Both shared a moment of silence and stared at one another. She was in deep thought before responding, "So, you have a dick?"

The question made him cackle, "Yes, but that is the human term. A mech, such as me, have more than a few names for it. Cable, interface, or if you're feeling playful it can be called a plug too."

She couldn't hold back too immature snorted giggles hearing this and tried to hide her face behind her servos as Knockout folded his arms.

"Come on, act your age." He chuckled lightly more over hearing the happy sounds she made.

"S-so," she tried to gain control over her giggles and relaxing, "what's it called for us femmes then?"

"Value, port," he shrugged, "if you like we can do a demonstration." He teasingly tested her.

Bloodbloom scowls lightly at him, "I'm good." But soon smirked at his cockiness, thinking he was strangely good looking with it.

"Are you sure?" He tested again as he slowly stepped closer until he was directly standing in front of her and leaned down closer until their optics were level, placing both his servos on the console behind her and held his usual smug as he studied her.

Both their blood optics glimmered together as silence fell. Bloodbloom froze not knowing what to do right that moment as he continuously stared deeply at her. She could feel his heated vents blowing against her metallic surface making her shiver at the contact.

"Knockout…" She breathed out his name softly feeling scared at how close he was. Over the years in the streets plenty had tried to get in her pants but she'd put them in their place. Only a few times has she almost been raped but managed to get away, she got lucky. Now, Knockout was way too close to her face with his own, only a few inches away from her lips, which he could easily leaned in a little more to kiss her and found she waited for him to do so. Why? She honestly had no idea. Maybe curiosity, since she was now a whole new race and wanted to experience it, but that was all.

He had something else on mind though. Slowly he leaned forward but not towards her lips but to the side of her helm where her audios were. She hitched a breath in as he exhaled against her, his right servo gently making its way up her arm and over her shoulder in soothing motions. Her CPU had gone blank and had no intention to stop him.

_Why aren't I stopping him?_ She thought aggressively to herself. _Fucking push the perv away!_ Though she couldn't move herself to do so and sat there oblivious to everything.

Knockout was more pleased with himself he was able to get this close to her. He could have easily kissed her, touched her more and if he pushed his luck a little more maybe a happy ending. Hundred years ago he would've done as he pleased, coax the femme into a wild interface and forget her name the next day. But now he found himself unable to with Bloodbloom. She was different, obviously, but there was something that prevented him to do so and only found himself able to just feel her for a moment and inhale her scent.

Next he whispered words he didn't even know were from him, "Since I found you, I always knew you were different…"

This seemed to bring her back to reality and cleared her vocals softly, "U-umm…can we start our first lession? I mean about our language?"

Finally, he slowly moved away and gave a different smile to her. "Of course, let's begin."

_**The next day….**_

Everything that had happened yesterday went over Bloodbloom's mind repeatedly. She wasn't sure what to think of it. Sure, at first it worried her but as the moment dwelled it confused what his intention was. The other femme, Nightwatch, was here in the so called care of Dreadwing. From her only known knowledge they were the only ones present on the ship. After Knockout spoke of reproduction it kind of came to mind with what the real reason she was here for, just like Nightwatch.

_Am I some kind of breeder?_ The thought disgusted her. _Is that all the reason I'm here, to see if they could breed an army by turning human females into Transformers?_ Maybe she was over reacting, but still, the thought was still there and she didn't want to question Knockout about it.

Right now he was leading her down the hall of the ship to the energon storage room where she was going to personally meet this other femme. She remained quiet along the way, her helm bowed a little in deep thought and Knockout picked up on this.

"You're awfully quiet this morning."

"Huh?" She brought hr gaze up at him. "O-oh, sorry…"

He gave her a questioning look at her apology. "Why are you sorry?"

"I don't know…" She honestly felt a little tired from her lake of recharge last night; too much was still on her mind about everything.

"Bloomy, if something is bothering you-"

"No," She lied, "nothing is wrong. Just didn't sleep…or recharge as you call it, I didn't get much last night."

"I know. I felt you tossing and turning all over the berth." His optics rolled a little. "Which means there was stuff on your mind last night, care to tell?"

"For fuck sake just drop it!" Stopping her movements she stood there in an annoyed mood now. "Seriously it's nothing. Just…leave it, please."

Knockout didn't want to though, he knew something was on her mind but also knew he wasn't going to get anything from her right that moment. "Fine, whatever you say."

She could hear the annoyance in his voice but she too was annoyed. Both were in a bad mood this morning. Hopefully thing's will settle later.

They arrived and were greeted by a small group of vehicon's who brought their gazes up. All optics laid on her, studying the new addition and a few whispers to one another here and there.

_Bunch of gossip girls._ She fought not the snicker at the thought.

Dreadwing appeared with Nightwatch right at his side. Bloodbloom tried to gain her attention but she avoids looking at the other femme. _Why won't she look at me, am I that much of a freak?_

Both the mechs gained in a short conversation to one another while Bloodbloom tried to study the femme who just avoided optic contact.

"Well," Knockout declared suddenly, "I say we leave the femmes to it." He looked at her and leaned closer to her audios, "Try to be nice."

"Whatever..." That was all of the response she gave him with a shrug. He sighed heavily and moved away out the room with Dreadwing on his heels.

Now it was the two femmes followed by some vehicons who took no acknowledgment of them and continued with their work.

"Follow me than." Nightwatch looked like she didn't want to be here at all, which was true. But she wasn't left with a choice. "No point in standing around."

Bloodbloom followed her to another end of the room where large amounts of energon was stacked up one another. She gazed them up and down admiring their beautiful glow, besides the taste of them it was a pretty sight. She had another this morning and it was slightly better than yesterday. Maybe Knockout was right, she just had to adjust and stop complaining.

"We have to move these over to there." She pointed at a short distance away from them were what looked like a lift or some type of escalator that rotated up and down every few seconds. It looked like it took whatever was placed on the shelfs to another level above.

"Where does it go?" She asked now her curiosity got the better of her.

Nightwatch looked up and sighed softly. "It goes to another level."

"Umm, I know that, I mean what level?"

She shrugged her answer.

_This femme really doesn't like to talk._ "You don't know?"

"No, I don't. They don't tell me anything." _Yep, defiantly doesn't like to talk._

"Jesus Christ…." She lowly murmured enough for her not to hear.

It was an awkward silence between the two for what felt like hours. Both went back and forth carrying energon cubes into the lift and repeating to motion. Bloodbloom had to admit she was overly board now. This was a stupid job. To make it worse the femme she wanted to ask a million questions didn't even seem interested at all. Returning to the stacked cubes she waited for her to come back before trying her luck. "Have I done something, or is it because of what I am?"

Nightwatch stopped and looked at her, "It's nothing to do with that." She seemed to guess she was asking because of their silence, "It's just…me. I don't talk very well."

"Meaning you doesn't talk much?"

She nodded yet again and went to carry another cube, but she stopped her. "Please," Now it was time to plea, "I don't know much. This is my third day I've woken up like this and it's fucking scary. I just…" looking to the ground she chewed her bottom lip, "I could really use some advice, or even just ask few things about being a femme. It's probably the same as female humans, but I don't know that."

Finally, Nightwatch was showing some sympathy trough her optics. Putting the cube back down she leaned over the bench in front of her with her helm hung, giving up trying to ignore. "What do you want to know?"

She sighed with relief, "Ok so, how come you and I are the only femmes here?"

"Femmes are rare in our race."

"Really?"

"Truly," She almost sounded disappointed, "It's probably why we're here."

"Why we're here?" She furrowed her optics, "Is it true than, that were breeders?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Bloodbloom wasn't sure what to say, but had to say something. "I, well what about that one you're with, what's his name, wing something?"

"Dreadwing." She gave a strange smirk.

"Knockout said you were his charge. He's told me a bit about you honestly."

She gave an unsure look at her. "Well, that's odd, since he doesn't know anything about me."

A change of subject was now due. "Anyway, I've also been curios. So far everyone I've seen has either red or orange optics, yet yours is blue…."

"I'm a neutral. You only have blue optics if you don't have the decepticon programming."

"Which means I do, but why don't you have the programming then?"

Nightwatch was very surprised hearing this and gave an unexpected chuckle. "Wow…."

"What's so funny?"

"They really haven't told you anything, haven't they?" Her small smile confused Bloodbloom even more, as it was though she was thinking her as dumb.

"I-I don't understand…" Moving away to the other bench she leaned into it. "What haven't I been told?"

"A lot, but I shouldn't be saying anything. I could get in trouble." Nightwatch was going to leave it at that and continue with transporting the energon cubes, but that wasn't going to happen.

She stood in her path with a raised servo. "No, you have to tell me."

"I can't," Her helm shook almost in fear. "You need to ask him yourself…."

She was going to ask who she meant, but before she could a sudden pain swelled in her CPU. Her servos dug at hr helm, letting out a sharp hiss and trying to support herself on the bench.

"A-are you alright?" Nightwatch concerned voice asked stepping closer to her with studying optics. "You're bleeding…."

Bloodbloom could taste the bitter energon in her mouth that was now slowly seeping over her bottom lip and chin. Her vents hitched up and they too also were leaking fresh energon. Everything felt dizzy to her, a sickening nausea fought to purge from her tanks, and she felt her spark increase in beat. It was all crumbing around her and that only thing left to do was fall to the ground, which is what she soon did. Everything felt numb and her vision blurred, making her wanting to fight whatever was happening to her but couldn't find the strength to do so.

"Please, someone, get help!" Those were the last words she heard before her world turned blank.

The next she online she was laid out on a berth right back in the medic bay. A groan was all she needed to do to get Knockout's attention.

"How do you feel?"

Once her optics online she tried to adjust to her surroundings. Knockout flashed a light over her optics to see if they react to it, which she did. When she didn't answer he asked another. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was," she tried to think what had happened to figure it out. "We were moving cubes weren't we, wasn't I with Nightwatch?"

He exhaled in relief. "Well, it's a start, but your memory seems to be ok for now."

"What happened?" She tried to sit up but he didn't allow her.

Without much pressure he pushed her back down, "You were bleeding into your CPU. It was a fault in your systems, but I managed to fix it won't happen again." He noticed her continued silence and narrowed his optics lightly, "Something on your mind, Bloomy?"

A lot was on her mind, everything Nightwatch said, what she thought about this morning and last night, it was all over crowding in her CPU. She sighed and shook her helm. "It's nothing, Knockout. I'm feeling ok now, thank you."

He thought her response was strange, considering after everything that's happened and the way she's behaved. But if he pushed he'd get and audio full, which he didn't need right now. So, he let it go, at least for now.

Bloodbloom turned her helm to the side feeling tired and drained of all energy. All she wanted to do was recharge, which soon took over, taking her away from everything and leaving her in peace.

* * *

_I would like to thank everyone for reading I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always please let me know what you all think._


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you everyone for reading, leaving feedback and following this story. Sorry to keep you all waiting. In this first part of the chapter I've chosen to bring in something different. From Sarah's/Bloodbloom's memory core we've all seen the abusive and highly angered man her father was. I've decided to go back to that but with a different approach, a little more of a back story and the thing's Sarah cannot remember when she was very young and what kind of man her father once was. I've also decided Sarah doesn't want to watch anything from her memory core of her past but that doesn't stop Knockout from watching them, he knows more about her then she does herself. This chapter takes place during season 2 episode 10 'Armada'. Anyway, here is the next update and I hope you all enjoy. Ideas are always welcome and don't forget to _**R&amp;R**.

_I don't own anything other than my OC._

_**Warning:** Language._

* * *

_**Three Months Later…**_

"Agent Fowler," Hearing his named being called Fowler broke from his train of thought and looked over at the prison guard directing his head towards the open door, "We're ready for you."

Fowler adjusted the folder tucked under his arms and followed the guard through the hall. The prison is located about an hour outside of Jasper, hidden from society, keeping those who deserved to rot in the hell hold for the remainder of their days. Fowler wasn't going to come for there were much more important things to do but his curiosity got the better of him and June needed to know things. He was doing this for her.

The prison guard brought Fowler to an empty room with a simple table and two chairs. He took a seat and dumped the folder on the table in front, was given a glass given a glass of water which he didn't touch nor take notice of. Fowler wanted to get this done and out of the way.

A buzz sounded and the second door to the room opened. Fowler saw two other guards and one they were escorting. The man was shackled in both wrists and ankles giving him no feel of freedom and pushed him into the room closing the door behind him, leaving the two alone together.

The man was dressed in bright orange prison clothes with his button shirt opened revealing his white top underneath. Dark curls hanging against the top of his shoulders, a full short beard covered most his cheeks with thick eyebrows frowning slightly at Fowler. His hooded eyes stared blankly back, showing no emotion leaving it difficult to read. He looked like a predator. The common saying would be their daughter gets their looks from their mother but it was the opposite this time. Sarah looked very much like him. Fowler knew he had the right one.

"Richard, have a seat."

Richard gazed his brown eyes at the chair and back at the agent, pondering on the given instructions, not long before he exhaled with a low groan and did as told. Every step he took rattled the shackles binding him and went silent once he planted himself in the chair.

Fowler studied the man in front of him for a mere moment, "My name is Special Agent Fowler. I work for the United States Government. I want to talk about a few things with you, think you can do that and answer some questions?"

Richard eyed the agent, "That depends…"

"On what?"

"On what you want to talk about," His voice was taut. Something in it was out of place though, like he was keeping something hidden deep.

"It's about your late wife and daughter,"

Richard flinched at the mention of them and growled lowly, "Then we're done here." He quickly got up and waited in front of the door for the guards to open it.

"Don't you want to know about your daughter?"

Richard sighed heavily leaning his head against the closed door. Richard's behaviour changed, from unreadable to pained regret. Fowler didn't know what the man was thinking but he knew he got his attention as he started to walk back over to the chair.

Fowler opened the folder in front of him to look at the documented paperwork, "Your mother died at child birth leaving you in the care of your father, who was known for being responsible for drug dealing, multiple murders and bank robberies before being caught and was sentenced to death by the chair. You were eighteen when this happened?"

"Yeah…"

"Tell me what happened after that."

Richard exhaled shutting his eyes tightly. "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know and understand what your life was like before…what happened."

"I beat my wife to death. You don't have to pretend or be professional about it." Richard spat bitterly.

Fowler nodded as he read over the document. "Your late wife Nicole, she didn't have an easy life growing up, just like you. Is that how you two met?"

Richard nodded. "We had no one other than each other. When Nikki got pregnant we tried to fix our lives. We managed to get jobs, a home, and after…after Sarah was born things seemed to be perfect." He went silent looking at his shackled wrists, fiddling with the chain a little before speaking again, "I fucked thing's up though...like I always did."

Fowler lay the document down and joined his hands on top of the table, "Explain it to me."

Richard felt there was no reason he needed to speak of all this, unless it was something important. "You said you were some special agent? What does the fucking government want? Why is Sarah involved?"

"I understand this may sound strange and once you speak with me I'll answer your own questions."

Richard was in no mood to argue so he complied. "Fine, we'll do it your way. This may be hard for you to believe but I loved my wife and daughter. Those two girls were the greatest things that ever happened to me. I loved Nikki, she gave me her heart and I ripped it apart, I ruined her life. I taught Sarah how to ride a bike that was the greatest moment in her life, a memory she'll never remember. The only one she'll ever remember is me beating her mother and herself."

"When did…this start happening?"

"For years I was sober, I got clean, so did Nikki. When Sarah was five I lost my job and I went right back to drinking, the only thing that made me not care anymore. I continued, took my anger out on my own family not giving a crap about life. I didn't deserve them; I was nothing, still am." He hated to remember all the things he's done. "If I could take it all back I would but I can't. I killed my Nikki and hurt my little girl, nothing can ever fix that."

Fowler saw the large amount of regret and pain in his hooded eyes and he knew Richard was living in a dark world of his own, but he showed no sympathy towards him. "You've been sentenced for life behind bars, is this current?"

"Yeah, though I think I deserve the chair, but they figured that's the easy way out."

"Right," Fowler once again picked up the documents and browsed over the pages to get more detail. It remained quiet in the room for what felt like hours (only turned out to be minutes) before Richard broke the silence.

"How is my chipmunk?"

Fowler stopped reading and thought over the odd question, than realized it must've been a nickname for Sarah. Hearing it caused his chest to tighten, for he knew he had to tell the news of Sarah. He didn't know what to expect, everything that's happened so far he hadn't expected. "When's the last time you heard from your daughter?"

Richard half snorted, "Not since that night. I…I figured she was put in foster care."

"Richard," Fowler moved aside the folder and leaned forward on the table, "Sarah was never put in foster care…"

"I don't understand," Richard frowned, his creases tightly forming lines against his middle aged skin around his eyes and brow, "Was she put in…an orphanage?"

"No," He continued quickly before he could respond, "Sarah ran away before they could do anything, no sight of her was ever seen again for years. She's lived in the streets for a while now."

Richard looked baffled and didn't know how to react to this, "S-she…but, she was so young. How did she survive on her own?"

"Sarah was found by a gang leader who raised, used and manipulated her, bringing her up in a life of violence and drugs. Have they not told you anything?"

"Why do you think they would tell me anything!?" Richard felt anger boil hearing his little girl had a life like his own, he never wanted that. "Why did no one look for her?"

"A search was sent those years ago but no sign of her was seen since and the search was called off. That's all I know."

Richard breathed heavily thinking over the given news, thinking all this time his little girl was living a good life, one she deserved, only to find out she's lived a thug life "Do you, know the gang? Who found her?"

"The gang is known around Jasper, but that is all I can tell you."

A breathily chuckle left his lips, "Jasper aren't a big town. There is only one gang that is known by everyone, I know them personality. James is their leader. I've dealt with them before for years before I met Nikki. His son, Mark, took over until his man returns. Are you saying James' the one who found her?"

Fowler was taken back, never expecting Richard knew more than he figured and didn't know how to respond. He tried to keep it professional, "I cannot answer that. You'll need to decide yourself."

Richard knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer, in his position the agent could have easily ignored him and moved on. "Where is Sarah now?"

Fowler sighed, "Richard…Sarah's dead."

Dead silence filled the room. Fowler watched as Richard stared at him, lips twitching almost snickering thinking it was a joke, only to realise he wasn't kidding. "S-sarah's dead?"

"Her body was found outside of Jasper about three months ago." Fowler explained slowly, "We don't know what happen," That was only half true but he couldn't reveal anything else. "We only know the case is being treated as suspicious."

"Suspicious? You mean to tell she was murdered?"

"We believe so." Again this was half true, he couldn't say she was used as a decepticon experiment, but it was still murder.

Richard's nostrils flared and clenched his fists in anger, "Do you know who did this?"

"There are…people of interest, but no arrest has been made. It's being looked into more though."

Richard wanted to flip the table and break everything he could get his hands on. He wanted to let his anger out on Fowler, but knew this wouldn't change or help anything. So, he remained calm and hid himself behind the mask he wore. "Agent Fowler, I do not deserve any kind of warmth or happiness, not after everything I did. I regret ever hurting my girls." He brought his shackled hands on top of the table and stared dead eye at Fowler, "Do me a favour and make sure whoever did this is put behind bars, particularly this one, that way I can pay him a visit." His words were nothing but dark and murderous.

Fowler could tell Richard wasn't joking around though he didn't answer him.

Richard switched from predator mode to neutral very quickly, "Can I ask if you have a photo of Sarah?"

Fowler couldn't argue with that. He pulled out a small clear security captured shot of Sarah and slid it across the table in front of him. Richard carefully held it in his hand observing the tall brown haired woman. The first thing he noticed was she was wearing a familiar bright orange jumper he knew belonged to Nikki. He brought it for her when he got his first pay check. Nikki loved the colour, that's why he got it. Now to see Sarah continuing to wear it brought warmth to a very dark place in his heart. His lips twitched up sadly, knowing his Sarah was now gone and with her mother.

Fowler broke the long silence, "I believe that is all I need today. You may keep the photo if you wish. Thank you, Richard. I'm….sorry for your loss." Fowler gathered up his documents and left the room, not before giving one last glance at the soul damaged man and sighing.

Once returned to his cell the shackles were removed and Richard was locked in the room he's had since arriving, one he'll spend the rest of his life in. Once the door behind him locked closed he let out a loud roar grabbing a chair and slammed it against the brick wall, next moving to his bed, throwing the matters over his head and flipping the bed frame across the room as another pained roar echoed in the cell and probably many more down the hall. Once his room was left in nothing but broken furniture and a shattered toilet he pressed his back against the cold wall and slide to the floor, allowing the tears to come and dropping the wrinkled photo to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Nikki," He whispered to himself and pressed his face into his hands letting out a shaky sob, "I'm sorry chipmunk..."

* * *

_**Decepticon Warship, Nemesis…**_

Strangely, Bloodbloom was getting use to her new life. Even with only three months passing she saw and learned much more about their race and history, learning to be like them and what life was like back on their home planet, Cybertron. She found it all rather interesting.

There were still its downs of course. Nightwatch hasn't shown any acknowledgment towards her and rather carried on or pretended she wasn't there. Bloodbloom gave up trying to befriend the femme, all it did was irritate her.

The vehicons still got on her nerve every day. There was something about them that wanted to make her beat them over their helms. Maybe it's because they all looked alike, but who knows. Megatron she loathed more than anything. Bloodbloom had made slipups, back talking or not following an order. In this case she was assigned to more tasks around the ship or be right Megatron's side for the rest of the day to learn more of their ways. Neither she liked, but she'd much prefer more chores than having to put up with the warlord.

The only one that she would call a friend was Knockout. As much as he also irritated her she liked his company. Putting aside his smug and perv attitude he wasn't that bad to hang around. Sure, it was very weird they shared a berth, at each other's side almost every minute of each day and after discovering from Nightwatch the femmes were here as _'breeders'_ it creeped her out. Knockout has more than a few times gotten close and has tried to steal a kiss which she'd always refused, ignoring the urge telling her to just try it once, but he hasn't pushed her any further or tried anything else.

Bloodbloom now was in the medic bay, like she was most of the time. It was the only place to have a peace of mind and where she could do her own thing in her own time. She was browsing through the console in silence, reading through the data when an unexpected touch was given on her shoulders. Instincts kicked in and she spun around to hit whoever touched her only to have her wrist caught very swiftly by Knockout.

"It pains me that you'd want to clout me without reason," Knockout said with much disappointment faking a sad face.

Bloodbloom smiled gently and sighed, "It's not wise to sneak up on others," Her wrist was released and she sagged back against the console. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"It's my medic bay, isn't it?" He inquired smugly, "But I've come to tell you I've found a job for you to do this afternoon."

"Another?" She groaned lowly.

Knockout only chuckled, "Come on it'll keep you busy. Besides, bout' time you'd get out of the room at least once today."

"Maybe I could come on a scouting mission with you sometime?" She subjected trying her luck.

"That's Megatron's decision, you know that, Bloomy."

"I know, just don't enjoy being cooped up." She grumbled, "Are you ever going to get tired of calling me that?"

Knockout chuckled and leaned in closer letting his voice breath on her, "Never."

Bloodbloom felt an unexpected heated blush form against her plating and looked away embarrassed. Knockout saw this, of course he did. "Didn't think I had that much of effect on you," Knockout couldn't help the pleased grin stretched at his lips.

"Whatever…" She just wanted to ignore it, "So, what's the job?"

"It's quiet simple. We'll be gathering a supply of energon shortly and we need the amount counted before there transported to the ships core."

"Wait, isn't that Nightwatch's job?"

"Dreadwing says she's having a day off," He waved the question away, "Don't know, don't care. Come now chop, chop. Those energon carts won't count themselves!"

"I'm going, I'm going." She said over dramatically earning a chuckle from Knockout.

"How about a kiss goodbye?"

"Kiss yourself." Bloodbloom couldn't prevent a snicker as the door closed behind her.

Knockout will never change, that she knew. It was how he was and how he'll always be. She strangle enjoyed it, his cocky behaviour and remarks towards her. It made her feel weird. As a human if it was someone else she would've kneed them in the groin and make her get away. But now everything changed, she changed. He wasn't so bad, just annoying sometimes. That also she oddly liked.

Bloodbloom arrived in the storage room and looked around her. The energon must've come already since it was packed full of stored energon. Now all she had to do was count them.

"Oh the fun," She said sarcastically to herself. No point in complaining though.

Not only had a few minutes gone by as she handled the data pad that she still had difficulty with sometimes. She growled in frustration when she couldn't work it out, "How hard is it to count!?" And stopped what she was doing when an odd groan came from the storage containers.

"Ohh, my head gasket."

Bloodbloom looks up to see a largely bulky mech step up from on top of the stored energon almost looking like he's had better days. She didn't know what to think, it was rather odd. Was he drunk? Quickly putting that aside she realises she's never seen him before. She was in a spot he didn't see her and chose to watch to see what he did. She might have a funny story to tell Knockout later.

"What the-" The mech looked rather more confused now as he gazed around him, still not noticing Bloodbloom in the room as well.

She watched him suddenly jumped off and landed with a rather loud clang making some of the containers shake from the impact. He was huge, and menacing. Narrowing her optics she peaked around the corner of the energon she was hiding behind to watch him for a moment. Something didn't feel right.

"The con's warship?" She saw him stepping back almost falling through the open hole in the deck of the ship. "Whoa!"

Bloodbloom held her glossia seeing he kept his balance. As terrifying his figure looked he also looked quite careless and clumsy. He then tried to com-link someone, "Ratchet, don't ask how I got here, long story."

'_Who the fuck was Ratchet?'_ She thought confused with the scene unfolding.

"Ratchet, you copy? Oh, scrap."

Bloodbloom managed to find her voice as she came out of hiding, "Umm, hello?"

The mech reacted right away. He activated both his servos into giant metallic balls shooting his heaviest glare directly at her.

"Whoa, take it easy big guy." Bloodbloom frowned raising both her hands in defence, "You don't need to go crazy." She couldn't help but notice he was much different from the others, his blue optics telling her that much.

He seemed a little puzzled when he saw her, narrowing his optics like he was unsure what to do or think. "Alright con, I don't want to start trouble."

"Neither do it." She pointed out, "A-are you new or something?"

Now he looked more baffled, "New? I'm no con! I want to find a way out of here. Tell me where the exit is and don't even think about telling your con buddies."

"Alright, listen here ass hole." Bloodbloom stepped closer to him with folded arms and a firm glare much to his surprise. "I have no fucking clue what you're talking about. I've never seen you before and I'm sure as hell not going show you any kind of help or assistance." She was now inches from his face, her helm tilted back due to his size but her stare was enough to make him lower his weapons and continue to watch in awe down at her. "I don't like to be treated like shit and that's something you'll remember. Got it?"

At first she thought he was a menacing brute, but now, she saw a frighten child through his optics. Perhaps both misjudged each other.

"You're…very strange." He tried to speak his words as he was still coming over what just happened.

Bloodbloom saw him deactivating his cannon balls back to his original servos and knew he was a bit more relaxed, sort of. "I like to think myself as limited edition."

"Who…who are you?" He couldn't help but chuckle through his question.

"I could ask the same to you,"

Another short chuckle was given by him. "Ok, you're nothing like the other cons."

"I guess as you put it, _I'm strange_." All her anger was slowly grained away seeing him more calmer.

Yet another longer chuckle was given. "Alright, Names Bulkhead,"

"Bulkhead," She repeated the name with a low giggle, "I'm Bloodbloom."

"Bloodbloom," He too repeated her name with smile. "Alright so tell me, why are you here?"

"That is another question I could ask you." She chuckled remembering he ended up on top of the stacked energon, "But since you asked first I'll answer. Turns out no one knows how to count so the job was left to me to count the number of containers here. I guess it's easy and passes the time."

"No, no, I mean, why are you on the decepticons team?" Bulkhead didn't really understand the femme and more questions raised around him, "What made you join the decepticons? You're the opposite of any other on I've come across."

"Team?" I didn't think there were teams. I didn't really have a choice though. Why, what team you on?"

Bulkhead quickly gazed his optics behind her at the closed door in case someone was to enter and be caught, "I'm with Optimus, always have and always will."

"Opti-what?" Total confusion bored over her at the odd name.

"Optimus, Optimus Prime? Leader of the autobots?"

Bloodbloom still showed a little confusion but could lightly remember, "I've heard of autobots but I didn't think there were teams. I only really know a little about neutrals but other than that all my other knowledge has been focused on decepticons."

_Did she suffer from some sort of memory loss? Has she been in stasis?_ Bulkhead grew concerned for the femme. He looked around him trying to think of something, anything that might help. During this silence though, Bloodbloom watched him looking a little frantic or worried about something. She tried to think of the reason and slowly she had a thought that might be the answer.

"You're not supposed to be here, are you?" The look he gave was enough for an answer.

Bulkhead slowly stepped closer to her like he was approaching a deer in the woods, "If the cons find out I'm aboard their ship I'll be scrap. I need to find a way to get in contact with my base. Can you help me?"

"If you're not supposed to be here what makes you think I'll help? I'll get into trouble, and I'd rather not have to deal with being lectured or worse."

"It's ok you won't get into trouble. Can you at least not inform anyone about me?" He gave her the most ridicules puppy look, "Please?"

Bloodbloom tried not to laugh at him. Knockout would sometimes make the same to get his way. Only a few times it's worked. "That look is so pathetic," Sadly it's what won over her, "But alright. I never saw you."

Bulkhead grinned, "Thanks, Bloodbloom." He passed her to leave.

"Wait," She stopped him, "You said you're on the autobots team? I've heard of them but don't know anything about them. What's the difference between us?"

"A lot," He turned to face her once more; "Autobots want to protect and bring peace, meanwhile decepticons want to destroy and dominate the universe." Bulkhead gave her a grave look, "Just by looking at you and I can you don't want that, what made you join?"

"I didn't. As I said I wasn't left with a choice."

"You were forced?"

_It's complicated_ She wanted to say. "Not really, it's difficult to explain, a long story, which you don't have time for."

Bulkhead wasn't sure what to do, or even if she was telling the truth at all. This could all be a trick. However he had a feeling there was much more to her story and she was right, he didn't have time to hear it all. "Here." Coming forward he picked up a black data pad laid down and punching in some codes, "If you ever want to talk, need help, or if you want to meet up somewhere, com-link me."

Bloodbloom accepted the data and tucked it away. "Thanks…"

"Take care and thanks again."

All Bloodbloom could do was watch him leave. She smirked when he went into ninja mode, trying to creep his way out of the room and whispering _Stealthy_ to himself repeatedly before the door closed behind him. Sighing she leaned against the table beside her. This she had not expected how her day would turn out. An autobot had somehow snuck aboard, which she never figured out how he did in the first place, but that didn't really matter anymore to her. Bloodbloom couldn't help but rethink what he had said.

_Autobots want to protect and bring peace._ Sounded like the good guys. _Decepticons want to destroy and dominate the universe. _Sounded like the bad guys._ Just by looking at you I can tell you don't want that._ How would he know? He didn't know her. However, it's true, she didn't.

What has Knockout been keeping from her? She was seriously going to have a word with him later. Why hasn't she been told about any of this? It made her feel hurt, furious, betrayed. Did he trust her?

Her thoughts were interrupted when a loud clang and voices was herd outside the door. She recognised Bulkhead's, but the other was different, and annoying to her audios. Had he been caught? More loud thuds were heard that shook the floor repeatedly and scurried her way to the door to see what was happened.

"What the fuck is going on!?" She imagined vehicons had captured him or someone else, but she was not prepared for what was really happening.

Bulkhead was on top of someone and was slamming both his servos at his helm into the floor, "This is for Cliffjumper! For Bumblebee!" "...For everything."

Bloodbloom stood in utter disbelief at what was happening before cringing when the final blow was given. Slowly she crept closer to see Bulkhead panting and slowly got up whoever he was on top of. The mech was unrecognisable, but that wasn't the fact, the fact was he was not moving.

Bloodbloom hoarse words then pierced through the humming of the ship. "You…you killed him."

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone and sorry this took so long to update. Please review and let me know what you all think!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks to those who reviewed and followed. This chapter continues on from season 2 episode 10 'Armada'. I also found a few songs that inspired me for this chapter and themes for Bloodbloom. There called Age Of The Universe by Elephant Music and Time Machine by Alex Doan, such beautiful music to listen to all day. Hope you all enjoy and once again don't forget to review._

_**Warning**__: Language_

* * *

Bloodbloom didn't know what to do as she stood there with frozen legs staring at the now offline mech, Bulkhead slowly stood up with heavy venting from his outburst.

"Shit…Shitshitshitshit." She hoarsely whispered taking a step back away from Bulkhead.

Was everything he said a lie? What was the truth? She couldn't trust anyone!

"Y-you killed him, you fucking killed him." Then she realised something. What was she still doing here? She should sound an alarm and warn everyone a crazed mech was loose. Looking back at him it was like he read her mind knowing what she was going to do.

"I-it's ok I'm not going to hurt you, but he was a bad mech he left me no choice-"

Bloodbloom didn't want to hear it and went to sprint away, "Wait!" Bulkhead was faster than he looked and wrapped his arm around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides and planting his other servo over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Her muffled sounds failed to alert anyone as Bulkhead carried her back into the room they were just in so he could at least be out of view but couldn't wait around forever, and he needed to do something with the offline body.

"Please stop struggling." Bulkhead felt guilty as he had her trapped against the wall, "At least let me explain."

Bloodbloom bit into his servo and he pulled back with a yelp, "What is there to fucking explain!?"

"He was bad news, you have to understand that! And by the way, why do you speak so much of the human language?" He's wondered about that.

"Don't try to change to subject, Bulkhead. You're nothing but a liar!"

Bulkhead sighed heavily knowing he wasn't going to get through to her, "I'm sorry. Forgive me for doing this." He managed to keep her still with one of his servos moving to the back of her neck cables.

"W-what are you-"

His servos pinched one of her wires and everything went blank. He put her in temporary stasis.

Bulkhead carefully laid the femme on the floor and sighed, "You didn't leave me a choice, Bloodbloom. Though I hope we cross paths again, I would like to know your story. You're working for the wrong side." He didn't know why he spoke when she clearly didn't hear him but he didn't care, he just needed to say it.

Bulkhead made his way out the room to try and find a way off this boat.

* * *

"Bloodbloom? Bloomy, can you hear me?" A familiar voice caught in her audios and letting her come out of whatever she was under.

"Oh…son of a bitch," She groaned flickering her optics online. "Knockout, what happened?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me." He replied checking her over quickly. "What do you remember?"

Bloodbloom was helped into a sitting position with her thoughts reeling back and soon it all came back to her. "That fuckwit!"

"Who?"

"Bulkhead, that motherfucker, the next I see him I'm going to make him cry!"

Knockout reeled back, "Bulkhead, the autobot? How in the pits did he get on board?"

"I don't know." She honestly didn't care as she tried to shake her helm from to soreness and try to stand. Than her optics laid on Knockout, "Why'd you lie to me?"

"What, lie to you? What are you talking about?"

"I've heard the name mentioned before, but I didn't think of it much until today. Why has no one told me were at war with the autobots? Why didn't you say there were sides?" Bloodbloom stood tall with her arms crossed wanting an explanation.

"Every war has a side, Bloomy. What did you expect; we're fighting on our own?"

She rolled her optics at him and wanted to know something else, "What are we fighting for?"

"Fighting for?" Knockout quickly realized, "Wait, you talked to him?"

"Of course I talked to him!" Her anger grew more to longer he didn't answer, "Is it true? Are decepticons fighting for power, dominance? Are…" She was scared to ask to next question but she needed to know, "Are you going to destroy earth?"

Now it was Knockout's turn, but he didn't give an answer right that moment. He stared at her looking as if he was trying to think of what to say. It was obvious enough for her to know the answer.

The look of horror came upon her face and laid her servos over her helm in disbelief. "What the fuck!"

"Bloomy, let me explain-"

"No!" Tears threaten from the corners of her optics as she blew out all her anger at him. "Fuck sake, Knockout, how did you think I was going to cope with this? Why were you keeping it all from me? Why am I really here?"

Knockout sighed heavily knowing he needed a lot of explaining to do. "Bloomy, I know you're upset, I cannot blame you for that but this is the decepticon way. It was Megatron's idea to keep this information from you for a time until he thought you were ready. The last thing I need is for you to run off and join the autobots!"

Knockout's outburst was not expected, that she admitted. Bloodbloom could do nothing but stand and stare at him, wordless and repeating his words over through her CPU. "You thought I would leave?"

Fear was something everyone knew about him. He was a coward, he knew that, but this kind of fear was very different then to everything else. It's almost like the fear of her leaving and taking a part of him with her. "I…I guess I did." He met her gaze again, "You're right; we purposely wanted you to know as little as possible of the autobots existence because they're the ones were fighting with and we're both fighting for something different. None of us expect you to like it, because it's your home. I-I'm sorry…" The last words weren't expected to come out and surprised himself when they did.

Bloodbloom's anger remained but was slowly being consumed by something else very strange that had her drawing herself closer to Knockout and inexpertly brought him in to embrace. Both seemed taken back by the action but neither refused, instead drew each other in closer.

"I'm so angry with you, so angry." She vented out heavily. "Even if I wanted to leave, I wouldn't get anywhere near them. Besides, I couldn't leave you behind. No matter how annoying you are, I still like you." Bloodbloom had to force herself away feeling she shouldn't be so soft on him but Knockout pulled her close again by her shoulders.

"Try to not let this bother you. I know it's a lot to ask but please, can you do this for me?"

"I guess I don't have a choice." She shrugged, "I just…don't know how to think about it all now. But doing so will not make me feel better, so I won't."

"Sooo," Knockout laid out on his o's giving her one of his innocent looks. "Am I forgiven?"

"Sure, I suppose." She was still unhappy with him but whatever. Knockout was the only friend she had and she didn't want to lose that.

An incoming strange buzzing noise came surrounding around the warship leaving the two confused, "What's that?" Bloodbloom wondered.

"I'm not sure." Knockout narrowed his optics.

"Sounds like bugs have invaded."

Before Knockout could reply the ship jolted as if something hit them, and seconds after alarms wailed off throughout the ship rapidly blinking red. The sudden force had knocked the two onto the floor and somehow Knockout landed right on top of her. Both stared into each other's optics for a short moment, confused over what just happened, then the ship tilted forward with a long creak.

"A-are we going down?" She felt her energon run cold at the thought of falling thousands of feet from the sky. The energon cubes in the room tumbled on their sides, spilling all over and draining away.

Knockout didn't want to panic her. He didn't know what was going on either but with the sudden impact it felt as if something exploded from the inside.

"Scrap." Knockout could only guess this had something to do with the autobot. "It sounds like our power cord's been compromised. It's ok though no need to panic."

"Knockout, we're falling! How to fuck can you not pan-"

Her words were cut off with a startled gasp when Knockout caught her lips in a deep and needy kiss. His plating brushed against her shivering own as she felt him deepening the kiss, glossia running along her clamped lips, coaxing her to open and his servos running along her waist and thigh. Her servos were trapped between her and his chest. She tried pushing him off but she simply couldn't find the energy to make herself do so with her fear bubbled up inside.

All Bloodbloom could do was be left baffled with what he was doing right now. Knockout's lips deepened more, and she could tell he wasn't aware with what was going on around them anymore, being lost in the kiss and continuing on with roaming servo tips.

She muffled his name against his in protest wanting him to stop. Unfortunately, as she tried to say something, he took his chance and slid his glossia, running along her own, giving that new warm moist taste and sending odd shock waves through her.

_What the fuck, Knockout? Why are you kissing me at a time like now you horny bastard!?_ She angrily screamed in her helm at him.

Knockout was gone, enchanted by the kiss and lose all control craving more from her.

Bloodbloom had enough and wiggled a digit into one of his wires at his front and pinched it, forcing him to reel back with a pained groan and break the kiss.

"Frag that hurt!" He sat up clenching his chest plating where she had pinched.

"You deserve worse you lascivious weirdo!" She crawled away bring as much distance between them. "What was that for anyway?"

The warship had tilted forward more causing Knockout to roll forward and crash into her. The two landed against the wall together, face to face once again with wide optics.

"I wanted to distract you." He admitted, "I guess I got carried away."

"You did." Many times he's tried to steal one from her but she always refused. Now, he got what he wanted. "But that was something else, that was no random kiss, it was….different." She could feel his servos moving over her waist again and was quick to shove them away. "Would you stop touching me? You've already weirded me out enough."

Knockout smirked unexpectedly. "Question. Would you ever interface with me?"

"Are you fucking serious?" The question threw her off a little, "You're asking that now?"

"Why not, could be our last moments?" He rubbed her plating along her thighs as she tried to squirm out of his touch.

"Knockout, you're being an ass." Her frustration constantly grew.

"Just answer the question."

Bloodbloom glared at him and thought over what he asked. "I don't know…maybe, but I can't give you a straight answer at a time like this. The ship is crashing and you want to ask if I'd interface with you? How do you expect me to answer that?"

"I don't know," He shrugged still holding his smugness, "from the spark, I guess? But don't deny it, you liked that kiss."

Bloodbloom through her helm back slamming it again the wall without care. "You just make me so angry all the time I just want to strangle you!"

"You know it just turns me on the angrier you get."

"Are you high!?"

The voice of a vehicon broke out over the ships coms alerting the two. _'Prepare for crash landing!'_

Everything was gone from Knockout and suddenly brought Bloodbloom over to a railing telling her to hold on. She did, and knelt on the ground holding on for dear life with him right behind her. Both braced themselves for impact and weren't long before the ship made contact with the earth, ripping up the ground and shaking everything and everyone aboard.

Bloodbloom shut her optics tightly and tightened the grip she had. She surprised herself that she didn't fall over from the impact, and noticed that Knockout was very close behind her, almost shielding her. Very soon, the ship finally came to a stop. The alarms continuously flared away and both were able to online their optics.

"Have we landed?" She inquired softly.

Knockout exhaled in relief and chuckled slightly. "We have. See? Told you we'd be alright."

* * *

The sound of honks repeated "Guys, you are not gonna believe the day I had." Bulkhead's optics looked over at Airachnid in stasis lock, trapped in a pod. "Oh, you too, huh?"

"Stasis lock," Ratchet explained. "Arcee managed to trap her instead of offlining her, though she deserves it, but we praise her for the choice still."

"What happened to you anyway?" Arcee questioned folding her arms.

"Alright, get this, I picked up an energon spike on one of my scouts and next thing I know, I'm being transported with energon cubes onto the con's warship without being detected."

Arcee looked rather surprised. "Sounds like you had quite the day too."

"Why in the all spark didn't you contact us?" Ratchet asked as if the ordeal was unheard off.

"Believe me I tried, but I couldn't while I was on the cons warship. But with my stealthy moves I managed to sneak my way through the ship and end up in the main reactor room. There, I went in wrecker mode and blew up one of the ships core. It's uncloaked and grounded now as we speak."

"This could be our chance to engage them." Arcee suggested.

Optimus thought over it. "Bulkhead, we're glad you've returned unharmed and you've given us a chance to pursue the decepticons. Ratchet, scan around for the location of the warship and let us plan to engage them. The decepticon's won't waste time to get their ship running once again, so we'll need to be hast. Bumblebee has gone to pick up the children from school so he shouldn't be much longer. Once he's returned we'll discuss this further."

"Optimus," Bulkhead wanted to speak of something that's been bugging him, "While I was on the ship I bumped into someone, a femme."

"A femme? Ratchet now got interested. "Who was it?"

"No idea, never seen or heard of her before. But something didn't add up."

"How so, Bulkhead?" Optimus inquired.

"The way she behaved, she almost reminds me of Miko, her design looked as if she's never seen battle before as well. She wears the cons symbol and her ruby optics clearly says she has the programming, but she is nothing like a decepticon, she almost acts…human."

"What are you trying to say, Bulkhead?" Ratchet asked almost irritated.

"Honestly, I'm not sure, but she has never heard of Optimus, and to make it weirder she knows nothing about autobot's."

"That is rather strange." Optimus said calmly, "It might be possible this femme has somehow lost her memory and the decepticons took advantage of that."

Ratchet couldn't help but huff in agreement. "Of course they would."

"Did she give her designation?" Optimus wondered.

"Bloodbloom." Bulkhead answered and smiled softly remembering what she looked like. "As I said, she's nothing like a con, she even let me pass without alerting anyone. Although I think next time we meet she's gonna really give it to me. " He received looks from everyone saying this, "T-that doesn't matter anyway. Prime, what can we do?"

"What do you mean what do we do?" Arcee narrowed her optics. "There could be a hundred reasons she's with them in the first place, for all we know she could've been playing you."

"You weren't there, Cee." Bulkhead didn't want to think of the alternatives, "She's young, and I think those scum cons took advantage of her."

Optimus stepped closer to the wrecker. "I understand your concern, Bulkhead. But I have to know, did she ask for your help? Did she show any signs she was in danger?"

"W-well, no, she didn't, but-"

"Then that shows she isn't being held against her will. Let us focus on the main issue for now, and when the time comes for us to meet in person we'll find out then. This Bloodbloom is a mystery, and I myself am curios of her history."

Ratchet then remembered something. "Is it possible she might've come from the shuttle that crash landed here almost eight months ago?"

"Yeah yeah, it's gotta be." Bulkhead beamed.

"Or she was always with them and is loyal to the decepticon cause." Arcee frowned not liking to hear of him trusting her so easily.

Bulkhead understood Arcee wouldn't trust any decepticon, he didn't blame her. "None of it is clear. She's working for the wrong side and looks as if she doesn't know herself at all yet."

"If your right Bulkhead, she might consider it, but we can't force her to turn sides. It's also a great risk for her being here, but I'll decide once I meet her, which might be sooner then I realize."

Bulkhead couldn't get her out of his head. Seeing a young femme in the decepticon's clutches turned his gears almost painfully. Someone like that shouldn't be with them. There wasn't anything he could do other than wait it out and see what the outcome will be.

Bloodbloom needed to be with them, for a chance and an opportunity for a better future.

* * *

_Sorry its short, such a pain when they are. But hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading. Sorry if it was a bit OOC, I tried. Don't forget to review and ideas are always welcome._


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and followed. Yeah, took longer than expected but have finally finished it. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review at the end._

_**Warnings:**__ Offensive language (I was trying to fit the characters profile. This seemed to be the way)_

* * *

_**Jasper, Nevada County Prison...**_.

Richard didn't get a blink of sleep last night. Instead he spent the late hours in the corner of his cell, staring blankly at the only picture of his only daughter, who was now dead. His fingers mildly touched over the grey scale face of what use to be his life, feeling nothing but the dark shadow that lingered over him grow heavier the longer he stared.

He deserved this. His suffering didn't matter nor will anyone care. _Good._

"Cell check!"

It was almost midday. The guards entered each row of cells going one by one before reaching his. Richard pushed himself from the floor and lazily moves out of the way to let the prison guards do their job. He didn't bother explaining himself right away over the mess.

"The hell happened here?" One guard turned to face him, furrowed brows and gaping mouth, waiting for an explanation.

"Sorry, I got a little angry and I needed to let it out." His answer was very informal to them but they didn't pick up on this.

The guard huffed and walked back out not bothering any further. "Don't let it happen again. This is your only warning."

Richard's never really got warning's before. Doing his time here he hasn't caused trouble or done anything rash. There have been a few run-ins with other inmates but these quickly escalated with the number of guards always watching. He was surprised he hasn't been caught in any fights yet.

When the guards left Richard was about to go back into his cell when he stopped. He lowered his eyes again to the palm of his hand where the crinkled photo of Sarah lay.

_I have questions that need answering. I'm going to find out and I don't care if I have to knock some teeth out._

He makes his way pass the other cells, taking the stairs and headed in the direction of the lunch room. The room was packed and every table of filled. It was almost like high school, every table was for certain people and every inmate knew this. Richard always took the newbie table where he'd always encounter young first time boys and he'd give them some friendly advise on how it works around here. He didn't know why he did this, but it was something to do at least. He wasn't here to eat though, not today.

Passing other tables he approached the furthest one in the room which no one dared to even look at. This area was for those who've been here for a very long time, or ones who had a lot of power and control from the outside world. Heads popped up around the full table to stare directly at Richard. Two stood up, blocking him from coming any further. Their build and size was enough to say _'Back the fuck off if you know what's good for you.'_

However a very familiar rusty voice spoke out. "Carlo, Gunner, he's alright."

When the two men moved aside Richard made eye contact with the owner of the voice. "It's been a while James."

The dark skinned man in his late fifties and visible grey hairs leaned back from his seat, dark eyes staring blankly at Richard before a small curl twitched up from his lips. "Richard good to see ya. I was wondering when you'd come see me. After all we're old friends, right?" His smile turned a little bigger showing his pearly whites almost cruelly.

"We need to talk, privately." Richard got right to the point without further chit chat.

James' smile dropped lightly and gave a good long hard stare at him before nodded to the others that surrounded the table. They all got up and left the boss man alone with him. Richard took the single stool chair and at down, keeping his eyes glued on James and with too many questions flooding his head.

"So," James chuckled coarsely with his words, "Richard, buddy, what's bin happening? Ever since you dropped from the face of da earth things haven't been the same without you. Heard a rumour you beat your wife to death, this true?"

He tried not to lose his temper. Instead he clenched his fists under the table till they turned white. "I'm not here to answer questions for you James. I have some of my own and I want answers."

"Alright," James leaned forward on the table with little interest. "I'll answer them, but don't make it boring."

_Oh I won't be boring._ Richard rubbed his forehead under his coarse fingers and asked without thought. "It's about Sarah."

James was now definitely interested. "Sarah? How the fuck do you know her?"

"She's my daughter."

Silence set between them before James let out one of his chortle laughs, deep throat chuckles vibrating through his chest and all Richard did was stare, finding no amusement in this what so ever.

When James contained his outburst he held on to his wide grin. "Well isn't this a coincidence, like father like daughter. That is so bazar. That girl is very special if you ask me. Smart, strong, unlike my boy, wish it was her that took over while I'm here."

Richard ignored him though and went on. "You brought my daughter into a world I never wanted her to have. You turned her into someone she's not. You fucked up her life real good."

"Don't blame me Richard." James pointed a firm finger at him in warning. "I found a little girl beaten up and scared all on her own. I raised her good. She never spoke of who hit her and I always wondered. Now I know."

Richard bowed his head a little in regret. "I never wanted to hurt my family, I wasn't myself."

"Excuses, excuses, they don't matter Richard. You've got no one to blame other than yourself for the life your girl has."

_Had._ Richard corrected to himself with eyes looking to the floor.

"Richard." Hearing his name he looked up at his former friend. "I raised her as if she were my own. She's a special girl who I loved very much, you should be thanking me." Seeing Richard wasn't going to answer he continued. "I brought her into my family with my son and I respect family. Though my boy deserves a good wack but I wouldn't dare harm family. You were family too those years ago."

"You know why I left. I wanted a new life, start over and forget everything from my past. My wife and daughter were the greatest thing's to ever happen to me, but I still fucked up." Richard brought his head into his hands giving himself a firm rub before mumbling into his palms "I fucked up real bad." He felt a firm hand on his shoulder and knew it was James.

"We've all fucked up brother that's why we're here, won't be forever though."

He straightens himself back up looking directly at him. "Maybe not for you, but it is for me."

James understood what he meant. "I see." Both remained quiet for a moment as James tried to work out something. "How'd you hear of Sarah? How is she?"

"James," He groaned his name as if trying to say shut up, and soon those words were said. "Sarah's dead."

James looked as if he'd been hit by a brick. "The fuck? She's dead? W-what..How do you know that?"

"An agent told me yesterday."

"Fuck," James stared at Richard with wide eyes looking like they were about to pop. Richard could now see that James did care for Sarah, despite the life she had, he still took care of her. "Fucking hell," James continued to curse and ramble on. "Shit man I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"She was murdered." He said it wanting to see his reaction.

"Some filthy cunt fucking killed Sarah? Fuck sake!" James hit his fist on top of the table earning a few glances from around them. "What you pussies looking at?" Saying this made everyone get back to their meals mumbling to one another. His attention was brought back to Richard. "Do you know who?"

"No. By the sounds of it they'll never get him."

"Of course they won't. Pigs are too busy stuffing their faces with donuts." James shook his head having a lot of hate for cops.

"I don't know what to do now." Thinking to himself Richard didn't think there was anything he could do to find the guy who did this. James watched him for a little bit before speaking again. "I get out in two weeks."

Richard didn't see why he was being told this. "Good for you." James gave an unusual smile.

"I could get you out too."

"How to fuck can you do that? I've been sentence to life with no bail or hope of seeing the outside world. There's no way I'm ever getting out."

"I have good Lawyers. The case can be taken back to court and viewed over again. I'm sure with more digging around there will be something that will make the story different of how that night escalated." Richard looked a bit puzzled.

"I pleaded guilty, I confessed. I can't take back my word and I won't. Anyway your Lawyers can't be that good if you're here." James chuckled lightly at him.

"I would be here a lot longer if not for them. Only doing a little time, won't be my first and won't be my last." James leaned closer over the table offering a tight line smile. "I'm trying to help you out bro. If this slides well within the next month you'll have the opportunity to go after the bastard that killed Sarah. I'll help with whatever you need and we'll get it done. But for this to work you need to change your mind and plead not guilty. This will be your only chance. What do you say?"

Richard didn't know what to say, let alone how to think about this. He was all prepared to spending the rest of his life in here and now he had a small opportunity of receiving a get out of jail free card. He didn't deserve it though, not after everything he did. This was his punishment and he accepted that. But the thought of knowing his little girl's killer was out there and police were probably going to do nothing about it got to him. What would Nikki say? Richard was hoping for an answer in his mind, but didn't get one. Doing this might bring a little peace of mind. Would it help him make peace? Who the hell knew? After minutes of thinking over it he made up his mind, leaned on the table top closer to James and gave a firm nod.

"Let's do it."

* * *

_**Nemesis Warship….**_

"I can't believe you fucking kissed me." Bloodbloom was fuming and huffing in announce as she followed Knockout to the front of the main control room at the front of the ship. Knockout was more than pleased and took much enjoyment from it.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it. We can always try again at a quieter time and see how you feel about it then." Bloodbloom only snorted, trying to make it sound disgusted but only made it sound fake.

"There's not going to be another time! God, you irritate me so much."

"Just keep on denying it beautiful," Knockout suddenly stopped and turned to face her only inches from her lips and breathed out seductively. "But sooner or later you'll want nothing more but my body to touch, just like I want to touch yours." His slow rising grin was enough to freak her out a little. It was as if the kiss had triggered off something with no self-control.

"Knockout, you're actually starting to creep me out. What's with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just meanly speaking the truth. I'll wait for as long as you need but don't ever feel shy or ashamed to come forward and when you do I'll gladly…satisfy you." His voice purred warmly almost swimming in her CPU. _The fuck is wrong with me? Come on Bloom, get a hold of yourself._ She felt like hitting herself over and over again to make her snap out of whatever spell she was under.

"Don't hold your breath."

"We don't need to breathe."

"It's a figure of speech. Can we just get moving now? I'd rather not keep mister all so great and mighty bucket head waiting because you were too horny to care." Knockout chuckled out loud.

"Very well, we'll talk more of this another time."

She didn't want to ever talk about this again. It frustrated her to the core. All she wanted was to forget about it and move on, but clearly Knockout wasn't going to let it go. His behaviour was wack and sent mixed signals flying into her face. Whatever his problem was she didn't was to be dragged into it. Despite how she was feeling about all this she didn't want to show it to him.

Pushing this aside she continued to follow him, passing many vehicon's who were already at work repairing the damage to the halls of the warship. Soon they arrived in the room. Sparks were flying everywhere and alarms were beeping uncontrollably, almost just enough to cause a headache.

Megatron stood at the front, looking around examining the damage before speaking. "Dreadwing. Damage report."

"We have suffered critical damage to all major systems, Lord Megatron. It will be some time before we can get the ship airborne." Dreadwing announced from another console.

"Soundwave."

The silent mech knew exactly what his master wanted and started playing a recording of what Bloodbloom recognised as Bulkhead. Everyone watched as the wreaker jumped from the platform and smashed right into the main core. Pausing and zooming into the frozen image Soundwave viewed a closer look of the culprit.

Megatron was surely not happy seeing this. "So it was an autobot who crippled my vessel. They will move quickly to exploit any perceived weakness."

"Surely they're not foolish enough to launch a direct assault, my liege." Knockout said not far from here.

Bloodbloom had no idea what to do right that moment so she stayed in her spot with folded arms and waited for what was to happen next.

"Optimus has grown decidedly more ruthless since our last encounter."

"What are your next orders, lord Megatron?" Dreadwing inquired calmly.

Soundwave stepped forward and played another footage he had captured. Of course it had to be Bloodbloom talking with Bulkhead before letting him walk out the room. She couldn't help but curse a mumble to herself seeing this, knowing she was going to get it now. "Oh fuck…"

"Bloodbloom," Megatron's unpleased voice called and stepped towards her. "Care to explain why you were interacting with an autobot and letting him walk away, without any attempt to inform anyone?"

Just about everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the scene unfold over the alarms and sparks. Knockout however was about to do his thing again where he would talk for her like she was a mute. "My liege let me explain-"

"I can talk myself, Knockout!" Bloodbloom wanted to show she could handle this herself, she hoped. "Ok yes, I talked to him, but only because I had no idea who he was. I figured he was a new recruit or something. No one has ever warned me about the chance of autobots invading the warship. Besides, if so great Soundwave was bothered to play more you'd see him beating the shit out of someone I've never even met before he grabbed me and knocked me out." She let that sink in before realising she forgot one little thing. "My lord." Saying the words felt like getting a mouthful of dirt.

Megatron stared curiously at her and faced Soundwave again who had now played the footage and it was enough for him to believe her, only enough to understand the situation. Knockout was contented to say he was impressed with Bloodbloom. It was sure a high improvement from what she used to say to the gladiator.

"Well, I suppose that is understandable." Megatron knew she wouldn't know a thing about autobots just about. Maybe it was about time, so something like this doesn't happen again. "Let it not happen again, shall we?"

Bloodbloom was honestly taken back that she wasn't yelled at or punishment was given, yet. But remained neutral and nodded her head. "Understood."

Right now there were much more important things to worry about and Megatron was in no mood to punish her for the mere one mistake. Thinking over his options it didn't take long until a thought did come in mind and a wicked grin was given.

_That look is never good._ Bloodbloom shuddered from the expression and stepped away closer to Kncokout who too also didn't enjoy the look.

"What's he thinking?" She whispered and he leaned in closer to answer.

"I'm not sure. But I can tell it's nothing good.

* * *

_Dark energon?_ Bloodbloom has of course heard of this over her studies but never thought of it to be a problem solver. From everything she's read on it nothing good ever came from it.

"Lord Megatron, as your physician, I strongly advise against this." Knockout warned worried this will all backfire badly. "Dark energon's regenerative properties are impressive, but the side effects; there is no telling how it might impact the ship."

Megatron's glowing violet optics twinkled darkly at the warships core. "Dark energon courses through my veins. Infusing the warship will enable me to manipulate the craft as if we were one. And together, we shall crush Optimus Prime."

"He's lost it." Bloodbloom hissed to Knockout who tried to hush her. "Can we have a vote for a new leader?" Knockout shook his helm frustrated and hissed lowly.

"Quiet!"

"Don't tell me to be quiet!" She barked back. "I may not know anything of dark energon but I have a really bad feeling about this."

"You're not the only one."

"Then why are we continuing? He's the one that's finally lost it and has just turned into Barny the dinosaur's evil twin."

"What are you two bickering about?" Hearing Megatron's annoyed voice was enough to shut them up. Knockout exhaled softly shaking his helm.

"Nothing my lord."

So, it was preceded. The machines started stocking the dark energon through the fuel tube and Megatron activated it once more. Bloodbloom stepped back a little feeling her hunch growing ever so heavily and knew something bad was about to happen.

The ships power core started glowing a powerful violet glow, just like Megatron's optics were right now, and she could do nothing but watch as it spread all throughout the warship turning all the energon fuel lines into the dark energon and the ships engine spun to life once more as if nothing happened.

_This is too fast. It's all going to backfire._ She wanted to stop it all to prevent it from going any further. But what the hell was she going to do? She was no one according to everyone else here; she had no say in anything. Megatron looked as if he was lost in his own world and grinned like a maniac.

"Yes. I can feel it!"

* * *

Everyone was again brought to the front of the warship. Everything showed a powerful glow but it wasn't a good look. The ship now looked over juiced or something was up that was doubling the ships performance. Bloodbloom had no knowledge of any of this so who was she to question when she didn't know the answer. Kncokout caught up on her concerned mood and leaned in closer to talk to her.

"Bloodbloom, you need to understand this is how thing's run. Whatever order Megatron gives you do, no if's or but's."

"I know, you've told me that a million times already." She was in no mood to be lectured right now.

The warship was now back in the air and hovered over the landscape of where they had crash landed. A bright blur could be seen appearing and four figures jumped through it. Bloodbloom knew it was a ground bridge, but was unsure who it was. Soundwave was now showing Megatron footage and zoomed in on them, giving a clearer view of who had just arrived.

_Bulkhead._ She right away recognised him. Despite the fact he knocked her out she couldn't help but give a small smile with a twitch of her lips seeing him. Putting all that last happened between them she couldn't help but feel glad he made it back to what he called team prime.

"Optimus, you never disappoint."

_Which one is Optimus?_ She scanned over them and tried to guess.

"Bloodbloom, why don't you have a front view of what you're about to see? Let this be your first experience at an encounter with our enemy, and watch the destruction of them."

To her surprise she stepped forward as Megatron ordered. Not to watch them be destroyed, but to get a closer look at who these autobots were. She watched on as the ship opened fire upon them.

She didn't like it. This wasn't how she had planned this life to turn out like. Sure, she's done some messy things in her past but that was her human life and she didn't want to remain like that, not anymore.

"I didn't realise this ship was equipped with a stasis beam." Knockout's surprised question brought her out of her thoughts. Looking down again she noticed a blue figure with a very feminine build was struck by a pulse shot from the warship. They weren't offline, but in stasis.

One by one they were all hit by the beam and something small lay on the ground besides their frozen bodies. Megatron noticed it too and grinned wickedly.

"The spark extractor!"

"Spark extractor?" The sound of it makes her armour crawl. Megatron looked like a giddy boy looking at his favourite toy and she knew he wanted it.

"Guide us closer so that I may collect what belongs to me and destroy the autobots."

Bloodbloom didn't know if the vehicon's didn't hear the command clearly or if the ship was still malfunctioning , but the warship was slowly moving away from the scene below them.

"What?! Where are you going?! I said closer!"

"Lord Megatron, the ship seems to be navigating itself." Was the vehicon's response.

"Override"

This was attempted but the ship rejected it by groaning loudly and shaking. It almost felt like they were inside the belly of a beast. Megatron snarled deeply, optics wide with a death glare and demanded to know what was going on.

"The systems are bypassing manual contro—ohhhhhhhhhhh!" He never finished as he too was electrocuted from the console and fell to the floor with a thud. Everyone remained silent before Knockout spoke out, clearly stating the obvious.

"It appears the ship now possesses a will of its own." Megatron didn't seem to believe this however.

"Impossible! Trace the problem to its source and fix it!"

"**Do not tamper with my systems! This will be your only warning!"**

"Who the fuck was that?"Knockout responded with his optics glued to the ceiling, just like everyone else as they tried to understand what was going on.

"It's the ship."

"Warning?!" Megatron didn't sound pleased one bit, and who would?

"**My mission assumes priority. Any Cybertronian who interferes will be neutralized."**

_Oh, brilliant._

* * *

_Sorry if it's a little boring but hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading! Ideas are always welcome and don't forget to review._


	14. Chapter 14

_Another update before I leave for the Christmas holidays, hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review. I'll be staying with my dad for two weeks so looking forward to spending time with him. I've posted an update my profile for those who want to know what's happening. Hope everyone has a merry Christmas and a happy new year._

* * *

"My own vessel dares to address me in threatening tones?!" Megatron was furious, snarling like a wild beast as he tried to understand the situation. Bloodbloom didn't know if this was a good thing or not. She leaned in closer to Knockout beside her.

"Knockout, how bad is this?"

"Truthfully, I'm unsure." At least he was honest this time.

The nearest console beeped and Soundwave acknowledged everyone by directly pointing at it. Knockout followed and looked over the given information.

"It also seems to be doing a better job of decoding the project Iacon database then we were. It's already deciphered a new set of coordinates." Soundwave shows the same from his visor and Dreadwing examines it.

"And judging by our current course, that is precisely where the ship is headed."

"As I desire. You see, this warship is nothing more than an extension of my very will." Megatron announced like he was on top of everything.

"_**Your will is nothing. The iacon artefact will belong to me."**_ Bloodbloom couldn't help but jump at the dominating voice that spoke through to everyone. It was rather chilling, more deadly than Megatron's.

"I am lord Megatron! I command you to cease operations!"

"_**You are no longer in command."**_ The now single minded vessel formed a glowing purple orb above Megatron and what happened next looked to be painful.

"Ahhh!" Megatron half screams clenching his helm and falling to his knees. Never has Bloodbloom seen something like this. Megatron beaten by his own ship? Who knew? Although she noticed from the gladiators face the pain he was in and couldn't imagine the feeling of having someone or something tamper with your very own mind in such an agonizing way. It didn't last long and Megatron lifted his helm up with a serious tone.

"Regain control of this vessel by any means necessary."

In a split second Soundwave was on it and tried to hack into the computer nearest to him with his tentacles attaching to it. Doing this though sent a blue pulse through them and right at Soundwave, shocking him and taking him and everyone by surprise. Knockout protectively pushed her behind him so she wasn't near whatever was happening to the Communications officer. Again, within seconds, Soundwave was in stasis, just like what happened with those autobots. Megatron's next given orders were loud and clear.

"All hands, cut power to the mainframe and disconnect data relays now!"

"Come on." Knockout dragged her along behind him as everyone ran around like headless chickens.

"Have any bright ideas?" She didn't have a clue how this problem was going to be resolved. Knockout was quick to enter the next room with different computers and browsed over them.

"Hmm," Knockout didn't answer her as he was in thought for a moment and spoke over the com. "Lord Megatron, the computer has decrypted a second set of coordinates." Bloodbloom narrowed her optics at him.

"And this helps up how?"

"Perhaps we should permit it to continue."

"That's a terrible idea! Knockout, we have to think of a way to-" She didn't get to finish as a beam shot out from behind them shooting Knockout and catching him by surprise. "Ahh!"

"_**I do not require permission."**_

Bloodbloom didn't see it coming either and tried desperately shaking him. "Knockout? Knockout?! Shit!" He didn't budge. "Wake your lazy ass up you stubborn over polished next top model!" She didn't even know what she was saying anymore as she tried to do anything to bring him back.

What was she supposed to do now? She was probably the only one that wasn't in stasis on the ship, which wasn't a good thing, since she knew nothing or has the faintest idea how to deal with the situation. This was all Megatron's fault. He fucked up big time and everyone was paying the price. Thinking over all this a person of interest came to mind.

"Nightwatch," All Bloodbloom knew she was the only one that could do something about this. Where the hell was she though? She hasn't seen the femme in a while, and when she did get mentioned the answer always came back with she was busy. Busy with what though? Shaking this thought from mind she chose that moment to try and find her.

She ran down the hall dodging around others who were stuck in stasis and weren't given any warning. Then she ran passed the insecticons. They did get mentioned by Knockout briefly they were the new recruits to the cause. Well, some help they were. They all too were in stasis.

Running around a corner she almost slammed into the one she was looking for, however not the way she wanted.

"Fuck." Nightwatch had been caught as well in the beam. It looked like she had just left her quarters most likely to check what was going on and tried to shield herself with her servos from the beam as it passed her, which of course did nothing to help her.

"Well, I'm screwed." She told herself and out of frustration she kicked the wall. "Fuck you warship!" She did expect a response but didn't get one. "Fine! Ignore me!"

'_Autobot outpost omega one to decepticon warship. Megatron, please respond.'_

"Huh?" _That came from the com links_. She's heard of them before and so made her way towards the nearest console and try to work it out.

'_Megatron.'_ The name was repeated and Bloodbloom turned the speaker on to try and communicate with whoever was calling them.

'_Hello?'_

'_Who is this?'_

'_Who is this?'_ She couldn't help but tug a small smirk at repeating the same words.

'_Ratchet, autobot medic officer, and I want to know what is going on up there.'_

'_I think I've heard that name before.' _She remembers Bulkhead had said it the moment he came aboard the warship.

'_Well good for you.'_ Bloodbloom knew by the sound of his voice he sounded like a grumpy old one. _'Now explain what the situation is up there?!'_

'_Alright, alright, chill out. Listen. Megatron had this brilliant idea to insert dark energon into the ships fuel supply. Now the ship is controlling itself and everyone is in stasis.'_

'_Why aren't you in stasis?'_

Good point. Why wasn't she? Everyone else didn't have a chance to react and here she was still moving about. _'I honestly don't kn-'_

'_**Megatron has been relieved of his command'**_

"Hey! I was in the middle of talking there!" She was ignored. Of course she was.

'_Who is this?'_

"_Who is this?!'_

"Oi! Copy cat!" Bloodbloom stepped away with crossed arms knowing she couldn't do anything else.

'_Have you taken control of the decepticon vessel?'_

'_**I am the vessel. Any cybertronian who interferes with my mission will be neutralized.'**_

'_What mission?'_

'_**Priority one: Decrypt iacon database and recover decepticon technology.'**_

'_For what purpose?'_

The warship hung up on the autobot medic and Bloodbloom got back to the console once more to see if she could still communicate with the autobot. _'Still there? Did you understand any of that, because I didn't?'_

'_Are you the femme Bulkhead spoke of? Blodobloom?' _She smiled a little, knowing she had been mentioned by Bulkhead and she was now making talk with another of the autobots.

'_The one and only.'_

'_Will you work with us to try and resolve the situation?'_

'_Whatever it takes, do you have any ideas?'_ She could only pray he did.

'_This might be an idea, but it'll require for few of us to come aboard. It's possible the ship is only scanning for cybertronian forms. But that still doesn't explain why it hasn't picked up on you yet.'_

So the ship was only scanning for cybertronian lifeforms?_ What kind of fucked up freak am I?!_ She didn't want to give him an explanation, in case this was going to cause some sort of problem in the future, if they got control of the ship again.

'_I don't know.'_ It was a stupid answer but it was the best she got right that moment._ 'Anyway, you said something about coming aboard? Who are you speaking of exactly?'_

'_You'll find out soon enough. I only ask for you not to harm them and let them do what is required, understood?'_

'_Of course, you have my word.'_ She would never do such a thing_. 'Send them through.'_

'_Thank you. Bulkhead was right, don't belong there.'_

The communication ended before she had the chance to reply. Venting heavily she waited for the ground bridge to form. She hoped this plan wouldn't backfire. Whoever was coming aboard they better know what they were doing.

Not much longer there was a ground bridge in the hall at a short distance from her. Stepping closer she saw 4 small figures stepping out and was very surprised to see humans. To make it more insane three children and an adult, this was the brilliant plan?

Bloodbloom blinked at the teenage boy. He looked familiar, but how? She couldn't help but ponder on this. However that wasn't the only thing.

A young teenage girl came running up to her almost excited. "So, you're the new femme my partner spoke of? I'm Miko."

"If your partner is Bulkhead then yes. You already know my name." Bloodbloom couldn't help but smile a little at the kids.

The man in the suit stepped forward carefully, "Ratchet has stated you'll help us. Though I'm not that fond of the idea, but so far you haven't tried to squish us."

Hearing this made her shudder but kept calm, "I have no excuse. Also I would never think to do such a thing. Right now my main priority is to have the ship back to normal."

"Well," he cleared his through, "I'm glad you think that way. I'm agent Fowler and these…are tech support and backup."

"Children?" She smirked a little.

"We're part of team prime!" Said Miko proudly fist pumping the air.

"We may be young but we're a lot of help. I-I'm Rafael by the way." The shy boy said softly. All Bloodbloom wanted to do was hug him and never let go, he was too sweet.

The other boy came forward and held a very leading figure. "And I'm Jack."

_Jack. Jack...? _The name sent a jolt through her CPU and clawed her servo at her helm in pain. She fell onto one knee letting out a sharp hiss.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked with concern in his voice. The others also came closer to her, seeing if she was ok.

"Y-yeah just a stupid headache. There's too much going on." She felt she should know him, but she can't remember.

"Ok?" Jack wasn't sure how to respond and couldn't help but stare at her like as if he's seen her before, but can't recall ever seeing her. "How come we've never seen you out in the fields before? None of the autobots recall ever seeing you before either. You're kind of a mystery."

"Well, I am a mystery." She answered with a shrug. It was that second she decided to not tell them everything. Exposing herself was probably not the good idea.

Fowler coughed lightly to gain their attention, "Right, as much as this introduction is nice we have much more important things that need to be dealt with."

"So what's the plan?" Bloodbloom felt a little stupid asking since they don't live here and know nothing of the place. Then again neither did she. The warship was too big to remember and she might've only memorised half of it and still got herself lost at times.

"Ratchet said we need to find the nearest console. Can you lead us to one?" Fowler asked.

She did so. They stand close behind her as they made their way around vehicon's in stasis and reached the computer, which happened to be the one Knockout was at.

Raf gulped at the sight, "I-isn't there another?"

Bloodbloom smiled lightly down at him, "Don't worry, he can't do anything."

Miko ran up behind him and hit his leg, "Doc knock is knocked out." Bloodbloom tried not the giggle at her silly joke.

"Look," said Raf pointing up towards the screen, "The ships decoded two sets of iacon coordinates. Three! Let's rip and run."

She wasn't sure what they planned to do or what they were speaking of but she helped all of them up onto the console anyway and watched on.

"There's the port," Raf pointed out and Fowler inserted a data drive.

This didn't make sense to her. "W-wait, why do you need the port?" She now saw all eyes on her, staring nervously and it was then she realized what they planned to do. "You're downloading the data? Y-you lied just to get our information?"

"Y-you have to understand, we have to do this," said Raf who tried to explain, "we need this information to work against the decepticons."

Bloodbloom didn't know what made her do it but she quickly pulled the data drive out of the port and held it in her servos out of there reach and stepped away shaking her helm, "No, I can't let you do that. All I want is to have the warship back in to normal!"

"But you have to let us!" Cried Raf wanting nothing more than to have the data drive back so they can get what they wanted.

"We need that data!" Miko said with folded arms, "After Bulkhead spoke about you, I thought you were cool!"

"I know how badly you want it!" She could see the desperation in them, "But if give you the data, Megatron will have my head and shoot it out the nearest airlock. I already got in trouble for letting Bulkhead pass me; I don't have any more chances."

"For your information this data is for the sake of not only the autobot's but the entire planet." Fowler explained losing his patients.

Bloodbloom gave away her reaction when she slumped her shoulders. Bulkhead said a lot that didn't make sense, and they were seeing more now. Bloodbloom bore the decepticon marking and clearly possessed the programming, but her nature was something completely different. She knew they saw and couldn't help but look away knowing she was in a very bad situation.

"Hey," looking at them she saw Jack had approached her, "we could really use your help and we'll return the favour by figuring out if we're able to somehow get control of the warship again, I promise."

"Even if I do and you help us, I won't just walk away from Megatron's wrath."

Sympathy was given by Jack, "You're afraid of him."

"No, I just prefer to keep my head."

Miko then had one of her brilliant ideas. "Come with us then!" The children and surprisingly Fowler thought the idea wasn't so bad.

"Yeah!" Cried Raf happily, "If you change sides and help us fight against the decepticons the autobots will be grateful. We'll welcome you for sure."

Bloodbloom didn't know what to say. Change sides? Were they seriously asking her that?! She stared blankly at them, still getting over what they just said before slowly shaking her helm. "No, I can't do that."

"Why not?" Wondered Jack, "I can see it in you that you don't want to hurt us or let our planet fall under the decepticon hands. If you don't like it here, why stay?"

Carefully, she looked at Knockout beside her and back at him, "I have my reasons."

They sighed in defeat but weren't going to give up on the data drive so easily. "Please…" Raf tried one more time, "We could really use that data. Besides, everyone here is in stasis and it's unlikely the warship will have any live feed of this happening right now. No one will know."

_What the fuck am I supposed to do?!_ She was sick of all this and just wanted it all to end. The kid may be young but he was one cleaver cookie. He did have a point anyway. This will be just something she'll never mention again, not even to Knockout.

Venting heavily she inserted the drive back into the port, "Do not make me regret this."

"Thank you." Smiled Raf kindly.

As the data was downloading Bloodbloom was leaning over Knockout examining his face and pondered. Miko approached closer to speak with her.

"Ok, be honest with me. Is mister flashy here as annoying as he is out in the field?"

Bloodbloom smirked, "Yeah, he can get on my nerve sometimes. But he's not so bad once you get to know him."

"Really?" Miko found that hard to believe. Bloodbloom shrugged and looked at him once more with an evil trick at play.

"Hey, you wouldn't by any chance have a marker on you?"

Miko picked up on what she was thinking and right away pulled one out from one of her pouch pockets. "What kind of moustache? Handlebar or pencil?"

"Oh, definitely handlebar."

* * *

_Sorry it's shorter then my other chapters. I just needed to get this posted before I left. Thanks for reading and hope you all enjoyed. Ideas are always welcome and don't forget to review. Merry Christmas and have a happy new year._


	15. Chapter 15

_Wow…sorry for the long wait. Hope everyone had a good holiday over Christmas. Thanks for reviewing and sorry I don't respond I'm very bad at that, but I do read them and they mean a lot. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Ideas are always welcome and don't forget to review._

_**Authors note:**__ I've just realised that I posted this story almost two years ago, and before was the original (before I decided to rewrite it). I know my pace is very slow and I apologize for that. Let's see how I go this year with it._

_**Warning: **__Language and smut. __**(**__I'm finally ending the tease.__**)**_

* * *

So Miko got carried away. First she had drawn the perfect moustache above Knockout's mouth and started to get a little creative by adding bold glasses around his optics and a pirate scar across his cheek plating. Honestly, he looked a ridiculously funny. Bloodbloom tried holding in her giggles as Miko proceeded with her artwork. "He's not going to be happy when he comes back to reality."

"Totally worth it," Miko grinned and stepped away to admire her handy work. "There, perfect!"

"W-what have you two done?" Jack couldn't help with his soft chuckles as he looked upon Knockout's new face mask.

"Just passing the time while the data is downloading, and I think I need to add a little something else." Miko went ahead and wrote and words _'Drag Queen'_ across his forehead. That's when Bloodbloom lost it.

"Oh _now_ it's perfect!" She gripped at the sides of the console trying to hold herself up as she let out a fit of giggles. Jack and Raf weren't far behind with their own laughter. Bloodbloom couldn't help but feel a little guilty knowing Knockout wasn't going to be pleased one bit. But this was so worth it.

"Behold! The universes top drag queen!" Miko shouted the announcement with raised arms. It was a fun moment until Fowler finally put an end to their game.

"Miko stop fooling around, we're here for the data and that's it."

"And to help get control of the ship again," Bloodbloom reminded the agent with a scowl.

"_And_ that," Fowler sighed. Miko let out a moan and did as she was told but not before getting a snap picture from her mobile of Knockout and giggled at it.

The download was taking too long and it didn't take long for Jack to glance over the display screens and notice something very odd. "Um, why is the warship heading for Manhattan?" Everyone's attention was drawn to the screen.

It didn't take Raf to know, "Because that's where the first set of coordinates are located."

"What would a relic from Cybertron be doing in the Big Apple?"

'_The iacon relics landed on earth eons ago, Agent Fowler, long before the city was built atop it.' _Ratchet told them over their communication.

"Which means if the ship wants this one…it may have to move some buildings out of the way." Now it was her turn to speak.

"W-wait, relics?" She looked at each human waiting for a quick answer.

"The ship is navigating the locations of the iacon relics, the same thing autobots and decepticons are looking for." Raf quickly explained.

"Ok," she still didn't understand, "but that still doesn't explain why you're looking for them. This is the first I'm hearing it." The moment everything was back to normal she was going to throw a fit right in front of everyone. Why was she always left in the dark?

"Don't you get told anything?" Jack asked out of wonder. Bloodbloom just shrugged.

"Not really."

Agent Folwer ignored the others as he got in contact with Ratchet again. "Our mission just got complicated. How do we deter this ship?"

'_I would advise disabling the navigation module. Call up the main navigation menu.'_

"There!" Raf pointed out.

Fowler insisted he do it himself which turned out to be a back idea. Once he had touched the panel a painful looking electro shot through his human form. He stumbled back with a groan and fell off the console.

"Agent Fowler!" The kids screamed his name and lucky Bloodbloom was there to catch him beforeh e hit the floor.

She tried to be careful with him in her balm. He was out cold, a shock like that would have almost been enough to fry his brain. Lucky, he was still breathing.

"Nice catch!" Miko praised her and Bloodbloom was about to ask what they were to do now but a familiar booming voice shouted throughout the ship.

"_**System access detected. Interference will not be tolerated. Reveal yourself."**_

No one made any movement as the ship scanned around through the security cameras. However it picked up nothing in its view.

"It doesn't see Bloodbloom, do you know why?" Jack glanced up at her looking for an answer form her. She gave only a blank stare at him.

"I don't," not the answer he wanted but didn't see himself getting any better one from her.

Miko grinned thinking they were safe. "It doesn't see us either."

'_Yet. The ship must not be scanning for carbon-based life-forms. But once it widens it search parameters…'_

"We're toast." Raf half groaned.

'_I'm bridging you back.'_

There was no way Jack was going to leave when too many lives were in danger. "No. There are millions of lives at stake in New York, and we four are currently the only ones who can do anything about it."

'_You're out of your element, Jack. These readings, the ships rapid recovery all point to the fact that Megatron employed dark energon to repair it.'_

"Hold on. If you're saying the ship is fuelled by dark energon, we can dump it, right?" Jack wondered over the thought.

Bloodbloom felt like hitting herself, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"" The answer was right there in front of her.

'_You'll need to reserve the warship's energon infuser. Follow the main overhead conduits. They'll lead you to the power core.'_

"Bloodbloom," Jack got her attention, "can you lead us there?" She carefully lowered Fowler onto the floor and nodded.

"Follow me."

* * *

"Looks like Megatron had the same idea."

They arrived only to be greeted by Megatron, who was just about to reserve the warship's energon infuser but got zapped in stasis at the last second. Too bad, would have saved a lot of time if he was just quicker.

"Then we're on the right track." Ratchet spoke to them all through their communications.

'_The energon injection valve can only be operated manually.' _Bloodbloom happily volunteered.

"Alright tin can, let the lady fix your mess up."

"Do you actually speak to him like that?"

"If I did I wouldn't be alive," she narrows her optics. "But that doesn't stop me from doing so now, probably the best time to say all my shit to him just to let it out. There have been too many times I've just wanted to poke his eyes out and sit back and laugh as he clumsily tries to find them on the floor."

"That is something I would love to see!" Miko smirks. "Can we do it now?"

This didn't happen though, because what none of them realised was the ship was still scanning and as Ratchet said it was looking for new life-forms.

'_**I am infested with alien life-forms!'**_

They all gasp, knowing they were caught, "Uh-oh, we just got made."

The warship had only scanned the kids and missed Bloodbloom, again. From the corner of their eyes they saw what looked to be a claw and it shot out fast at them.

"Run!" Jack shouted and tried to lead Miko and Raf in the cover of the stored energon. The claw arm, which looked to be out of some horror movie to Bloodbloom's optics, stretched out towards them but she was quick to act.

"Pick on someone your own size!" She picked up a metal bar nearby and hit it again the claw, which was a very bad idea. Its attention was out laid on her for the first time, and stayed still for no more than five seconds before letting out an outraged breakout, _**'I am carrying a mutated life-form! All parasites will be eradicated!'**_

"The fuck? Did you just call me a mutant?!" Bloodbloom forgot about the situation for a moment after what she had been just called. For this, the claw hit against her, causing her to slam up against the wall and the claw to grip her around her neck, cutting off her energon line. She struggles in his iron hold, trying to pray the claw off from her as she gasps in its grip.

"Let her go!"

The claw was gone and she slide to the ground with heaved coughs and tries to focus her optics. Jack had called out. He was standing in the middle of the open room while Miko and Raf were both hiding in the stored energon.

"Jack, no!"

"Run for it!"

Bloodbloom looks up in time to see the claw whirl out towards Jack at fast speed. The teenager was quick though, very quick. He dodges out of the claws reach and up along the console near the switch for the energon infuser. "Too slow!"

An agonising pain shoots through her helm and stabs inside her CPU like a dagger through the heart over and over again.

"Bloodbloom?!" She could hear Miko and Raf call out her name but didn't respond as she was too busy dealing with the pain she was feeling. What was happening? Last time this happened…she remembered something. Wait-

_She sees herself when she was human lying in the back of a car. Blood covered her abdomen, soaking up her jumper and dripping onto her carpet floor of the vehicle._

"_Keep your eyes open! Stay with me!" The woman who drove the car shouted to her and gazes back at her from behind her seat. What was her name? April? May? No…June. The memory jumps ahead, a young boy, a teenager was giving her a plate of food. His dark hair and kind smile met her gaze as she stands there staring at him._

"_I'm Jack, I brought you some food."_

_No. It couldn't be him. Out of every fucking human in the world, how was it possible that the same Jack whose mother helped her was here right now?! Why did it have to be him?!_

"Bloodbloom! Can you hear us?!"

She feels her senses slowly regain back to normal, sort of. Everything was still spinning as she tries lifting her helm up to see Miko and Raf in front of her looking rather frantic.

"Are you ok?" Raf softly asks.

"I-I…don't know."

Jack runs over as the warships power begins to whirl down from its creepy dark purple to its original blue, just as it was supposed to be. He did it! His master plan was to use Megatron to flick the switch and it worked. Now the warlord laid flat on the ground, still in stasis, but not for long.

'_**Critical power drain. I am...in…comman. Prepare to be…neutralised.'**_

"Shit," she whispers with a small chuckle, "you managed to fucking do it." When he gaze meets his she right away realises they have met before, when she was human. He notices this and furrows his brows.

"Bloodbloom, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing," she lies, she has to, "must have hit my head or something..."

The warpship had regained back to its original energon source, which meant everyone was going to be woken up from their frozen nap. The second she thinks of this movement come from Megatron's form.

"Run," she whispers hastily. "Go now!"

They wanted her to come with but there was no time to debate and they knew this.

"Run," Jack tells his friends and make for it out the entrance. "Thank you, we won't forget this."

Bloodbloom watches them run out and spots Megatron slowly sitting up almost looking like he carried a headache. Pretending to be in stasis is the smart thing to do. What would anyone else expect? As he stands and turns he notices her.

"W-what happened?" _Way to go, you sound so fucking believable!_

"I know as much as you do," he strolls over to the nearest console and notices on one of the security feeds of the children running down the halls of his ship. "Ahh, the autobots pets," he chuckles darkly making her cringe at him referring them as _pets_.

"T-they must have reserved the warship's energon infuser."

"And how would you know that?" He lifts an optic in a twisted curiosity way at her.

_Oh fuck me._ "I came here hoping to do this but everything blanked, must have got caught in the ray. I'm assuming you thought that as well." She prays he buys her speech, which he fortuity does.

"Hmm," he strolls out the room as she stands up brushing herself down. "Seems Knockout has taught you well, Bloodbloom. If this improvement continues you'll be one of us by one time."

It might be a side effect from the stasis ray but she wasn't sure. His words took her by surprise and lightly bows her helm."A-ahh thank you, my lord."

"Now, let's see if anyone has captured the humans. I highly doubt it though, with the amount of times they fail anyway."

She follows the warlord in silence back to where Knockout last was. Both got a glimpse of a ground bridge being closed and no human in sight. _Good, they escaped. _Also no data drive.

She sees Knockout lying on the ground letting out a pained ground from the impact. Did he fall or something? Running over to him she helps Knockout to his feet, "You ok?"

"No! Damn autobot dented my face plating!" Of course he was going complain, and she was going to have to listen to him. Seconds after she sees his face and let out a muffled giggle from behind her servos.

"What? What's so funny?" What he doesn't see is his new makeup look and she couldn't hold her laughter in. She was about to answer him, but Megatron has slowly made his way in front of them.

Knockout right away tries to explain himself, "Lord Megatron, I-"

"You let them escape-" his optics twitch when he notices the data on the console behind them, "with vital intelligence!"

Bloodbloom realised Knockout was being blamed for all her doing. She doesn't say anything though, but can't help the guilt swelling in her as she stands there in silent. What was she supposed to do?

* * *

"Never good enough, I'm always the blame. It's always me!"

For the last hour or so Bloodbloom has had to suffer listening to Knockout's whining. His new face wasn't funny anymore. Even once he discovered it himself it wasn't funny. She felt horrible that Knockout carried the blame for her without him even knowing. Should she tell him? No, that would be suicide. Soundwave's ears were everywhere and couldn't risk at getting caught. Turns out Rafael was right, all the security feed had been disabled leaving nothing caught in the time the ship had taken control. Good, she doesn't know if she can handle the blame or if she'll survive Megatron wrath.

"Damn to the one who dared to defile my face with ridicules drawings!"

She's seated on top of the berth as he storms around gathering supplies and sorting himself out. Turns out according to the data there were four sets of coordinates decoded for the relics that were so important. Megatron is determined to obtain the potential doomsday devices which lie at the site of each location. Half of this she doesn't understand, and hopes of Knockout to explain. But not when he's in this kind of mood.

"It was a very handsome moustache," she tries to lighten the mood a little.

"I disagree," he snarls mostly at the image of himself with the ridicules thing on him, "and _drag queen?_ I do not know what that is but I'm taking it as an insult!"

She sighs, "Yeah, sure..."

She then thinks about Jack. All her memories, or so she thinks, have come back to her. June saved her life when a deal didn't go the right way and June brought her to her home. She did a lot, putting a roof over her head, giving her food, stitching her wound and welcoming her in her home. June had a good heart and she just threw it back in her face. None of this might have not had happened if she had stayed, but knowing Jack is involved with this kind of life, who knows what might have happened. Now she was there enemy, or so she thought. After being offered a place with them she didn't know what to think. A part of her wanted to, she was almost tempted to just run off with them, but that would make her a traitor. Besides, she didn't want to leave Knockout. He annoyed her, yes, but there was no way she could do that to him. Knockout was the closest thing she had and didn't want to let go, like a child clinging onto their favourite thing.

"Finally!" Knockout got the black marker off his face and buffed out the dent, "If I ever find out who was responsible for drawing on me, I'm going to make them squirm." She bits her lip hearing this from him. She wasn't the one who did it, but it was her idea.

He turns to finally face her and notices her long, endless stare at the wall, "Bloomy, you've been awfully quiet. Are your senses ok? The stasis ray might have done something. I'll run a few scans on you."

"N-no, I'm fine," she lies and sadly he could see something wasn't quite right with her.

"Doesn't matter, I'm still doing it, not taking risks." His concern was nice, but she couldn't do this.

"Knockout, I…"

"What's going on beautiful?"

Looking around the room she leans closer to him to whisper, ignoring he just called her beautiful, "Is there anywhere we can talk where slender man won't hear us?"

"Slender-who?"

"Soundwave," she clarifies with a heavy sigh. "Please, I don't know if I can keep this from you. It's already getting to me."

"What have you done?" He's now frowning down at her and she again sighs almost desperately.

"Can we go somewhere? Anywhere?"

He doesn't know what she has to tell him but hearing her plea it must have been big. It also meant she might have done something that will have Megatron punish her, or worse. Whatever it was, he wanted to hear it. This seems a good time for Bloodbloom to scan her first automobile form.

* * *

Well, on some kind of miracle, Knockout managed to convince a very pissed of Megatron to take Bloodbloom out for the first time since her life changed for her to scan her first automobile form. The warlord was in no mood to deal with the medic, and so he granted this, only to have Knockout as far away from him until he cooled off. She was excited a little since she's been cooped up in on the ship for such a long time and was now going in the outdoors, but didn't last long as she knew the main reason for this.

Once coming through the ground bridge they turned up somewhere in the middle of a forest while a light storm was current. He takes her to a nearby cave, which of course was big enough for the both of them, and he watches her feeling a little suspicious about her behaviour.

"Alright, what is so important that you needed to tell me that couldn't be said on the warship, where someone might have or not been listening in? It's obvious you don't want anyone else finding out about this."

Bloodbloom leaned against the rock wall of the cave venting in and out slowly to try and calm her nerves. The rumbling storm helps a little, the familiar sound soothed her with the light rain dribbling outside. It was peaceful, but it wasn't going to last long. Finally, she meets his gaze and says what needs to be said. "I…umm, need to confess something that will probably have me killed."

He rubs between his optics letting out a heavy sigh, "Oh just perfect. What have you done?"

She starts from the beginning, "When the ship took control and started putting everyone in stasis, I was left alone. I tried to figure something out but I didn't have the faintest clue what to do at that time. The ship didn't see me or recognise me. It was like I was invisible. I…I was never in stasis."

"Not in stasis?" He narrowed his optics, "I don't understand. If you were never in stasis why did you lie?"

"Because I needed help and the only help I was going to get was with the autobots. They said they could help and in return they wanted…information."

"Oh no," he knew what she had done now. "You gave our enemy vital information and I'm the one taking the blame!"

"I didn't mean for you to get in trouble, I swear! I didn't know what else to do!" She didn't even know if she should bother explaining herself.

"Do you even know how serious this is? How this has not only damaged my reputation but put you in a dangerous position too?!"

"I know! I know…" She borrows her servos into her face, "I know I fucked up and I'm sorry. I just wanted you back." Her last words just came out without her even realising herself, but Knockout heard her.

"Oh fragging pit," He cursed lowly as he turned and paces the cave. "The things I do for you and this is how you reply me!"

Bloodbloom felt the tears roll down her cheek and tried wiping them away. "I'm sorry...I'm just a fucked up mutated freak."

"No, you are not-"

"Yes I am!" Her outburst takes him by surprise a little, "The ship didn't know I was even there, not even the humans at first. But when it finally widened its search engine it called me a mutated life-form, its words exactly!"

Knockout feels a little sympathy for her but only a little, "Listen, the warship should have never gained control, neither should have Megatron insert dark energon into the infuser. Forget what it told you, because you are an organic turned cybertronian, that is all you need to know." He sighs and calmly returned back to the more important issue. "Now, let us go back to where you said you gave autobots our data. This is treason, a crime Megatron doesn't take lightly. You have no idea how lucky you are."

"I know," she felt her emotions jumping all over the place without a clue how she was feeling. Tired, angry, sad? "I'm sorry. I-It won't happen again, I swear."

"Yeah, that's the thing," he stepped closer staring with much disappointment in his face. "I don't know if you're just saying that. You already just merely escaped when you let that autobot walk by and said you'd never let that happen again and now I'm hearing this, I don't know…"

"You don't trust me," it felt like a punch in the gut. "I don't blame you. But please, don't hate me."

He groaned deeply and continued pacing while rubbing his face. "I don't hate you, I'm just so frustrated I have to keep covering up your messes. This…this can never EVER happen again! Do you understand?"

She avoided his gaze and nods her head as more tears stream down her face. His shadow swarms over and feels his sharp servo gently caress her cheek wiping away the wet tears.

"I don't want to lose you," he said sliding down the rock wall beside her and stared blankly in front of him.

"I don't want to lose you either."

She wasn't entirely sure, but something happened that moment. Knockout slowly touched her servo and carefully holds them in his. She returned the hold, gripping tightly making sure he was really holding her servo.

Both their optics met, the moment between the two is silent. He admired her, so much enthusiasm and pride holds within her, and feels a small tug at his lips turn into a faint smile.

"I don't know how else to tell you how sorry I am," she whispers hoarsely as she felt his servo moving along her arm.

He shifts himself closer to her in his sitting position until he's only two inches away from her face. "Show me."

"S-show you? I don't understand…"

"Show me how sorry you are," his tone was husky, something she was use to hear from him, but this sounded different, almost desperate.

Not a moment later his lips come in contact with hers. She gasped into the unexpected kiss, giving him the chance to slide his glossa in her mouth. A muffled yelp is heard from her and made a few light attempts to push him away but he pushed her down onto the cave ground and settling himself on top of her.

Her servos are still planted flat again his chest with hesitant attempts to push him off her, but felt an uncertainty feel and cannot help but let the kiss linger to see how this will end. He tested his chance by sliding one servo down her waist, hip and along her thigh, and placed his servo under her knee to lift her leg up over his hip as he pressed himself between her legs. She shouldn't let this continue, but she felt a yearning that throbs through her and wanted to feel more of it. It's almost intoxicating. Why had she never felt like before until now? He noticed this and decides to try his luck a little more. Slowly he directs his servo between them and slides down towards her parted legs.

The next thing that happened was her letting in a hard intake and arch slightly up against him. A good reaction, he thought to himself, knowing all too well she was enjoying it, despite how many times she has tried pushing him off her. He breaks the kiss and moves his lips over her neck cables, the next sensitive area he wanted to test.

"K-knockout, I," she tried speaking and gasped at the feel of his wet glossa running along her energon lines at her neck and his servo rubbing along her warm panel. "S-stop, please, we-ah can't…we have to stop-"

"Why?" He murmured against her soft metal skin with a dark smirk. "It's clear you like this. Why should we stop when we have only just started?"

"P-please we…I-ah, it's too much, I feel-"

"Shhh," he soothed and balanced himself above her, "you only need to relax, Bloomy. It's alright."

"I've never…."

"I'm well aware, darling. I know what I'm doing, so don't worry about it."

He resumed his actions, servo continuing to rub at her covering which started to grow hotter by the minute and listened in closely to her whimpers and other sounds she tried holding in. He wanted to hear her sing.

A part of her wanted to get as far away from him yet another wanted to remain, curios to see what he will do. Of course she's scared, and felt her lower parts starting to respond heavier at his dominating servo, aching with a strange need that she hasn't really felt before. She's never felt attracted towards anyone or felt any kind of sexual desires as a human. But with Knockout it was something beyond she never imagined.

He hissed against her neck cables as he grinded his codpiece against her more firmly. He bites into her neck cable and suckles the area. Both her servos grip against his shoulders as she felt the slight pain given, but this kind of pain sends pules after pules of shocks through her, almost like she was turned on by the experience. So much uncertainty mixed with whatever she desired confused her so much. She wants to stop but she doesn't want to.

Without realising, her heel digs into his aft plating, pulling him in closer and slowly started to move her hips against his movements. He growls against her neck and brings his lips up to her own once again, ravaging her deeply as his glossa explores her mouth. She actually returned the kiss back and rolled her glossa with his. He couldn't wait any longer.

There's a faint click, the sound was almost missed but she realised it came from his crotch area when she feels something long and hot rubbing along her inner thigh. He had let his codpiece slide across and released his hardened cable. He wanted nothing more than to thrust deeply into her core and let his desires take hold. But he didn't do this. He wants this, Primus help him he wanted this bad. She still held that concerned look and he felt she was going try and prevent him from going any further. He needed to coax her a bit more.

"Bloomy," he supported himself above her and continued to rub his servo over her covered value. "Embrace what you're feeling. Let your desires take control. I'll make sure you feel pleasure."

"I don't know what to expect to happen," she confessed nervously feeling her body starting to boil and thought over his words.

"Relax yourself, that's all you need to do."

Was this some kind of blackmail? If she didn't do this was he going to tell Megatron? She wants to be angry, to scream at him for being an ass hole. But she couldn't find the strength to do this, not when she was like this under him and feeling his touches all over her.

He kissed her again, more gentle this time, and holds her servo in his as he draws it down between them towards his pulsing cable. Once he wrapped her servo round him he groaned deeply and moved his servo away. "Don't let go."

She hitched a breath when she felt his cable twitching in her hold. She doesn't know what made it happen, or what made it change. But looking up at his face…she felt a hunger pool in her value. He saw this and smiled, knowing what she felt and her face couldn't lie.

"Move your servo," he hoarsely commanded.

She couldn't let go of his throbbing cable, it pulsed against her light hold and before she knew it she was slowly gliding up along the ridged length to the head, which to her surprise was more pointed than she'd known human males to be blunt and rounded. It's different, in a good way. He's panting above her while letting out small grunts as his hips move against her slow strokes. She speeds her movements. She didn't know what came over her to feel such desire so suddenly and knew there was no way she was going to stop now.

"Ngh, frag," his heavy moans vibrate against her frame and gazes down at her with a lustful stare. "Open your panel, ah…Show me your value."

She knew what he meant but there was that little bit of uncertainty still lingering. He coaxed her more by kissing her and moving his hips more firmly into her moving servo and against her covered value. His fluids leaked from the heated cable and smeared in her servo and over her lower body as he tried holding himself from overloading. He needed to be in her, now.

Bravely she does this, allowing her panel to slide open and revealing her value to him. She gasped when his cable grazes over her opening, sliding across with fluids continuing to leak. He smears some under his digits and moves them across her heated opening. She whimpered under him, stopping her movements on him and freezes with her optics tightly closed.

"Shh, relax yourself," he pushed in a wet digit and immediately she clenches on the invading object. "It's ok," he cooed softly. "Try not to be so tense, it'll feel better."

She fully let go of his cable and gripped both her servos over his shoulders once again as she tried to adjust to his digit. She could feel him gliding out and back into her with slow long strokes, carefully circling her tight walls as she let a moan leave her vocals. He took that as a sign to take a step further. A second digit joins in and is soon scissoring her warm value and felt herself grow wet around his moving digits. She hissed and dug her servos into his shoulder padding more with her helm hanging back against the rock ground.

It felt too tight and uncomfortable, yet she wanted to feel more. She focused on trying to relax herself as he continued his motive. He drove her insane with need. If she were human and happened to be some other thug trying to have their way with her she would have kicked their ass. She couldn't find the ability to refuse this. It was too late for that anyway.

Feeling confident how she felt within his digits he glides them out of her slick value and chuckled when she wiggled under him with need. He brings them to his lips and sucks them clean right in front of her optics. She was baffled seeing him tasting her fluids. He then leaned forward kissing her tenderly and shifted himself between her open legs. Taking hold of his cable he teased her opening slicking himself with her fluids before he slowly breached her.

She hissed between her clenched dentures as she felt him enter her. He moved in little by little before he felt her resistance and stops. One of his servos holds her hip steadily as his other lay beside her helm. He stares into her hazy optics before forcefully thrusting his hips forward, tearing through her seal and all the way fully within her until his hips were flush against her own.

"Fuck!" She screamed out in pain and whimpered with him balls deep in her. Tears pricked from her optics and tried to take steady deep breaths. "F-fucking hell…"

"I know," he moaned at her tightness around his pulsing cable. "The pain will cease. Give it a moment."

Reality came pouring down. It's too late to stop him, it's done. She didn't know what to do as she tries adjusting to his length and ignoring the aching pain in her value. There was nothing good about it, it hurt too much. She moaned as he shifted the both of them with him still inside her, supporting her under her back and getting into a more comfortable position.

After a moment more she starts to relax herself around his length.

He thrusts once, cautiously. The feel of him moving back and forth started a new spark of unbelievable thirst within her. He's thrusts again, and another, before setting a slow pace.

"Oh fuck…" She whimpered feeling the numbing pain still lingering but felt it slowly dull. "K-knockout, I-ah…"

"Do you feel ok?"

"It-ah, I-it feels tight." The pressure was too much.

"That's ok. Soon, you'll feel something new."

He kissed her and moved his hips evenly, his cable withdrawing and entering at a slow pace and grunted at each thrust. She winced a little when he hits something within her with the head of his cable brushing up along her walls. After a time it started to feel better. His pace hadn't changed and she felt herself adjust to him much better. She felt like she was thrown into a well of lust. Her legs tighten around his moving waist, wanting to feel more. She lost herself.

He saw her reaction and started to speed up his pace slightly, "Frag…you feel so incredible." He whispered, hips snapped against her own with his twitching cable moving within her.

She felt herself panting and let out small moans each time he entered her, "It feels better."

He took that as his signal. He leaned down pressing his forehead against hers. A tender moment short lived when his thrusts become fiercer, setting a harder pace that sends her moaning out and arching up against his movements. Her back scraped against the ground back and forth after each thrust he gave her. She felt herself tightening her hold around his waist and shoulders as she embraces the pleasure she felt.

"Fragging pit," he moaned against her neck. "I don't want this to end."

Neither did she much to her surprise. What she felt was scary at first, but quickly turned into something much better. Having his cable thrusting in her was a whole new experience and despite not even planning for this to happen she was glad it did. The sound of metal clanging together might annoy most, but not her, not like this.

"Knockout," she panted heavily feeling pressure build. "I…I-oh fuck, oh. Ah!"

Her overload came rushing over her like static shocks pulsing through her form and clenched her value and thighs tighter around his still thrusting waist. He increased his movements as he felt her clenching on him tightly from her overload, moaning loudly as his own release approached.

After three solid hard thrusts he stilled and jerked as his throbbing cable flooded her entrance with warm fluids and remained within her, sending continued small thrusts. He fell on top of her and both groaned at the impact but didn't have the energy to move.

She felt his fluids drenching her insides and some leaked down between her thighs. What just happened? She cannot help but think this. It was like something gained control over her and left at the end. Their heavy panting was the only sound made between them with the rain.

He just laid on her and planted soft kisses over her neck, his cable still in her twitching.

No words were said, neither of them moved. They stay like this for a while longer as the rain continues outside the cave they occupied. Things between them weren't going to be the same after this. That much she knew.

* * *

_So…what do you think? Did it all escalate as you all imagined? What do you think of the smut? Sorry if anyone got the wrong idea of this being some sort of forced/rape, but that wasn't my intention to do that. I'll read over it tomorrow and fix whatever mistakes, too tired to do it now. Please let me know what you all think and idea are always welcome._


	16. Chapter 16

_So yeah, hope everyone didn't mind what happened. I know it was a different turn but I figured it was needed. I'm having one of those writer blocks so I apologize the chapter isn't that fantastic. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always don't forget to review._

**_Warning: _**_Language_

* * *

If things weren't awkward before, they definitely were now. After what had happened between them in the cave they remained there for another few hours in silence and unmoving. Knockout didn't say anything as he helped her clean their fluids off themselves and made sure their coverings were back in place. Later she found and scanned her auto form. She chose her favourite, one that looked exactly like Jack's bike. For a moment it made her forget the earlier events but it doesn't last long.

Bloodbloom can feel the aching pain between her thighs, an uncomfortable throb that is bothering her deeply, and a reminder of what had happened. She told him to stop, why didn't he stop? She didn't want it to happen. She soon felt the pleasure and lost herself from there. She wants to believe he forced her but she honestly doesn't know anymore. She allowed it to happen, and she liked it. That was all.

Knockout said he'll request a ground bridge shortly as they sat quietly. Before he did he wanted to speak with her first, which he intends to try now.

"Bloomy?" That nickname again, it doesn't sound the same as before anymore. Even Knockout sounded different. "Talk to me, Bloomy. Are you ok?"

"Do I look _ok_?" She tries sounding angry but only makes herself sound miserable, so pathetic. He sighs and approaches her from behind.

"About what happened-"

"Don't!" She spins around with a look of fury, showing him just how angry she is with him. "What happened was a horrible mistake and should have never happened!"

He looks hurt. She cannot tell if he's sad or angry to hear what she just said and she honestly didn't care that moment.

"Don't say that," He stands closer to her, "It wasn't a mistake-"

"It fucking was!" She balls her servos tightly and stands tall to try and make herself bigger.

"No, it wasn't," Knockout keeps his voice calm as he steps closer, "you're only upset and looking for someone to blame."

"Oh for fuc-" She cannot help herself as she moves away with her helm in her servos. It was all too much.

She doesn't know what to do or say anymore, and instead tries to move away so she can have some time to herself. Knockout wasn't making it easy for her though and not much time was given when he is behind her and feels his servo over her shoulder plating. She slapped it away and he tries away, telling her to calm down gently but she is having none of it.

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" A hard shove is given by her as she spins to face him again. "Why can't you just leave me alone?! You're always there. When I sleep, when I eat, when I'm working or even just minding my own damn business! Now you've taken something from me and I can't ever get it back!" She is now at the point of sobbing, warm tears rolling down her face and lets out a chocked breath with her emotions all muddled up.

At first he doesn't say anything to her. He just stands there and watches. After a moment he speaks casually, "Let's go back to the ship, we'll talk once you've calmed down." She doesn't want to.

"I'll go back when I want."

"I'm not leaving you alone," she knew he wasn't going anywhere and that only frustrated her more. "Besides, Megatron will discover and send out the drones to bring you back and then mostly likely he'll put you in the brig as punishment or worse." The threat was no news to her.

"I don't even care," she says backing up away from him, "J-just leave me alone."

Before anything else could be said he was on her. He grabbed her servos and tried holding her still in his hold. She doesn't make it easy for him and thrashes like a wild animal and yells in protest. It's like watching a child have a tantrum.

"You'll settle down afterwards." He is just about to request a ground bridge back and then maybe he could try to calm her. She is only upset, that is all. He did nothing wrong, right?

Bloodbloom manages to free one of her servos and in one brutal swing she punches him in the face, scratching the paint and probably denting his cheek but she doesn't care about that. She just wants to get away, from all this. When his grip is lost on her she makes a run for it, pushing her way through the trees and once in a clear terrain she transforms and skidded out of the area.

She can hear Knockout yelling out to her, calling her to come back. She simply ignores it and speeds off, not caring about anything other than being alone.

* * *

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No, I can't stand the pain_

It felt strange to be able to have a vehicle form, even more being the vehicle herself with no rider. She is nowhere near civilization so it's not a worry right now. All she does is continue driving through the forest for many hours without stopping. There is no sign of Knockout which is what she wants.

She slows herself down once thinking this and sits still, the only sounds were from her motor and the distance birds squawking from the foreign sound they are hearing. Finally she transforms back. She is kneeling on the turf ground with optics staring blankly at nothing, like she is expecting something to just happen but nothing does.

_How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

Her body collapses to the ground, having her arms shaking and no energy to hold herself anymore and lets herself fall. Quiet sobs leave her as her servos ball into the ground, digging up dried leaves and dirt before letting out a frustrated scream. She needed to let it out. Having it all bottled up was doing no good for her.

She needs to hit something and rams herself into the nearest tree. The force is enough to pull the tree up from its roots and tip over with a heavy thud. It's not enough, she just keeps going at it, hitting and throwing every possible thing there was in her surroundings. Trees are knocked over and rocks are thrown in every direction, the bigger trees are not so easy but she keeps at her throws taking all the bark off. She screams out one more time, much louder than the first and falls to her knees one again as all her energy is grained away.

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No, I can't_

What has she done to deserve this? Why did the universe hate her so? Why did Knockout…No, she doesn't want to think about it, not now or ever.

She doesn't understand why her life has to be more screwed up than it was before, and want life to go back to when her mother was around. Those are the only peaceful memories she has. Her father is the one who made it all crumble. It's his entire fault the way she is now. Everything was his fault, it's all Knockout's fault, it's all….Who's fault was it?

_How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

Bloodbloom can only cry now, she's feeling too weak to even care anymore. Her emotions take control of her and she lets it.

"Why me," she whispers to herself with broken breaths. "Fuck my life…Fuck everything…FUCK EVERYONE!" Her scream echoes in the now silent forest and stares up through the still standing trees up at the sun creeping its way out from the dark clouds. The warmth from the sun rays brings a bit of comfort, feeling the heat from her metal plating and drying away her tears. It brings that small bit of strange hope. Hope for what?

_I made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

She sits on the ground and brings her knees to her chest, holding herself as she rocks herself back and forth gently. May sound ridicules to do it but it helps her calm down at least a little as she tries to think over her thoughts.

What is she supposed to do? Well, she has a few choices. One, suck it up and go back to Knockout. Two, stay where she was until he finds her, and he might not be so pleased about that. Or three, just run for it. Where would she go through? She can't exactly go hiding out with the humans, they'd scream and run, and won't be long before some type of government would catch her and probably do experiments. No, that wouldn't happen. She remembered Agent Fowler and he worked for some sort of government, so she might be given to the autobots.

Wait, the autobots? She still has Bulkhead's comlink. She could call him, but he is the last one she wants to see right now. After what he did she doesn't know if she could trust him again. Not thinking anymore she does so anyway, just wanting to hear a voice.

'_Hello? Who is this? How'd you get this connection?'_

'_You gave it to me lug nut.'_

'_Bloodbloom? What's wrong? You sound upset.'_

She doesn't answer him. The tears just continue with all her anger being replaced by sadness, feeling nothing but loneliness and cannot find it in her to respond right away. Now she starts to wonder why she called him.

'_Where are you?'_

'_I have no fucking idea.' _She answers hoarsely. _'I don't know why I even called you.'_

'_What happened?'_

She lost it after that. Heaved sobs escape her lips and leans back into a tree as she slides to the ground. She doesn't realise Bulkhead can hear everything.

'_Don't move. Ratchet is tracking your signal and location, I'll be right there.'_

'_What-'_ The communication is cut of and curses.

"Shit," She doesn't want to see him or anyone right now and starts talking to herself. "Why the fuck did I call him? You're a fucking dickhead."

The sound of a ground bridge opens from behind the tree she was sheltered from. She doesn't move as steps are heard coming closer to her.

"Bloodbloom?" She hears Bulkhead call her out her name and sighs heavily. "Where'd you go, Bloodbloom?"

"She probably took off," She hears another she hasn't heard before but knows it's a femme. "I told you this was a bad idea. What if it's a trap?

"No, she wouldn't do that." Bulkhead protests and looks around his surroundings at her handy work done to the trees.

"How would you know? You don't even know her, and she's a con."

"She's different though. You heard the kids as well. She's nothing like the cons you'd come across."

Bloodbloom continues to listen to them from her hiding area and shifts herself only to have her foot slip against the damp leaves. A weapon powers up and she feels like the most stupidest person in this strew up universe.

"Show yourself con!" The femme yet again sounds very untrusting making her all the more to not move from her ridicules hiding area.

"Arcee, stand down."

"But Optimus-"

"I said stand down. I would like to hear from her."

Bloodbloom doesn't know who it is and before she knows it a few shadows show up beside her. She was out of their view but it is clear they knew she was there. So she gives up her pointless hiding and shows herself standing up and coming out into view slowly. Looking up she's greeted by Bulkhead and three of his comrades who she can vaguely remember from the ship before they were all shocked into stasis.

"Bloodbloom," Bulkhead is the first to speak and steps closer to her with concern, "You sounded a little upset. Even look it." He gazes over her and she snorts at his comment.

"Well as I said, I don't even know why I called you. I just…" She doesn't know what else to say and shakes her helm with an annoyed huff.

"Hey, whatever it is we can help. Have the cons done anything to you?"

"What? No! I mean-" she exhales mostly out of annoyance, "I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm pissed off at everyone, including you."

"Yeah, I know and I don't blame you but how about we make introductions." He turns to face the blue and red bot. "Optimus, this is Bloodbloom. She's the one who helped me and the kids. She also gave us the cons data."

"I didn't exactly have a choice with that," She snorts and watched as Optimus steps closer towards her besides Bulkhead with the femme Arcee and Bumlebee who she is yet to be introduced to.

"Bloodbloom, I am Optimus Prime. You're already met Bulkhead, and these two are Arcee and Bumblebee. I've heard many things about you and what you have done for my comrades and our cause. I thank you for your help."

"Ahh…yeah sure," she honestly doesn't know how to answer him to that. Everything she's done has all come back to blow in her face and she cannot help but regret helping them. Then there was that part in her that felt grateful to be of aid.

"From everything I've been told of you I see someone who isn't sure where she belongs and is confused what to do in life," she cannot help but listen to him as he spoke his speech, "Whatever your reasons are for joining the decepticons does concern me, but I am here to offer you a proposition." The blue femme doesn't seem very pleased to hear this.

"Optimus, you can't be serious." Yep, definitely trust issues.

"Arcee, I agreed to let you come along if you were to not interrogate her." Optimus says.

Arcee completely ignores her as if she wasn't there. "I'm only reminding you what she is." She had enough of this.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" She directed the comment at Arcee and watched as four different pairs of optics stared at her, like they are surprised by her comment. Of course they are. "Look, I'll just go. I'm not having the greatest day at the moment and you _autobots_ have put me in a very bad position at the moment. I have to get back before…" She doesn't finish, because she doesn't know what will happen.

Knockout probably returned to the ship and informed Megatron she took off and probably blab that it was her who helped the autobots. She'll then probably be punished, or if not killed for her actions. What's the point anymore?

"Before you leave, at least listen to my proposition." She doesn't care anymore, but listens anyway.

"Fine, what is it?"

"After what you have done for us I see you're willing to help protect this planet. If you join us that can happen with your help and we'll welcome you into our cause as long as you have no communication with the decepticons. How does that sound?"

Joining the autobots? Well, here was her escape ticket from the decepticons for good. But will they help her? She'll have to tell them everything about her and that meant what she used to be. What will they think of her then? How will Jack react? She could imagine the look on his face if that sort of information is told. Her thoughts return back to Optimus' offer. Fighting against the decepticons? Fighting against Knockout?

Kncokout, that shallow pervert who took advantage of her and thinking about the events that had happened made her shudder but not in a disgusted way she had expected but another she didn't. No, she doesn't feel like that about him, why would she? She regrets allowing it to happen, but also doesn't. The thought of facing Knockout in a standoff scares her deeply, never wanting that to happen.

She can't abandon him. Despite everything she can't leave him on his own. She thinks there might be something wrong in her CPU to think like this but she can't tell. There was something there that is preventing her doing this. Knockout might have said nothing and is still protecting her. She folded her arms and gave them her answer.

"You're right; I don't want anything to happen to his planet. I stay with the decepticons for reasons I can't explain. I'm sorry I wasted your time, I really need to get back. But there is something you should know about. There's another femme." This gains their interest.

"Another among your ranks?" Optimus asks.

"No, she's a neutral. Her name is Nightwatch and she doesn't like it there. If there's anything you could do to maybe help her I'm sure she'll join you're ranks."

"Thank you for telling us this," Optimus shows his gratitude, "We'll do what we can to bring her to our base and make sure she's safe. Have they harmed her?"

"Not from what I know of."

Bumblebee bleeps that gains everyone's attention. Bloodbloom has no idea what the yellow bot was beeping about but by the looks of it the others could.

"That is another idea, Bumblebee," he faces her once more, "What if you were to spy for us? Any useful data and information you may provide against the decepticons will be helpful."

Bloodbloom doesn't know what to do and can't give them her answer either. "I-I'll think about it...Now please, I really need to go back now."

"Very well, take care of yourself." Optimus bids his goodbyes and requests a ground bridge back to their own base.

"Are you sure you don't want to tag along?" Bulkhead tries one more time. "Will you be safe returning to the cons?"

"I have no fucking clue," She murmurs lowly. "But it doesn't matter. Go, I can take care of myself."

She watches as he gives her one more sympathy stare and heads away. Bumblebee follows him and Arcee gives her a hard emotionless stare before following her comrades. The ground bridge evaporates leaving her on her own once more.

"That felt like a big fucking waste of time," she now starts talking to herself again, "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

There wasn't much else she could do. She did the only thing she knew was the easiest and heads away from her destruction and in the direction she came from.

Within minutes she hears her name being called out by Knockout. So he had come looking for her, let's see how pissed he is.

"Bloodbloom!" Knockout is frantic to find her before something terrible was to happen. He cannot return to the base without her. Megatron will order to have her exterminated and that is something he doesn't want to see happen. "Bloodbloom, where are you?!"

"I'm here." She doesn't shout from her short distance away and slowly makes her way over to him. He looks beyond pissed.

"What the frag has gotten into you?! Have you lost your mind to run off like that?!" He fumes at her looking like he is about to blow.

"I needed to be alone," she answers calmly, "Now I'm here. It's no big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal! Do you even understand what kind of danger you put yourself in! Have you any sense to what could've-"

He doesn't finish his shouting because the next thing he sees is Bloodbloom closing the distance between them and hugging his frame against her own tightly. He hears her sobs soon come and returns the embrace with uncertainty.

"I just don't know what to do anymore…" She doesn't hold back her emotions and sobs into his chest. "E-everything is fucked up, I feel so lost…I hate it!"

"Come on now," He calmly answers her pulling her along beside him and rubs her shoulder, "Lets…lets go back to the ship. We'll forget this happened. Some energon and a recharge sounds like the solution for you right now." It didn't matter how angry she is with him she needed to be held.

She lazily responds, "Sounds great, wake me up tomorrow."

Knockout requests a ground bridge back to the ship and that is exactly what happens for the both of them. It's been a long and unexpected day.

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone. Kncokout can have a soft spark, deep down under all that smugness we all know that. The song used is 'Untitled (How Could This Happen To Me) by Simple Plan.' Ideas are always welcome and don't forget to review._

_**Next Chapter: **__Having discovered the locations of four Iacon relics hidden across the globe, both Autobots and Decepticons are determined to find them first. Knockout and Bloodbloom are given the chance to retrieve the one known as the 'Phase Shifter' but not without one of the new recruits who is an Insecticon. Despite this Bloodbloom is rather excited, since she has always dreamed of seeing New York City. But how will things go when they run into the Autobot's and children?_


End file.
